


Just a Kiss

by callheavens



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, F/M, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callheavens/pseuds/callheavens
Summary: You ever want to read a fanfic that exasperates you? Well here you have it. Suffer with us as we tell the tale of Sarena, a young foreign heiress subjugated to an arranged marriage for the sake of her father's company.





	1. Chapter One

Eiichi Otori looked up at the night sky and blessed his lucky stars he hadn’t been followed. Far away, from beyond the tall hedges of the labyrinthine garden, and in the courtyard of a large European style manor, sounded the strains of music and polite laughter. The singer had left the stifling atmosphere of the gala, the too bright flashes of the cameras, and the obligatory ass-kissing talk of those in the entertainment industry, in favor of some alone time. 

 

Normally crowds, and the attention they gave him did not bother him. Other time he believed he tolerate them just because they seemed a permanent fixture in his life. Ever present, they were always there to praise and evaluate every single one of his performances. His life was a performance, the singer thought cynically as he reached a bench  in the clearing at center of the garden.

 

From the pocket of his coat, Eiichi pulled out his phone and checked to see if he had any messages from Akari or the guys. Nothing. HEAVENS knew Eiichi would be going to an important party, that not even his younger brother had been permitted to go. Eiichi had been granted permission to bring Akari, but his girlfriend had a prior engagement. So, filled with boredom, Eiichi hoped he could catch her on a break and tell her he was feeling lonely.

 

He pressed her name on the screen and phone started ringing. Once, twice, three times, four… at last she answered.

 

“Eiichi? Is everything alright?”

 

“No, it’s not.” He heard her gasp on the other side, and he smiled to himself.

 

“What happened? Is it your father?” Her concern turned into suspicion quickly.  “...Oh, you’re joking aren’t you?”

 

Eiichi started to laugh. “I just felt so lonely…and bored, so I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Akari’s voice grew cold. “ _ Eiichi _ … you know I don’t like it when you prank me like that, and I told you not to call me unless it was an emergency-”

 

“Oh, but it is an emergency. My heart...it’s breaking. Come kiss and make it better.”

 

Eiichi could just imagine the look on her face. She would be so completely angry and she hated to look angry because she worried about forehead wrinkles.

 

“Eiichi. I don’t have time for this. I had to step aside to take your call just as I was speaking to an investor for my brand. Don’t you know how important this is to me? Please, we can talk later.”

 

“ _ Tonight? _ My place or yours?” Eiichi asked suggestively.

 

“ _ Tomorrow _ . I’ll be going to the agency and can meet you there. Goodnight, Eiichi.”

 

“Love you…” he said, but his words were too late. The call had ended.

 

Eiichi downed the remaining alcohol in his glass and set it down with a clink on the cold marble bench. Sighing, he rolled his shoulders, then tilted his head back again to look up at the heavens. 

 

The twinkling stars were visible here, far from the city, and the crickets that chirped this summer night sang far more soothing melodies than anything any studio could make. Eiichi chuckled at his own sad then sappy thoughts. This was what happened when he drank in a bad mood and by himself and when things with Akari left off on a sour note. He’d have to make it up to her tomorrow. Or not. Sometimes he liked it when she begged him to call her back.

 

Eiichi put the glass back to his lips but it was disappointingly empty The few remaining drops did nothing to relieve this mood. Reluctantly, he admitted that it was time to head back to the party, get a few refills and let vacuous socialization deafen his thoughts. 

 

The young man stood up and brushed the dust of his navy blue slacks. He picked up his matching suit jacket, hooked it by the collar with one finger and flung it over his shoulder. He pulled at the hem of his black satin vest, tidying up his appearance for the cameras, if no one else. Before he forgot, he picked up the empty glass.

 

A crisp clack of heels on stone made him spin around. Eiichi squinted and pushed his glasses with his index and middle finger, only to realize that he was not wearing them tonight. He needed better contacts. 

 

There, at the entrance to the center of the hedge maze, stood a young woman, dressed in fluorescent white, a reflection of moonlight on her ballgown. She looked behind, and forwards, craning her delicate neck to see the path ahead over the hedge maze. She was either too focused on finding the way out, or very disoriented, that Eiichi doubted she had seen him though he was standing but a few steps to her right. 

 

Eiichi cleared his throat to warn her of his presence. “Are you lost?” 

  
\----

 

It was the same thing every night.

 

The same fake laughter and artificial smiles laced with ulterior motives. Expensive gowns and more expensive jewels, whose only purpose is to show that they have money to waste.

 

Her collar was too high, the bodice was too tight, and there were far too many people to be subjected to in one evening. Quite literally. For the majority of the night, she had been nothing more than just another ‘jewel’ for her father to show off. And Sarena was tired of it.

 

While her father engaged with a number of entertainment moguls, she took the opportunity to sneak away and catch her breath. It was rare when she was able to find a moment of solitude, especially on such a lovely summer night. Weaving between party guests and tables overflowing with lavish food and drinks, Sarena lifted her dress just enough to speed up her steps, hoping to disappear before it was obvious she was missing.

 

Glistening fountains bubbled along the worn cobblestone path. How long had it taken the gardeners to line all of the trees and shrubs with the twinkling white lights? It was like a fairy tale, as the orchestra music faded behind her with each step.

 

How many of these parties had she attended since she was a little girl? Sarena remembered enjoying them when she was younger. She had felt like a princess in her tailored ball gowns and clip-on jewels. Her father would dance her around the room on his feet to the music, no matter the songs being played at the time. Yet one day, it all changed. Now, she felt suffocated, protected, and trapped.

 

Just like this dress. Just like this hair. This wasn’t her.

 

In her reminiscing, Sarena realized she had wandered into an unlit portion of the gardens. It was quieter here, her steps echoing on the stones, fading into the night alongside the music and chatter of the party. It wasn’t until she took a few too many turns that she realized she had wandered into a well-manicured hedge maze.

 

And was lost.

 

“Oh no..” Sarena muttered, attempting to retrace her steps but only confusing herself even more lost. Even in her heels, she had difficulty looking over the tops of the hedges. In one direction, the evening sky appeared to be lighter. Could that be where the party was? But the music echoed in every direction, playing with her senses. With a huff, Sarena took a definitive step in one direction, determined to find her way back out.

 

What was normally in hedge mazes, she wondered? Fountains, benches, maybe some landscaped flower-beds. Though as the minutes passed, her solitude was getting the best of her. Another thing found in mazes? Minotaurs. Well, labyrinths, technically, but similar enough. Though a silly thought, she was beginning to get worried. Her father and mother would soon notice she was missing, and she knew how much he didn’t like her drawing attention to herself of her own accord.

 

It was likely best that no one was nearby, however, when she squeaked in surprise at the sound of a voice from behind her.

 

The ruched side of her dress swayed as she spun around to face the source, her hands crossed against her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart. How long had he been there? Had he followed her? Or had he been lost in the maze as well?

 

The full moon peeked over the treetops that lined the estate, shedding light upon his figure. He was tall, carrying an air of regality. He looked like he belonged in a party like this. Sarena’s breath came steadier, as she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. What had he said to her, again?

 

“Um...yes, I’m a little lost…” His eyes were so entrancing, reflective pools of lavender contrasting against his brunet locks of hair. If she wasn’t lost in the maze, she could easily get lost in those eyes. Even with the slight breeze, Sarena felt a flush grow upon her cheeks. How long had she been staring?

 

“I’m sorry, I was only taking a...break. From the party...I’m not intruding, am I? I was just looking for a little peace and quiet, so I don’t want to interrupt if…” Now she was just babbling. Sarena took a deep breath and laughed quietly in embarrassment. But what was he doing out here if not looking for solitude, just as her?

 

\---

 

Eiichi did not recognize her face from any show, or magazine, or social event. She could just be a new face in the industry, though with the caliber of people his father invited, that was unlikely. Her features were foreign, a thin, yet upturned nose, pale grey eyes, and full lips...no, this young woman was no experienced actress, if she kept her mouth agape like that. Eiichi knew he was famous, and good-looking, but her reaction was just painful to watch. She  _ had  _ to know who he was, so saving himself an introduction, he allowed his charming self to put his fan at ease. This was an idol’s duty.

 

“ _ Gomenasai _ ,” He bowed at the waist. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. Honest.” 

 

“No, you didn’t! I’m sorry; I wasn’t paying attention…”

 

Sarena thought his voice was so smooth and pleasing to her ears. His laugh even more so. Embarrassed that she had been staring for so long, she turned her gaze to the heavens above, hoping the slight breeze would cool her cheeks.

 

A chuckle escaped Eiichi’s lips, when he straightened himself. “...And you are not intruding. I was actually meaning to head back to the party myself. This bench makes for very cold company, and the waiters don’t bring drink trays here.” 

 

Eiichi reasoned that he could not leave her alone, unless she requested to be left alone. He had no plans, aside from getting another drink and leaving the party, that could not wait until he saw his fan safely back with the rest of the guests. Meanwhile, he could use this opportunity as a way to entertain himself by engaging her in conversation.

 

“I came here to see the stars -the other kind.”

 

“It is a beautiful night…” she trailed off, losing herself momentarily in the natural, twinkling night lights.

 

Eiichi gestured behind him to the bench and stepped aside, to show her that it was available for her to sit down if she pleased. “...but if you are lost, I can wait until you are ready to return to the party. That’s if you don’t mind the company.” 

 

Clearing her throat, she looked to the bench behind him. It was a good hiding spot. With a polite smile, she stepped closer to take a seat, resting her hands in her lap. Sarena glanced the stranger up and down once more.

 

“I wouldn’t mind the company...I don’t think I would be able to find my way back through the maze otherwise. That is, if I’m not being a burden…”

 

“It’s no trouble at all,” he answered politely, noting her choice of words. She had the familiar look of a quiet person who looked terribly overwhelmed, by people and lights. The big, long-lashed downcast eyes, reminded him a little of his younger brother, when he was pushed into the spotlight. It was this sympathy that led Eiichi to offer to stay with the young woman while she took a small reprieve from the party. 

 

Sarena took a deep breath and played with the cornflower blue embroidery that lined the edges of her dress’ ruching. The thread of the flowers was smooth under her fingertips, and the tiny beads lining the edge glittered under the moonlight. It was as though she had little stars across her skirt and bodice. There was worse company to keep. Namely anyone else she had come across at the party. So conniving and underhanded the lot of them. All they cared about was money and power. Her father was no different nowadays. It was so tiring. And this young man...was like a breath of fresh air.

 

Eiichi raised the empty glass to observe it in the moonlight. Out of the corner of his eyes, he had watched the young woman pick nervously at the sparkling beads on her dress. Was he making her uncomfortable? He’d been quiet so as to let her think, but maybe she thought that rude. He realized that thought was just like something Akari would say when he went silent for too long.

 

“So, are your parents here as well? I needed a little break from the entertainment talk. It’s all I hear day in and day out.” Sarena stole another glance at the man. He wasn’t familiar at all. She wondered if he was actually just here by himself; possibly, as he did look old enough. “ _ Is _ your family in the industry? I’ve never heard of our host, but I suppose that’s normal since my family isn’t from here…” She hoped she wasn’t rambling. It felt nice to talk to someone that wasn’t thirty years her senior.

 

Everyone in the industry knew about his parents’ falling out. It was one of those scandals that never got old, especially as it involved one of the most well-known families in the industry. That meant this foreign girl didn’t know who he was. Interesting. How long would it take for her to realize who he was, he wondered.

 

“Only my father is here...” Eiichi replied carefully. There was no need to lie, but no need to tell her he was the party host’s son. “...talking with old friends about the way things used to be. There wasn’t much for me to do, so I took a walk and I ended up here.”

 

It was strange exercise to talk like this with an absolute stranger. There were no names or assumed reputation. She didn’t know him, he didn't know her, and once he led her out of the maze, they’d part ways and nothing more. She would never have to know who he was, but if she did find out later, he hoped it would be a fun memory.

 

Eiichi took a step closer to the bench. “If you don’t mind me asking, where are you from? Your Japanese is quite good.” 

 

“I’m from Westmark,” Sarena smiled at him, brushing stray bangs from her face to behind her ear. “My family’s tutor made sure I studied a variety of languages and subjects.”

 

“Westmark?!” Now that she mentioned it, he could see that in her appearance. And if she had tutors and an excellent education, it could only mean her family was well off and that in turn explained her presence at this party.

 

“You mean you’re from that country with the palm trees, the cities, and the Cadillacs? Well, that’s what I’ve seen in the movies…I’ve always wanted to go there.”

 

Sarena wasn’t sure if he was going to answer her questions or respond at all. It wasn’t entirely awkward, though she wouldn’t mind a bit of small talk. She did intrude on his alone time, however, so maybe this was just a way of showing he was annoyed?

 

But his interest in her homeland brushed away all the negative thoughts. She lifted her dress a bit to scoot over on the bench, so he would have enough room to sit if he wanted. He stepped closer and placed one foot on the bench. He leaned forward ready to listen.

 

Sarena laughed quietly, folding her hands in her lap. “Parts of Westmark are like that, yes. There are a number of big cities. As much as I enjoy them, I do prefer the country. The stars look just like this…” she sighed, staring up once more. He did the same. She did love how clear things were, away from the light pollution of the city. “Though, I’m not a fan of Cadillacs. My father has one. Too...old looking, for me. I prefer sleeker, sharper designs. Anything that goes fast. Even if I’m not allowed to drive myself…”

 

Yet another thing she was unable to do under the thumb of her family. No freedom whatsoever. Maybe that’s why she craved the risk of driving too fast or hiding away like this with a strange man.

 

“You have good taste in cars…” the young man commented, nodding in approval.

 

“My father is doing the same as yours. Though I’m not sure I’d call anyone here a ‘friend’, per se...that’s not quite how the industry works, unfortunately. From what I’ve been able to tell, at least. I don’t have much interest in it, even as the  _ heiress _ …” The word tasted sour on her tongue. She had absolutely no interest in her family’s business, though at this rate it didn’t seem like she had much of a choice.

  
  


The moonlight reflected brightly on the surface of the bubbling fountain across the path from the bench, capturing Sarena’s attention for a brief moment. What would happen if she did actually run away?

  
  


No. That was a silly thought.

 

Her brunette locks loosened from their bounds as she lightly shook away the intrusive thoughts, and she brushed them behind her ear once more. She needed to stop being such impolite company to this kind stranger.

 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be rambling about such things to a stranger. You came out here for the same reasons I did so I don’t want to add to your troubles,” she sighed, giving an apologetic smile. He returned the smile and shook his head.

 

“I realized I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Sarena.” She offered a hand in greeting. The music grew louder as a lively waltz began to play, and Sarena found herself swaying gently in her seat. “The music is lovely tonight, though I found myself without a suitable dance partner. That is...under the age of fifty,” she laughed into her hand, biting her lip to make herself stop. What had gotten into her tonight?

 

“I’m so sorry...that was rude of me to say…”

 

“Rude?” Now he had to laugh, and his smile was genuine this time. The hand she had offered in greeting returned embarrassedly to its owner, so Eiichi bowed. “Nice to meet you, Sarena.” This was the perfect moment to introduce himself, but… he hesitated. Eiichi did not want to ruin this perfect meeting between strangers.

 

“This is the first time a lovely lady has asked me to dance so persuasively. Is this how it’s done in Westmark?” The music was indeed, lovely, and Eiichi caught himself listening to it and swaying his head to its beat. What harm would a little dancing do if no one found out? 

 

Sarena’s head shot around to stare up at him in surprise. She hadn’t been meaning to ask him to dance. And did he just say…’lovely’? She struggled to find the words to respond. He thought she was lovely?

 

He offered her his hand in a dramatic fashion. “May I have the pleasure of this dance?” Eiichi used his most winning smile. This young woman, named Sarena, needed some cheering up a little fun, and well, so did he. They were just two lonely souls at a party with the same taste in fast cars and complaints against their fathers, the industry, and people over fifty years old. 

 

His smile was blindingly charming. So much, in fact, that she didn’t even see his outstretched hand. With a shaky breath and shy smile, she reached for it, allowing herself to be pulled into his arms.

 

Sarena had taken dance lessons before as part of her tutoring. Though, she never had quite an attractive partner before. This stranger, for she still did not know his name, was a talented dancer. However, Sarena was more focused on how close they were. This was the first time she had ever been so close to a man that wasn’t related to her in some way. The night air mixed with the scent of his cologne, nearly intoxicating her. With her heels, they were the same height, giving her the perfect spot to avoid eye contact. All of her focus was going into impressing her with her dance skills, and if she looked at him then she would lose all focus and trip over her feet. Not good.

 

Quite quickly, they found their rhythm. Either she was a good dancer, or Eiichi was in splendid form tonight. He stopped counting steps under his breath, as he usually did when dancing with Akari. But she wasn’t here tonight, and tonight he was not Eiichi Otori.

 

“So, Sarena. What kind of car would you like to drive?”

 

“Car?” Sarena repeated, cocking her head to the side. Oh, yes. Cars. “I admittedly don’t have a lot of knowledge about cars. Though the fewer doors they have and the faster they go, the better,” she laughed. “They say red cars go the fastest though.” It was a little joke, of course, as she hoped to lessen the tension she was feeling.

 

“Do they? I had no idea.” Eiichi narrowed his eyes, now wondering if she actually knew who he was but was just pretending as he was the proud owner of a very nice red sports car. The alternative theory was that they truly shared the same taste. “Funny, red sports cars are my favorite.”

 

The music continued, trapping them in their own little world. Just who was this man she found herself with?

 

“So, do you...have a name? Or are you just a figment of my imagination?” Oh, that was so cheesy. But there was some semblance of truth to it. This did feel like a dreamy fairy tale, dancing with a handsome prince in a magical garden under a full moon. Sarena found herself hoping she wouldn’t wake up.

 

“These parties wouldn’t be so bad if I had someone like you to dance with each time…”

 

Eiichi laughed freely at the flirtatious turn their conversation was taking. At the same time he raised the hand that held hers and led her into an underarm spin. Sarena giggled quietly, trying to keep her bearings. His laugh was quite literally music to her ears.

 

“My lady, I am starting to worry about my safety.” He teased. “When I came to this party, I did not expected to be swept off my feet and whisked into a dance by someone like you. Perhaps it is you who are the figment of my imagination.” 

 

“Well, it was never my intention to seduce you into a dance, I can assure you,” Sarena smiled, “but I am glad that the opportunity presented itself.”

 

_ Should  _ he give her his name? Doing so would mean that he was expecting their acquaintance to continue when it could not. He had a girlfriend, he reminded himself, while at the same time wondering why his heart was beating faster, and why he was suddenly aware of curve of her shapely waist beneath his palm.

 

Giving this stranger his name also meant the possibility of her discovering his identity. Once she did the spell would be broken and he’d have to return to his role and return to the party. Eiichi felt like he was at the verge of committing a seemingly simple mistake with big consequences. He could just be honest, stop their dance and lead her out of the maze. But, he did not do so...

 

“My name is...you can call me Eiji.”

 

“Eiji…” Sarena repeated, taking a moment to consider its sound. It was quite the cute name, yet seemed so...small for someone like him. But that didn’t make much sense.

 

She shook the thought from her head and looked into his eyes once more. “It’s a pleasure to  _ properly  _ meet you, Eiji. I will have you know I don’t typically engage in these types of things with total strangers. I feel better knowing your name.”

 

“Likewise,” he responded in amused tones. “Just don’t say it too much or it will get old.” 

 

Were they getting...closer? With each step, their dance seemed to slow, leaving her floating in the magic of it all. Sarena felt as though she could not be close enough to him, yet where were these feelings coming from? Perhaps there was something in the air…

 

As the song moved into its last parts, a slow, drawn-out tempo, their steps adjusted to match. Her hands moved to his neck, lacing behind and threading through his fine, soft ash-blonde hair. She didn’t want the night to end.

 

But all good things must end.

 

The last notes rang into the empty sky, hanging on the air, just as her breath did. She knew the time had come to give goodbyes, but she couldn’t speak the words. Sarena was caught in a trance, staring into his eyes. The distance between them began to close…

 

Eiichi didn’t know what he was doing or why he was doing it. At the last second he had given her the wrong name and she had accepted it without question. She had even smiled when she spoke it so sweetly. Had he given her his real name, Eiichi would have trembled.

 

The feeling of her fingers threading through his hair was not unpleasant. It felt forbidden and exhilarating yet also natural. He was already in trouble. He could see it in her gray eyes from which he could not look away from some strange reason. No words had passed between them in some time, if time was even flowing at all, but words hardly seemed necessary. Eiichi was entranced with this stranger and a magnetic force was pulling them closer and he could not, did not want to stop it. 

 

As they continued to dance, Eiichi wondered if it would not be too late or to undo his small lie, but the more he thought of it the more he was sure there was no going back. It was for the best that Sarena never find out who she was dancing with. He could get in trouble. 

 

“Sarena? Where are you? It’s time to leave!”

 

The voice was like a sudden, cold rain, and Sarena jolted from her fantasy, head turning to the sound of her name. Eiichi cast a worried glance in the direction of the voice and then turned back to her wondering what she would do and if he needed to leave quickly before someone saw him.

 

With a disappointed sigh and furrowed brow, she turned back to the handsome man, smiling sadly. “It’s my father...I’m sorry, I have to go…”

 

But she didn’t pull away. Why was it so difficult to let go? Like trying to hold together the memory of the dream before it was lost forever.

 

“It was nice meet-” Eiichi started.

 

Sarena leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly, pulling away in shyness. She hid an embarrassed smile behind her hand as she turned to go, hoping that this dream would replay for nights on end.

 

She kissed him. Innocently, on the cheek, but she had kissed him and then pulled away to leave, barely giving Eiichi enough time to react. Or think.

 

“Wait!” He caught her wrist and pulled her back. Holding her chin, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Not on her cheek, but on her lips. The kiss was soft, sweet and strangely sad. 

 

“Goodbye, Sarena.” He smirked. “I won’t forget tonight.”

 

Then without sparing her another glance, Eiichi left the her in the center of the maze, heading in the opposite direction of the party. Eiichi knew he was not feeling or behaving like himself. He felt a little dazed, a little nervous, and very much confused. It was a relief, though also a shock when Sarena had been suddenly called away. Eiichi’s mind and heart were racing and he needed to be alone. He should have left the party hours ago.


	2. Chapter Two

The view from the top floors of the spacious office skyscraper was absolutely breathtaking. Her father’s office wasn’t quite as ostentatious as this, or at least not in this fashion. The city looked so far below them, as Sarena did her best to not fall out of her seat while peering out the windows.

 

It had mostly been an uneventful and dreadfully boring trip to Japan.  _ Of course _ the first time she is permitted out of the country, she isn’t allowed to do anything  _ she _ wanted to do. Day in and day out, it was the same thing - silently accompanying her father on his various business meetings and gatherings.

 

Well, she supposed there was  _ one _ good experience so far…

 

\--

 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he had left her standing there under the moonlight. The cool, night air felt nonexistent against her flaming skin. Her fingers rose up slowly to trace along her lips, still staring after her mysterious stranger as he disappeared further into the maze.  _ Eiji. _ It was only after her father called for her a second and third time that Sarena moved towards the exit, still wondering if this was all a dream.

 

\--

 

The memory had replayed repeatedly just in the past twelve hours. Who was he? Would she truly never see him again? It was the only thing that kept her going through this meeting. They were discussing matters related to possible business connections in the country, of course. And,  _ of course, _ Sarena was expected to accompany him as the only heiress to the business. Though she had no interest in it, she didn’t have the option to refuse. Without her, the business would decline into disarray and fall apart entirely. Her family’s name, reputation, and livelihood would be lost, and she would be to blame.

 

So, there she sat in a high-back leather armchair, holding a small cup of hot coffee between her hands. The steam was mesmerizing to watch as it floated into the air to disappear. Once the initial introductions and pleasantries had passed, Sarena began to slip into her daydreams once again. Would she run into him at a restaurant, perhaps, where he was dressed as a dashing waiter? Or at the airport, where their fleeting romance would be reignited for a brief moment before they were torn apart from one another once more?

 

“... _ Sarena. _ ”

 

A shock-wave through her body woke her from her daydream, and she looked up from her cup of coffee. Both sets of eyes were on her, and she looked back and forth between them as she gathered herself. What had they said? Had she done something? Had they asked her a question? What had she missed? She was kicking herself for not paying closer attention, but this was no different than every other meeting this week…

 

“I’m..I’m sorry, I didn’t hear your question.”

 

Walter Leiderein smiled tightly at his daughter and repeated the question, “Could you show Mr. Otori how well you speak Japanese?”

 

Sarena laughed quietly in embarrassment. Nodding her head once, she looked to Mr. Otori, who was nearly obscured behind a wall of cigar smoke.  _ So early in the morning…? _ At least her father had refused that drink that he offered...

 

Mr. Otori spoke well enough English, though with a heavy accent at times, and it had not impeded the two businessmen from holding a conversation about future investments. 

 

“How do you like Japan so far, Miss Leiderein?” Asked Mr. Otori in a deep, gravelly voice. His eyes were hidden behind dark tinted glasses and he was likely one of the few people who dared wear a hat indoors. 

 

Her vocabulary was complete, though her tutor had told her that her proper pronunciation and inflect would come with practice and immersion in the language itself. But even after a week in Japan, she hadn’t really had the chance to practice, as her father did all the talking. Well, aside from that night with…

 

“My apologies, Mr. Otori. Japan has been lovely so far. It’s a beautiful country, rich with culture. I must thank you again for extending the invitation to the party last night. I had a wonderful time.” Sarena smiled brightly. She truly did, though they didn’t need to know  _ why _ .

 

Her father nodded approvingly beside her, turning his attention back to the entertainment mogul. “Yes, the party was exquisite, as to be expected from a man such as yourself. I was pleased we were able to continue our discussions from last night. Have you given any further thought to my proposal?”

 

Sarena was unsure of what they had been discussing. Even that night she was dozing off out of boredom as she stood diligently by her father’s side. The host’s name had remained a mystery, and she hadn’t dared asked her father about it for fear he would find her sudden curiosity suspicious.

 

“I believe it would be mutually beneficial for  _ both _ parties involved. Were there any further questions you had?” Walter asked, re-crossing his legs.

 

Mr. Otori hummed, looking at the bottom the glass in his hand. Sunlight from the windows behind him struck the dark amber liquid. “It  _ would _ be beneficial to both parties, though...not all heirs are as dutiful as you have described your daughter.” Here, Mr. Otori raised his eyes and he lowered the glass on the gleaming surface of the desk. 

 

Sarena smiled at his compliment, taking a sip from her coffee. Walter nodded in understanding, waiting for him to continue.

 

Smoke tendrils weaved between Sarena and the man sitting across from her. He was inspecting her from head to toe. With one hand he scratched his chin and then removed the fat cigar from his lips. 

 

“She’s young and pretty...  _ I _ have no objections to the match, Mr. Leiderein, however, as I mentioned to you the other night, young people believe too much in the idea of love occurring by happenstance - it’s a fault due to their lack of experience,” he said with some amusement, before directing his next question to Sarena.

 

“You are truly in agreement with this arrangement? No young men waiting for you back home?” 

 

The cup paused in the air, halfway to her lips, as Sarena stared across the table in confusion. Match? Arrangement? What were they talking about now?

 

“‘Young men’?” she repeated, lowering the cup back down to her lap. The breath caught in her throat as she turned to question her father, but the words wouldn’t come out.

 

Sarena remembered this look from her memories as a child. His cold, grey stare left no room for arguments or questions. She was meant to agree and accept and leave it alone. Her mouth opened slightly to ask what this was all about, before closing once more as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

Is  _ this _ why he had brought her along? It was all a cleverly designed ruse, a trap. Sarena was aware that in the current situation, she was powerless. A cold chill crept down her spine as the full realization of this meeting washed over her. The coffee lost its flavor in her mouth and warmth in her hands. Of course her father didn’t want her to take over the company. At least, not how she had imagined it. Not that she wanted the responsibility anyways, but this was a much worse alternative.

 

Walter cleared his throat impatiently, signaling her to reply. Sarena turned slowly back to the desk. It was difficult to get a grasp of the man on the other side. The flamboyant attire, darkened lenses and feathered hat, and cigar smoke all made for a confusing vision. Was her father truly intending to marry her off...for his  _ business _ ? His only daughter? Is that all she was to him, a bargaining chip? What of her mother - did she know about this?

  
There were so many questions that begged to be asked, but Sarena couldn’t bring herself to ask them. She only hoped that her answer now did not sign away her life.

“N-no, sir. There’s...no one,” she replied quietly, her smile one of minimal existence. The consequences of ruining her father’s plans, whether she agreed with them or not, were equally as intimidating as the prospect of marrying a total stranger in a foreign land.

 

It was outrageous to think her father wanted her to marry... _ him? _ Sarena chewed on her lip as she took in the appearance of Raging Otori. He was at least twice her age! No, that was ridiculous. Maybe he had a son, or is simply acting as the  _ broker _ for this... _ deal. _

 

The memory of the previous night had turned to fog in her current state of mind. The only vivid shred she was able to salvage was the serene lavender eyes that had observed her so curiously. But this wasn’t a fairy tale. Her knight in shining armor wasn’t going to show up to rescue her from the situation she had been fated with.

 

Walter smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. “Excellent. As you can see, Mr. Otori, my daughter is quite ready to accept the responsibilities that are demanded and expected of an heiress of her stature. I have high hopes that uniting our families will lead to prosperous futures for all of us.”

 

* * *

 

Eiichi woke up with a start and regretted it. His head felt heavy, and the sheets stuck uncomfortably to his chest. Everything looked too bright and fuzzy, and the ache on his temples was gaining strength. Falling back onto the down pillow, Eiichi reached blindly for his glasses on the nightstand.   
  
After putting them on, he was able to look at the ceiling in focus and felt a little more awake. Unbidden, the events of last night replayed on his mind. His father’s party, the guests, getting bored, getting a drink, going for a walk in the gardens and then meeting a stranger, no... _ Sarena _ , dancing with her, and then - his mistake. _ A kiss _ .

 

Eiichi had not dared show his face at the party after that, for if one of the other guests, or his own father, called out his real name, and _she,_ whom he barely knew, found out that he lied...what was he to say? That it had _just_ happened? That that he had one too many drinks, and the mood had been just right? That it was just a kiss and nothing more? Any excuse he could think of would have escalated the situation into a scandal with wider repercussions. 

 

Which was why Eiichi left the party in such a haste. He called a cab to take him back to the city and sent a text to his father’s assistant to make up some excuse for his sudden disappearance. Once he was back at Raging Entertainment building and feeling that a crisis had been averted, Eiichi sneaked into the liquor cabinet in his father’s study, where he got his fill of drinks and a bottle to go. 

 

To forget, he told himself, to forget what he had done and therefore relieve himself of the guilt of what he’d done. Later, he laughed at the absurdity of it all and wished that tomorrow, he would wake up with a hangover and a blank slate. Nothing had happened after all. It had  _ only _ been a kiss. He’d kissed plenty of people on shows.Besides, he had a girlfriend, whom he loved.  _ Indeed _ , there was nothing to worry about. 

 

However, the idol's plan did not work as he intended, and after clumsily stripping out of his suit and passing out on his bed, Eiichi’s dreams had been filled with  _ her _ . 

 

In his dream, he saw moon-gray eyes that sparkled like stars. A soft voice and softer lips coming closer.  _ She _ left a tender kiss on his lips and then moved to whisper into his ear, but the name they called was not his.

  
Now that he was wide awake, Eiichi became aware of a strange dissonance between his heart and mind. This made him feel sicker than the pounding headache and bright sunlight poking from between the curtains, so he ignored it. Blocked it. It was unimportant. Angry at himself for being worried over nothing, Eiichi threw the covers away and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. 

 

When he returned back to his room after a nice hot shower, Eiichi searched for his phone thinking to call Akari and see if she was still wanting to visit him at the agency. He found his phone inside one of his shoes. Somehow, he’d dropped it there in his drunkenness when stripping to go to bed. 

 

As he dried his hair with the towel on his shoulders, Eiichi saw that he had already received several messages from Akari. The last one had been fifteen minutes ago, but from the beginning they read:

 

**9:00 - Good morning dear~**

**I’m on my way. See you soon. Muah!**

 

**9:14 - Let’s meet at the café on the fourth floor. I’ve got tons to tell you about last night. You’ll be so proud of me ^-^**

 

**9:35 - Eiichi~ <3 **

**9:36 - I’m here. Where are** **you?~**

 

**9:42 - Eiichi? Is everything alright?**

**9:43** **_\- Did you oversleep?_ **

 

** <Missed call>**

 

  * ****New voice message   -****



 

 

**9:55 - I’ll be leaving at 10:15. I’m sorry, I missed you <3**

 

After texting Akari, begging her to wait a little longer, Eiichi ran out into the lounge without as much as a good morning to his fellow band mates. Their talk at the breakfast table was held on pause as each of them wondered what had made Eiichi leave in such haste and with his t-shirt inside out.

 

When Eiichi stepped into the elevator, he realized he was not at his best dressed. Fortunately, no one else was there, so he quickly fixed his shirt and put on his slightly wrinkled blazer over it. He looked at his reflection on the stainless steel surface of the door and gave his hair one more shake with his fingers.

 

_ Ding. _ ****  
  


He stepped out into the hall that led to the cafe on the fourth floor and took deep breaths. In his mind, he rehearsed his words of apology to Akari, hoping she wasn’t too mad, or just not mad enough that it would take days of convincing to make her smile.

 

“I’m so, so, sorry, love,” Eiichi said pulling up the chair next to her and wincing. Akari had chosen seats by the window, and the sunlight was too bright for his hangover. 

 

Akari did not reply. Dark amber eyes focused on the morning skyline of the city, her red lipstick lips pouted and her equally red manicured nails clinked in irritation against her coffee cup. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Eiichi attempted again, this time reaching to adjust a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. It was a gesture he knew she liked, but Akari moved away before he could touch her. 

 

“Look, I said, I was sorry.” He got a little impatient and it showed in his voice. 

 

Akari huffed, but finally turned to look at him. “We made plans, Eiichi. I have been waiting for you for an hour, and that’s all you have to say?”

 

Eiichi opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what Akari was asking of him and not wanting to say the wrong thing. The pain that throbbed in his skill wasn’t helping him think. A cool hand closed around his. 

 

Akari leaned in and whispered, “Forget it. I  _ know _ what happened at the party. You misbehaved.” 

 

“What?!-“ Eiichi felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He jerked back and stared at Akari’s delicate face that tapered into a pointed chin. Her eyes were full of mischief...but they were not angry as they should be.

 

Akari tittered, covering her laughter with one hand. “Eiichi, your face! You look  _ so _ shocked. You had a little too much to drink, didn’t you?” 

 

All he could do was nod and sigh in relief. “Don’t tell my father, but I ‘borrowed’ that one bottle you gave him for his birthday.”

 

“Was it any good?” She asked sarcastically.

 

“No.” She raised an eyebrow, not believing his response, to which he added. “That’s why I had to try it several times, just to make sure.”

 

Akari shook her head in mock disappointment and pushed aside her empty cup of coffee. “You should drink some water, Eiichi.”

 

“I should. Do you want anything?”

 

“No, thank you. Just take my cup back.”

 

Eiichi nodded. He rose slowly from his seat and went to the café bar to order a drink. He asked for a black coffee, but also a bottle of water, like she had suggested. The barista took one look at his face and knew that he just needed to add Eiichi’s total to his tab. 

 

Upon his return to the their table, he caught Akari retouching her lipstick. She noticed the two drinks in his hands and said nothing, until she was done.

 

“Well, since you were so keen on calling me last night when I was busy at my own event, let me tell you know how it went!” Her eyes always lit up when she spoke of her accomplishments and last night had been no exception.

 

“So, just when you called, I had been talking to one of the editors of  _ Vanitas  _ magazine, and  _ he said _ , that they are looking for a new look to feature in one of their fall issues. So, I gave him my card, told him all about  _ Ume _ and my aesthetics philosophy, and he seemed really interested. We exchanged business cards, and he said he was going to seriously consider it! Can you imagine, dear? Being featured in  _ Vanitas _ as a creator is my next goal.”

 

Eiichi was happy for her, but he wasn’t feeling like he was able to pay enough attention to her. The hangover had been a bad move, and he was starting to feel sick. Probably because he skipped breakfast, though he didn’t feel like eating anything at the moment. 

 

“So, what do you think?” 

 

Eiichi took a cue from the excited way she has phrased the question to answer, “That’s great! I’m glad.”

 

“You weren’t listening, were you? I asked if you thought it would be a good idea to to travel somewhere together, and celebrate our three years? Paris would be nice… and  _ we _ have  _ never _ been...”

 

Akari then told Eiichi all of her plans for when they traveled. She had already done the research and listed all of the locations where they could visit and take pictures. Her followers on her social media would be ecstatic to see their picture perfect relationship. Plus, she had promised herself to go to  _ Chanel  _ for further inspiration in her work.

 

Eiichi nodded along, making a few comments here and there, for when Umemoto Akari set her mind to something, she would stop at nothing to achieve her goal. That’s why they were perfectly matched, she would say. 

 

Eiichi would say,“HEAVENS has a tour in a few months, so the trip would be impossible then.” 

 

And Akari would reply,“Then we can plan for it right after or in between concert dates. It’s when the weather is best. I will take care of the planning, so don’t worry about it. I’ll ask Tanaka-san for your schedule.”

 

So it was decided. A trip to Paris. It would be on the tabloids for sure. 

 

“I have to go now. I have a meeting to pick out new fabrics. I’m glad we got to talk.” She covered his hand in hers and smiled. 

 

Eiichi smile back and finished his coffee. Then drank more water upon her insistence. She was always worrying about him. Even as they stood up from the table, Akari brushed the wrinkles from his blazer though with distaste and a shake of the head. 

 

“Was this from your laundry pile, Eiichi?” She teased, though Eiichi knew she was embarrassed for him. She meant well. 

 

He sniffed a sleeve and answered, “It’s last week’s vintage.” Akari frowned and swatted his arm lightly with her purse.

 

Eiichi escorted Akari downstairs to the building lobby. People passed them by, some nodding I acknowledgement of their presence, others kept their eyes to the floor. It depended on their position of work in his father’s business, Eiichi reasoned. In any case, people knew about them and their relationship and left them alone. Akari had also earned the approval of his fans, which was a blessing and a miracle in the industry.

 

“Alright, Eiichi, my cab is here.” The back of her heels lifted from the polished floor and Eiichi leaned down to meet her for a quick kiss. 

 

_ Strange… I feel… nothing.  _

 

“Take care,  _ Aka-chan _ .” She glared at him before entering the cab. He closed the door and laughed. 

 

He watched the cab merge into traffic and turned back to go inside. There were no traces of his earlier laughter, just the buzzing headache and the urge to yawn. 

 

Eiichi passed through the lobby doors, not bothering check in at reception. This building was technically his home, so there was not need to identify himself or his business there, unlike all of the workers rushing to get back from their errands. There was a line at the elevator going up and everyone new that arrived pressed the arrow button hoping it would make the elevator faster in its descent. 

 

The bell dinged and the sliding metal doors opened. Out poured those inside and those outside pushed to get in. In this small chaos it didn’t matter  _ who  _ you were so Eiichi stood back, letting others through first. He was no in a hurry to be anywhere, except his bed or the larger sofa in the lounge to take a nap.

 

Someone called Eiichi by his last name and told him to take his spot. Eiichi looked at the name on their badge and thanked him. The perks of being well-known, he thought. As the doors closed in front of his eyes,  Eiichi caught a brief glimpse of the reception area. 

 

_ Sarena? _

 

_ Her _ name flashed in his mind when a girl, a foreigner, with the same hair color, same height passed by, accompanied by a man with a light grey suit, also a foreigner. She looked so much like the girl at the gala that Eiichi held his breath and blinked, but the the doors shut.    
He had forgotten about  _ her  _ until now. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose thinking he should have waited to take a less crowded elevator. 

 

* * *

After a quick nap and a hearty lunch of leftover breakfast made by Kira, Eiichi settled down to enjoy the rest of the afternoon in peace when he got a call. It was Raging Otori’s assistant, Mr. Tanaka, to tell Eiichi that the boss wanted a meeting with his eldest son. Rolling off the sofa, and Eiji’s lap, Eiichi stood up and stretched.

 

“Dad?” asked his little brother.

 

“Yeah, he wants to talk. I have to get ready. You all keep watching the movie without me.” Some of his band mates wished him luck, others were too focused on the screen to care. They would hear about the meeting later.

 

Raging Otori’s office was on the top floor. It was a hassle for both assistants and Raging’s children to have to go all the way up just to meet with the entertainment mogul, but it was what it was. Eiichi found Mr. Tanaka waiting for him in the hallway, tablet in hand. 

 

“Eiichi, you look sharp.” The assistant nodded approvingly at the purple dress shirt the idol wore. “He’s … in a bit of a pensive mood. Thinking too much you can’t tell if the smoke is coming from his cigar or from his brain.”

 

“I see. Did he say what he wanted to talk to me about?” Eiichi inquired. He and Mr. Tanaka had an unspoken agreement of sorts, where one would tell the other what Raging Otori’s mood was as forewarning. The man was not called ‘Raging’ for nothing, a fact that Eiichi had become more aware of as he grew into his role as the heir of the family business.

 

“He has not told me much, but I am sure it has to do with the Westmarkian businessman he’s been meeting with.”

 

“Westmarkian?” 

 

“Yes, you know the sort. Tall, rich-looking, nice head of blonde hair.” Mr. Tanaka had learned to appreciate a good head of hair since he began losing his own. “My guess is that they are here for business - of course, he’s a businessman - but can you imagine HEAVENS working overseas?” Mr. Tanaka whistled at the prospect.

 

“That would be excellent, but what has my father so distressed then? And why does he want to speak with  _ me _ ?”

 

The assistant shrugged his shoulders. “You’ll have to go in and find out. Best not keep him waiting longer. Ready?”

 

Eiichi nodded and pulled at the hem of his jacket and combed his hair with his fingers. Mr. Tanaka rapped his knuckles on the door and then opened it slightly. “Your son is here, Mr. Otori.”

 

Eiichi breathed in and out and stepped into his father’s office. His eyes dared not stray to the liquor cabinet he had raided just last night. Despite the information the chief assistant had shared, Eiichi was not going to trust that his father wanted to talk to him purely for business or to check on the status of the group. For one, his father was standing by the open window, his back to the door and his large shadow was encased in smoke. Raging Otori never skimped on stage presence. He was always larger than life and Eiichi sometimes wondered if this man truly was his father.

 

“Take a seat Eiichi.” Rumbled Raging, tearing his eyes from the window to take his own black leather seat at his desk. The cigar was crushed in the ashtray, sending off a new plume of smoke, and more scotch trickles into his glass.

 

Eiichi does as he is told. He watches his father carefully, with a neutral face. The smell of cigar and alcohol does not bother him anymore, or perhaps he’s grown accustomed to it. There’s no point in complaining about it anyway. 

 

“What is it that you want from life?”

 

Eiichi’s eyes opened wide, startled by the question. How would he even begin to answer without knowing his father’s motives for asking? Unless this was leading up to the topic of his early absence from the party.

 

“Well? Do not make me repeat myself, Eiichi.”

 

“I want... HEAVENS to reach their maximum potential, and I want Raging Entertainment to continue to be the best in the industry.” This was the safe answer, one that did not require too much thought. 

 

Raging hummed and took a sip from his glass. Eiichi couldn’t tell if he approved of this answer or had found it lacking. There was a pause that Eiichi wanted to fill, but before he could speak, he was hit with another heavy question. 

 

“What are your plans regarding Miss Umemoto?” Raging pushed himself back from the desk and crossed one leg. He swirled the drink in his hand, “You have been dating for... how long?” 

 

“Three years, this fall.” Eiichi answered tersely. He was starting to see where this conversation was headed and it put him on edge.

 

“And how many more years after that will you be dating?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Are you planning to marry her?”

 

His father never showed much interest in his relationship with Akari, since she had never posed a threat to his career. Eiichi couldn’t understand what he wanted to know by asking these questions out of the blue.

 

“Why are you asking me this? What does it matter to you?” 

 

Raging slammed his glass on the desk. A few drops of scotch spilled onto the mahogany surface. “Just answer the  _ damn  _ question. Do you or do you not intend to marry, Miss Umemoto?”

 

Eiichi straightened up in his seat, his father’s raised voice was never pleasant. “I - don’t. Know.” He surprised himself with this answer, so fearing that he would be misunderstood, Eiichi continued, “I mean, not at this time. Not right now.”

 

“If I were to order you to be married within the week, what would you do,  _ son _ ?”

 

“That - is too soon. I wouldn’t do it. I would refuse to.” Eiichi stood up from his seat, frowning down at his father. “Can’t I at least have the freedom to choose this aspect of my life?!”

 

“Sit down,  _ boy _ .” Raging removed his dark tinted glasses, forcing Eiichi to look down in shame at having raised his voice to against his own father. Eiichi knew he had to obey, but did not, even if this was just a hypothetical question. So, he did not take a seat, mouth set in a firm line. Defying his father so blatantly was a risk, but Eiichi thought he knew him well enough to know how to convince him.

 

Eiichi met his father’s hard eyes and responded in a carefully controlled tone. “I still have not reached the peak of my career.” He wasn’t even half as famous as his father had been at his age and both men knew it. 

 

Raging opened the wooden box beside his fountain pen and took a new cigar. “And you think your girl will wait another three years?” 

 

His father’s shift to nonchalance unsettled him. Eiichi had been foolish to think he had any control of their conversation turned interrogation.

 

“Akari understands this, and besides, she also has her own personal ambitions. _ ”  _ They had never talked of marriage, but Eiichi understood that to be her attitude from the way she talked about her fashion brand. 

 

“I hope you’re not in love with her. For your own good. Women are fickle and roundabout creatures,” Raging spoke quietly between plumes of smoke. “Just ask your _mother_. They never say what they truly mean and expect you to understand. So, tell me, Eiichi...what do _you_ truly mean?”

 

_Mother_. Eiichi gulped, his throat was feeling a little dry. “ _This_ is a choice _I_ should make. When I am ready, and I am not.” 

 

“But what if it were in the best interest of Raging Entertainment…?” countered his father.

 

“It is not. It would mean taking new obligations and not being able to be fully part of the band. It would mean the premature dissolution of HEAVENS and discarding all of our collective work and dismissing all of the challenges we faced to get here. We still have so much potential. I can do so much more still!”

 

If his father somehow did not care for anything he had said so far to convince him, then the following would have to. This was the ace up his sleeve, “HEAVENS  _ needs _ me as their leader. If I leave and the group dissolves, we might as well start announcing that Shining Productions is superior.”

 

Eiichi waited for the effect of his words, but his father was lost deep in thought, inhaling and exhaling, soothed by his lesser vices of drinking and smoking. 

 

“That’s all. You can leave now.” Raging pressed a button on his desk phone. “Tanaka, I need to arrange another meeting. See to it.”

 

“Yes, sir. There is a one hour slot on Wednesday afternoon.”

 

He removed the finger off the button and looked up at Eiichi, who was still waiting for the conclusion to their argument. 

 

“I said we were done. Leave.”


	3. Chapter Three

Her corner suite at the Aman Tokyo was exquisite. From one of the highest floors of the hotel, she had a breathtaking view of the city skyline. It was a twist on traditional style, having many modern aesthetics and conveniences. The bed made it feel like she was sleeping on a cloud. The bathtub was divine, and she had taken many luxurious and relaxing soaks during their ten days thus far.

 

But now, Sarena could only view it as a prison.

 

Her cup of tea was untouched, long cold, as she sat curled up in a chair by the window. Her sweater was drawn closely around her shoulders, knees hugged to her chest. It had been a few hours since her father had dropped her off at the hotel, informing her that he would return later for dinner, after a few more meetings. Sarena had nothing to say to him, as she silently exited the vehicle, not paying him a second glance as she numbly entered the glass doors, held open by a bowing doorman.

 

How was it possible for her mind to be racing, with no thoughts coming or going? She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Her stomach was a bundle of sparking wires. She had no appetite for when her father eventually returned to take her to the hotel restaurant. Everything felt so empty.

 

How had she not seen it coming? Was she truly so unobservant and ignorant? No, that couldn’t be it. Sarena sighed, resting her chin on her knees as she stared out at the cars passing by below.

 

She realized that she believed too much in her father and thought that he wasn’t like other businessmen, particularly the ones they had met on the trip. Sarena had fond memories of her childhood - family vacations, her father always taking time off from work for birthdays or special occasions, and from time-to-time, he brought her to his office or on quick day trips. She had the best tutors Westmark had to offer, and there was never a moment where she wanted for anything she couldn’t have.

 

But was she just being groomed for this? It was clear to both of her parents that Sarena was not interested in taking over her father’s company. Had they planned this with that in mind? In hindsight, taking over the company was a better alternative than…

 

Who  _ was _ she marrying anyways? Both her father and Mr. Otori had been vague in their discussions, and a name was never mentioned. Sarena shuddered at the thought of the entertainment mogul being her betrothed, but she still held onto some shred of hope that her father cared enough about her to not subject her to... _ that. _

 

The table vibrated loudly, breaking her from her thoughts. Her phone was trembling across the table. Droplets of cold tea splattered out of the long-forgotten cup. Sarena picked it up and glanced at the screen.  _ Mom… _

 

“Hello?”

 

“Sarena, dear, I haven’t heard from you in a few days. How is everything? How was the party? I’m sure it was absolutely divine.”

 

Sarena’s brow furrowed. How much did her mother know? Was she aware of the ulterior motives of her father’s business trip?

 

“It was...fun, I guess, but mom-”

 

“Oh, wonderful, I’m glad you had a good time. How’s your father? Lots of meetings, I’m sure?”

 

“Yes, lots of meetings. I need to ask you something.”

 

“Of course, dear. What is it?”

 

Sarena paused, not sure how to approach the situation. Her mother was in a fine mood now, but that could always change at the drop of a hat. Particularly if she thought Sarena showed any form of defiance or uncouth behavior.

 

“...dad met with Mr. Raging Otori today. Did he tell you what it was about?”

 

_ Silence. _

 

“...mom?”

 

“Sarena, I know what you’re thinking. Your father and I discussed this thoroughly, and-”

 

“You  _ knew _ ?!” Sarena gasped, standing from her chair. It was one thing for her father to go behind her back, but her mother as well? “Why didn’t you  **tell** me?!”

 

From the other side of the phone, her mother sighed. “Sarena, it’s complicated. You’re young, and you wouldn’t understand.”

 

“So I’m too young to understand but not too young to be married off to some stranger?!” Sarena’s heart was pounding, cold tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

 

“ _ Watch your  _ **_tone_ ** _ , young lady. _ ” Her mother’s voice demanded obedience, but Sarena didn’t care.

 

“This is completely unfair! You can’t expect me to marry someone I’ve never met! All for some stupid business deal? I’m your  **daughter** . Not some bargaining chip!”

 

“Sarena Milan. That is  _ enough! _ I did not call you to argue with you. There is more going on than you will understand. If you want to have a civilized conversation with me, then you can call me back when you have calmed down.”

 

_ Click. _

 

The phone bounced twice on the bed before landing upside down near her pillow. Sarena stood by the window, her hands balled into fists as she glared after it, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She “wouldn’t understand?” What more was there to understand past her father marrying her off to some businessman in a foreign land all to progress his business? She had heard enough at the meeting to know that’s all there was to it.

 

But fine. If her mother wouldn’t give her any answers, then she would make sure her father did.

 

* * *

_[A few days later...]_

 

Walter Leiderein did not make it a habit to visit these types of establishments. In fact, he avoided it altogether. He had a loving and doting wife waiting for him at home, which is something that many other businessmen took for granted. Many times he was invited to places such as this after long business meetings or weekend-long conferences, but every time he said no, which was always followed with raucous laughter and jokes about who wore the pants in the family.

 

However, this time, he couldn’t say no. At least the exterior was not quite as questionable as others he had passed on the drive through this part of town.

 

He was greeted quickly upon stepping foot inside, by two smiling and provocatively dressed women. Walter wanted this to be over with quickly, so he quickly gave them the name of his acquaintance. The girls chattered excitedly as they led the way, one taking him by his arm and the other weaving them in between customers and waitresses.

 

They passed many ill-lit booths, many areas covered in a screen of cigar smoke and the heavy scent of alcohol. No one paid anyone else any mind, too caught up in their own vices to care. At the rear of the room, Walter was guided through a pair of thick, red curtains, into the VIP area. However, his partner was nowhere to be found. The clouds of smoke were less thick here, yet the behavior remained the same.

 

When he thought that there couldn’t possibly be any more to the building, the girls stopped short in front of a solid black door. One of them grabbed the golden handle, opening it for him and gesturing inside. With polite bows, they waited for him to enter before it shut behind him and left him alone.

 

The journey was short, leading to a private room, partitioned off by a similar red curtain that he had walked through down below. From behind this curtain, he could hear quiet giggling and smell the familiar scent of Raging Otori’s favored cigar brand.

 

Before stepping inside, he took a moment to adjust his appearance in one of the full-length mirrors lining the walls. And with a breath to steady himself, he cleared his throat to announce his presence, sweeping aside the curtain with one arm.

 

“Mr. Otori, thank you for meeting with me again.”

 

The giggling stopped and five pairs of eyes glanced at the new arrival. Three of the people in the room were women, coiffed and painted similarly to the ones that had escorted Walter into the room, though these wore low-cut sequined dresses and even more alluring smiles. Two sat on either side of the balding assistant, bemusedly watching him clean his glasses with a handkerchief, while the third escort leaned on Mr. Otori’s left shoulder and poured him a drink. She murmured something in his ear, while keeping her eyes on Walter. Mr. Otori chuckled and threw back his drink.

 

“Take a seat, Leiderein. Glad you could make it,” Raging Otori finally gestured to the empty space beside him. The entertainment mogul seemed familiar with these establishments, and had dressed up for the occasion. One could not ignore the statement of wealth and confidence made by fur trim on the lapels of a pristine white suit. 

 

Walter cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling as though he had intruded on a rather private gathering. He wasn’t sure where to look, so he settled for checking his watch and readjusting his cuff-links.

 

In Japanese, Raging ordered, “Sakura, leave Tanaka to his boring stories and keep Mr. Leiderein some company.” The girl tore herself reluctantly from listening to the assistant’s tale of how he’d met his true love, now his wife, at a sushi bar. She picked up one of the tumblers on the shelf behind the couch and poured a drink for the blonde businessman. She smiled sweetly at him, while handing him the drink and placed a hand on his shoulder. With a slight accent she introduced herself by name and asked him if he was missing home.  

 

The girl couldn’t have been much older than his daughter. Walter smiled politely, allowing her to lead him to the couch. He very much wished the meeting could be held in a more...professional setting as before, but he was not in the position to make those decisions. He took a sip of the drink the girl handed him, doing his best not to be rude to his host or his guests, though he wanted to shirk away from her touch.

 

“Thank you...and, ah, yes. I do. I also miss my wife…” Walter smiled wryly, though with mild embarrassment from the attention he was receiving. Grey eyes glanced to the assistant, then back to the girl, Sakura. Her intense gaze unnerved him greatly. This was very far outside of his comfort zone. Her manicured nails drew lazy circles against his shoulder, and he shuddered involuntarily. “I look forward to seeing her again after so much time away from home.”

 

The scotch burned, but helped to distract him from the excessive attention he was being paid. Walter held the glass in his lap as he turned to his fellow businessman. It was clear he was a frequent visitor to this establishment. How many meetings had he had here? Yet it appeared he had no intent to start this meeting anytime soon, judging by how focused he was on his own  _ company _ .

 

However, the longer he sat there, the more uncomfortable Walter became. Though he was concerned with maintaining a good impression, the girl’s wandering hand across his shoulder and now his knee was prompting him to start the meeting himself.

 

“Mr. Otori, I hope everything is still on track after our last meeting? I trust you spoke to your son, as you said you would. My daughter is quite... _ anxious _ to hear the news and to meet her betrothed.”

 

“ _ Mister _ Leiderein, all in due time.” Mr. Otori held out his glass and the woman beside him refilled it, while playfully brushing the stubble on his cheek. “Let’s just relax for a while, shall we?” 

 

That was easier said than done, as Walter tipped back even more of his drink, attempting to ignore the woman at his side. He would be in dire need of a hot shower that night to ease the tension forming in his shoulders and neck.

 

Smooth jazz filtered through the hidden speakers in the room’s paneling. The escort sitting with the assistant burst into laughter and the two other women turned to face her with interest. She covered her mouth and spoke between laughs. “My Tanaka-san, forgive me for my outburst, you are just  _ too  _ funny. Your wife is a very lucky woman.” 

 

“No, no need to apologize, Rika.” The assistant conversed with her easily as if they had been friends for a lifetime.

 

Mr. Otori cleared his throat and nudged his distracted escort off his shoulder. “Tanaka, Mr. Leiderein wishes to speak with in private. See that everything is in order and return.”

 

The assistant understood at once and stood up, taking his glass of soda with him. “Come ladies, the gentlemen are going to talk business.” The three women followed Mr. Tanaka out of the room and one of them proposed they all catch up on their favorite drama, to which the assistant agreed to with enthusiasm

 

It finally felt like he could breath. At least until the heavy scent of cigar smoke filled the air.

 

A heavier mood filled the room now that it was only occupied by the two moguls. Mr. Otori offered a cigar to Mr. Leiderein, before addressing the purpose of their meeting.

 

“My son has no wish to become engaged at this stage of his life. I could  _ convince  _ him to obey, but that would not be in the best interest of  _ my  _ business. He is my heir and like me, he is headstrong. Marriage, he says, would tie him down.”   
  


Walter had never been one for vices. His morning coffee, perhaps. He would have the occasional wine with dinner. Yet he had never taken up smoking. For this reason, he declined the offered cigar with a raised hand, refilling his drink instead. The crystal decanter collided harshly against the table when Raging spoke.

 

Mr. Leiderein looked up in equal parts shock and confusion.

 

“Well, Mr. Otori, I thought that we had decided this already as the current presidents of our businesses. It would be silly and irrational to leave this type of decision up to our children. After all, we know what is best for our companies. My daughter is mature and responsible, and ready to take her steps towards one day taking over. Joining our two families together would only strengthen both of our lines and secure a profitable future.”

 

How much had Mr Otori told his son, he wondered? Did he leave it rather vague, as he did with Sarena? It was for the best, of course. A need-to-know basis. And until things were set in stone, they didn’t need to know more.

 

“Certainly he was raised with the understanding that these types of things come with being the heir. You’ve told me he has a growing career as an ‘idol’, was it? And I can assure you that Sarena would not interfere with that whatsoever. She would be a dutiful and capable wife to him.”  

 

Mr. Otori remained silent, nursing his drink while the other man rambled on. They  _ had _ agreed to form a partnership between their two companies. Raging Entertainment had the money to invest and Leiderein had the name and reputation overseas that would help greatly with Mr. Otori’s goal to have a hold on the overseas market. What he did not like was that Mr. Leiderein was insistent that the deal could only be made with a marriage between his son and his daughter. Marriage had not been the most profitable enterprise for Raging Otori, with the exclusion of the two sons that were produced, and it had left the man jaded. ‘Love is Dead’ had become his motto for a reason. 

 

But an arranged marriage did not require love, that much was true, but it would certainly help, especially in the long run. “We may know what is best for our companies, but surely even you see that an arrangement of this sort is not truly necessary these days. Many other companies merge without a marriage involved.”

 

Raging Otori looked at his gold watch wondering when his assistant would return to take notes. “Mr. Leiderein, have you considered that I may be opposed to having my son,  _ my  _ heir, wedded with your daughter, dutiful as she may be, because you have stated that you wish to that the Leiderein name remain for any offspring of that union? Do you not see why I would be lenient towards my son’s disobedience in this respect? He is asking for a few years to reach greater success; I personally do not find that an unreasonable request. Could we not reach an agreement and review it in three years time?”

 

Walter swallowed hard, and the liquor scorched down his throat.

 

“Mr. Otori, I was under the impression that this deal was said and done and that introducing it to our children was merely a formality. Arranged marriages may not be necessary, nor are they commonplace nowadays, but considering the difficulties of extending a market overseas, it would do more good than harm. Would their union really be so horrible?”

 

His hands smoothed back the blonde hair behind his ear that had fallen out of place. With a heavy sigh, he sat the empty glass on the table.

 

“Of course, I would prefer to have at least one heir holding my family’s name. After all, we would need at least two heirs to take over each of the businesses. It does not matter to me if it is the first or the second-born so long as they are as passionate about success as we are.”

 

The smoke was getting heavier. Walter pulled a white handkerchief from his inside breast pocket, coughing quietly before he continued.

 

“If your oldest son is the problem, then why not your other son? He and Sarena are closer in age, and I cannot see this being a problem. Your oldest could continue his career, you hold onto a strong heir for your company, and I would have an heir for mine. In the process, our businesses would still be combined. Perhaps he is more...open-minded than your oldest.”

 

Raging removed the cigar from his lips as if he was tasting its bitterness for the first time. Leiderein’s proposal was sound on the surface, but he couldn’t accept it. As the second son, Eiji would be the bargaining chip for an arranged marriage, except that Raging did not trust his youngest with this kind of duty. Eiji was too weak-willed and sentimental. He could be too easily persuaded to make decisions that would not benefit Raging Entertainment.

 

“I am afraid I cannot accept that suggestion, Mr. Leiderein. Eiji is… an unsuitable option. Again, I am willing to settle our agreement a different way.”

 

Walter gritted his teeth. At this rate, a deal would not be decided on by the time they left Japan. This simply wouldn’t do.

 

“...Mr. Otori. I am offering you a sizable stake in my company, which would greatly boost your start internationally. I believe that in order for this to succeed, it is in both of our interests to merge our families. It makes it considerably easier to move finances around, particularly overseas, you see…” Walter coughed a few more times before neatly folding his handkerchief and pocketing it once more.

 

“My daughter, Sarena, as you know, is our only heir. With your families’ prowess and my families’ influence back home, I know that we can do great things, and our future generations would as well. Now, I must implore you to reconsider…”

 

Raging leaned back and made himself comfortable in his seat, resting an arm on the back of the leather sofa. “Mr. Leiderein, I am aware of the great benefits an association with your company would offer, but again, there are other ways. Why don’t we think about this more, enjoy tonight’s entertainment, and meet again later this week? Hmm?”

 

Taking another  sip of his drink, Raging glanced at the other man to gauge his reaction. Negotiations could last months yet this man wanted to make a deal of this magnitude in the span of two weeks. Why was he being so impatient? “A few more days of thinking could also give me time to check further into the financials of your company, not that I distrust what you have told me, it’s just normal business procedure.”

 

Walter’s index finger and thumb pinched the bridge of his knees as he leaned forward. The smoke filling the room was magnifying his pre-existing headache. He was running out of options. Thoughts were crowding his mind with little room to breathe.

 

“Mr. Otori. I am afraid I cannot extend my trip any longer. I must return home to tend to business. This deal  _ does  _ have an expiration date. If we don’t settle this today, then I’m afraid the deal is off.”

 

Beads of sweat gathered around his collar. He was desperate, and it was growing difficult to hide it.

 

“If you are so concerned for the finances, then...then…”

 

The words came out before he knew what he was saying.

 

“Forty-nine percent. If you marry her, you can have a forty-nine percent stake in the company. And after three years, that will increase to fifty-one percent. You get your financial control, and the marriage ensures that it still remains within my family to an extent.” The lump in his throat was hard to swallow, and a cold pain spread across his skull. Walter had run out of options. This had not been in the plan, but it was the only way. The only way to continue.

 

The lit cigar almost fell off of Raging’s lip. He hummed in a low rumble to buy some time to think and calculate what this  _ too _ generous offer could mean. Forty-nine percent to be increased to a little more than half in just three years, and the only string attached that Raging could see was tied to the Leiderein heiress’ ring finger. 

 

With slightly shaking hands, Raging topped his glass and drank it in one gulp. Leiderein must be truly desperate enough to offer him his daughter and half of the famous Westmarkian company. The warm burn of the alcohol down his throat reaches his gut, and his mind stopped spinning. There was nothing to think about anymore. If this was part of a scheme, Raging trusted only himself to be able to outwit it and take what he needed and then some. 

 

“I will accept these terms, if you truly mean them,” Raging responded quietly. “Let me call my assistant to begin writing the contract.”


	4. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to our /known/ supporters:
> 
> @gwenoftheroundtable  
> @captdrobvious  
> @setsuna-no-ai
> 
> And of course a thank you to those anons and unknowns that also read and support. It means a lot to us to know we aren't just writing to empty space!

Several times, Sarena had tried to speak with her father. And several times, he brushed her off. It wasn’t as though she could go back to Westmark of her own volition. Her passport and other travel documents were locked in his room’s safe, and she was without the combination.

 

After their morning meeting at Raging Entertainment, Sarena’s father had made himself scarce. She hardly saw him long enough to say “good morning.” Though she was sure he had plenty of meeting to fill up his time before they left for home, she couldn’t help but feel as though he was avoiding her.

 

So when she heard the positive  _ ding _ from her hotel door, Sarena turned her head in surprise. She had busied herself that night to keep her mind off of things, sorting through her luggage and packing...then unpacking and repacking. There was little else to do, and her appetite had long since abandoned her. Every waking minute was spent wondering about her future, worrying about her fate. Was this marriage really going to happen? When? Where? And more importantly, with  _ whom _ ?

 

Sarena continued to fold her clothes, ignoring the new presence in the room. Socks were neatly stacked and packed nearby her leisure clothes. The few souvenirs she had purchased during their stay were safely stowed in her soft sweaters and blouses.

 

Footsteps grew louder as her father stepped past the entry and into the main room. With a heavy sigh, he passed by her and collapsed weakly into a chair by the window. The sun had just begun to set, casting its orange rays across the cityscape. Sarena turned up her nose as she caught the heavy scent of cigar smoke and alcohol on his clothes, mixed with the lingering musk of perfume. She had half a mind to question where he had been, since the combination of those smells definitely meant he had been somewhere her mother and  _ his wife _ wouldn’t approve of. But she held her tongue. It was him who spoke first.

 

“Sarena.”

 

His daughter did not pause in her movements as she continued to fold, now carefully pressing skirts and dresses flat as she put them away.

 

“ _ Sarena _ , we need to talk. Stop that and come sit down.” Her father sounded different. Tired, almost defeated. Sarena chewed on her bottom lip, finally tossing down the red dress she held in her hands. Before she sat down, she made them both a cup of coffee from the kitchen, though he didn’t ask for it. She could tell he needed one. And this was sure to be a long conversation for them both.

 

Silently, she sat down across from him, sliding his cup across the table to him. Her attention was out the window, watching the sun catch on the glass of the windowed skyscrapers. The coffee did little to mask the stench coming from her father’s clothes as Sarena raised it to her lips to take a sip.

 

“I met with Mr. Otori again today.”

 

_ That explains the cigar smoke. _ Sarena breathed deeply, still refusing to look at him. She knew it was childish, but if her parents wouldn’t treat her like an adult, then this is what they would get. A child.

 

Walter sighed as he took a heavy gulp of coffee. He massaged his temple as he looked across the table to his daughter.

 

“Sarena, I need you to understand something. This is all to ensure that you are taken care of. Everything your mother and I do is for you.”

 

The coffee cup collided with the table with enough force for droplets to spill out. Seething with irritation, Sarena scowled at her father, disbelief on her face.

 

“ _ For me’? _   You’re marrying me off to some stranger for my own good? That’s  _ bullshit _ .”

 

Walter’s mouth opened in surprise, then quickly closed in disapproval. “ _ Language _ , Sarena. Do not speak to me like that. I am your father, and-”

 

Sarena shook her head, standing from her chair. She couldn’t sit still anymore. “No. You can’t shut me down. Not anymore. We are scheduled to leave in two days, and you’ve left me here by myself wondering what my future is going to be! What kind of father does that to his only daughter?”

 

Another sigh and another sip of coffee. He couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes.

 

“No, Sarena. I’m leaving. You’re...staying.”

 

The strength left her knees. Sarena slowly slunk back down into her chair, mouth agape in shock and confusion. “I’m... _ what _ ? No... **no** , you can’t just...you can’t leave me here...you can’t just abandon me.”

 

“Sarena, I’m not ‘abandoning’ you. This is a complicated situation and...everything is being expedited.”

 

“By ‘everything’, you mean my  _ wedding _ ? Do I ever get to know who or why this is happening to me? Why you’re doing this to me? Do you hate me? Was I too terrible of a daughter so you’re making me someone else’s problem?” Hot tears pricked her eyes, but she was too proud, too angry, to let them fall. It pained her to see her father looking the same exact way.

 

“I don’t hate you, Sarena.” Walter’s voice was weak and very tired. “Your mother and I love you, which is why we are making sure that the business survives. If we don’t do this, then you would be left on the streets with nothing. We can’t let that happen to you. He’s accepted the proposal, and by doing so ensures you won’t have to go through any hardships or troubles…”

 

A name had yet to be mentioned, and Sarena was tired of the mystery. She wanted answers. “Who?  **Who** accepted the proposal?”

 

A heavy silence filled the room. Sarena watched unblinking as her father finished his cup of coffee and ran his shaking fingers through his hair. Slowly, his eyes lifted to meet hers. They were empty and lifeless.

 

“...Mr. Otori is a good businessman, Sarena. He’s mature and responsible. You won’t need to worry about anything.”

 

The temperature in the room dropped, and a sharp chill raced down Sarena’s limbs. Her fingers and hands began to tremble, and the heavy tears dropped down her cheeks.

 

“Wh-what? N-No...Father...please...I couldn’t...we could never... _ how can I love him? _ ” Sarena breathed, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

 

“‘Love’? Sarena, sweetheart...marriage and love are not the same thing, and in the business world, they rarely coexist. You are an heiress, and love was unlikely to ever be in the equation for your future. You would have been taken advantage of for your connections and inheritance. A tie with the Otori’s will ensure you are protected from that, as well as strengthen the Leiderein business. This is your responsibility as the heiress.”

 

Sarena listened to him speak, but she could not hear him. A pounding surge washed through her head and her ears. Her chest screamed, and she finally remembered to breathe. Without a word, she stood from the table. Walter moved to stand as well, noting her paling skin and shaking steps.

 

The bathroom door shut behind her with force, and the bolt locked with a loud thud. The tile flooring was cold against her skin when she sunk down against the door, pulling her knees to her chest. Outside, she could hear her father try the handle, before leaning his head against the wood.

 

“Sarena-”

 

“ _ Go away _ ,” she sobbed.

 

“I know you’re upset. And I know you don’t understand what’s happening, but that is only because you haven’t…” Her father stopped short, heaving a sigh. “You’ll be fine. That is what’s important. Try to look on the bright side - he doesn’t have many years left, and then you’ll be left with a larger inheritance than before. You have your whole life ahead of you, and this is only a small chapter of it.”

 

Sarena was not sure how long he stood outside the door, nor how long she sat on the floor. The sun was long gone, and in its place was a moonless sky. Not even the stars were there to comfort her throughout the light pollution of the city. She was alone.

 

* * *

 

Eiichi wiped the dust off the low table in the living room of what was supposed to be their home. He set up the game board, sorting the colorful paper bills in neat stacks and setting aside the metal tokens. Eiji’s was always the dog, or the ‘puppy’, Eiichi’s favorite was the car, and when his father had taught them to play, he used the hat. Eiichi left that one in the box and fished out the dice.

 

“Do you need any help?” he called out to Eiji, who was opening and closing kitchen cabinet doors while a kettle whistled. The warm aroma of hot cocoa reached into the living room and Eiichi breathed it in. It was nice being able to spend some time as a family. Usually Eiichi would take his little brother out in his car, but today Eiji had insisted on quiet time indoors. ‘Like when when we were small,’ he’d said.

 

“Just looking for...aha, here it is!”

 

On his tippy-toes, Eiji reached to the top shelf of the last kitchen cabinet he had checked, his fingers barely grasping the edge of the glass bowl. Gingerly, he set it on the table as he checked the timer on the microwave. Faint popping sounds came from behind the door as the tray spun the inflating bag around.

 

The hot water was still screaming at him, so he turned to the stove to check on his melting butter mixture and to turn of the burner beneath the stainless steel kettle. He hummed a tune to himself as he filled their matching star mugs with water, watching it stir together with the hot chocolate mix. Homemade whipped topping was next, perfectly chilled from the fridge. And from the closest shelf, he grabbed two bright red and white candy canes that were leftover from last year’s Christmas. It was out-of-season, but it tasted good, so why not? Eiji shrugged as he dropped one in each of their cups, before returning back to the stove to retrieve the butter.

 

The bag of popcorn let out a hiss of steam as he opened it, dumping the contents into the bowl. Nearly all the kernels had popped save for a small handful. Next came the herbed butter and plenty of salt - just the way they liked it.

 

“Okay, coming!” Balancing the bowl on his arm and grabbing a mug with each hand, Eiji slowly worked his way into the living room. “Ooh, we haven’t played Monopoly in a long time!” he exclaimed, slowly and cautiously bending over to set the mugs down. A plush pillow was grabbed from the couch, and Eiji plopped down on top of it, setting the popcorn bowl on his lap.

 

“Let’s roll to see who goes first…” Cupping the dice in his hand, Eiji shook vigorously before releasing them onto the table. When they settled, he took a moment to count the black dots. “Nine! Hard to beat,” he grinned, tossing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

 

Eiichi slid one of the steaming mugs of hot cocoa to his left and gingerly took a sip. “Mmm...delicious. It’s perfect, Eiji.” Popping some popcorn into his mouth, Eiichi took the dice in one hand and rolled them into the lid of the box.  The younger brother beamed at the praise, sipping on his own beverage.

 

“Five. Well, looks like you go first, though that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you win.” Eiichi took the candy cane and stirred the cocoa with it. 

 

“‘Let me’ win? I’m really good at this game! You’re just bad with money...not much of an heir-in-training, huh?” Eiji laughed at his own joke, not meaning any harm. His big brother just wasn’t always the best at board games, even if he was great at other things.

 

After a few turns and several purchases of property, Eiichi landed in jail. He shrugged it off while he drank the rest of the hot drink. He wasn’t intending to let Eiji win but it was resulting a little too easy. He sighed, and set his mug down. He was having fun, spending time with his brother, but there were a few things on his mind that kept him distracted and unable to fully enjoy the game. Eiichi yawned and flexed his stiff shoulders. 

 

“...Nii-san?” Eiji asked, holding out the dice. Their regular game nights were always something he looked forward to, since he didn’t get a lot of time alone, just him and his brother. Most of their “family time” was spent with HEAVENS as a whole, or maybe occasionally the once a month dinner with their father...if they were lucky.

 

But tonight, Eiichi seemed more tired than usual. Or maybe just...distant? Not quite all there. Eiji understood. They had all been very busy lately, and it was rare to have this peaceful down time.

 

“Are you okay? Do you maybe just want to take a nap instead? You’ve been acting a little strange after meeting with dad the other day...did something happen? Eiji sat the dice down in front of his brother, picking his mug back up. After a long sip, he smacked his lips in satisfaction, not realizing he had left a whipped cream mustache on his upper lip.

 

Eiichi cracked a real smile and laughter bubbled up in his throat. “I see you’re the big brother now,” he commented and pointed to his own upper lip. Eiji’s eyes widened in realization, as he attempted to lick the remains of his whipped cream off his lips, before following with his sleeve, laughing quietly.

 

Eiichi looked at his little brother and smiled softly, hesitating on whether he should explain what was on his mind. For one, he wasn’t sure where to begin explaining and whether or not it would worry his little brother unnecessarily. But if someone  _ could  _ understand, it would be Eiji.

 

Sighing, Eiichi replied, “I’m  _ not _ sleepy, but I do feel a little tired.” Eiichi slumped forward placing a pillow between his chest that the edge of the table. He took a breath and then spewed out the most troubling and safest fact to share. “Father asked me if I would be marrying Akari anytime soon.” He held his breath and raised his eyes to meet Eiji’s. 

 

Eiji cocked his head to the side. Why would this be troubling him?

 

“You have been together for a long time… well, long in comparison to others in our positions,” he shrugged, leaning back on his elbows. “I thought that maybe it would happen sometime in the near future…”

 

Though, judging from the line forming between his elder brother’s eyebrows, he was beginning to doubt that was the case.

 

“Do you… not want to marry her? Did something happen? Are you breaking up? Are you upset that she didn’t go to that party the other night?”

 

Eiichi looked away. “I don’t… know, Eiji. I really don’t know. I am not upset because of  _ that _ , and she  _ is _ an amazing person, but I don’t think- I am not sure how to say this, but…”

 

Something was missing, but what? They got along well enough. They both had big ambitions. They looked great together, and everyone said they were perfect for each other. But he didn’t feel that same spark he’d felt with that girl at the party. A girl he barely knew...

 

“Father made it seem like he wanted me to answer right away. I told him that it was too soon. That it would break up the band. And, then at the party-“

 

Eiichi looked back up to his brother’s lavender eyes. They were so much more sincere, kind and innocent than his. If he told him about how he’d  kissed someone else, what kind of a big brother would he be? Eiichi didn’t want Eiji to grow thinking that every relationship eventually fell apart. 

 

“Eiji, what if the same thing happens to me? Like mom and dad?” 

 

The apprehension in Eiichi’s eyes was clear. And completely warranted. Eiji sighed.

 

“That won’t happen. You aren’t like dad. I mean…” It wasn’t that Eiji despised their father or resented their mother. Quite the opposite. Much of his childhood was filled with pleasant and happy memories of their family. But as he got older, he realized just how much of their less-than-perfect relationship Eiichi was protecting him from.

 

“...mom and dad just weren’t good for each other. It’s like they were trying to force a piece of a puzzle into a spot where it just didn’t fit. Taping it doesn’t work because the picture still isn’t right…” Eiji smiled reassuringly at his brother and laughed. “Sorry, I think I’ve been spending too much time with Nagi. Puzzles on the brain. But...is Akari your missing puzzle piece?”

 

She was nice enough. Beautiful and very charming. It was true that Eiichi looked happy when he was with her, and she with him. And they had been together for so long, so the only options were breaking up or getting married. Why was he questioning it?

 

“I think you’d be good together, but…” Well, something about her did remind him of their mother, but Eiji was just worried about his brother. He wanted the best for him, so maybe he was just a little overly cautious.

 

“You definitely shouldn’t rush this. Is she the one you want to wake up next to for the rest of your life?”

 

Eiichi remained silent as he considered Eiji’s words. “You’re right. I shouldn’t rush this.” He gave Eiji a wry smile and exhaled. “We don’t fight, so I guess that’s a good sign.” 

 

Eiichi felt a little embarrassed. Since when has his little brother become so mature that he was now giving him relationship advice?

 

“Sorry, Eiji. I shouldn’t be burdening you with my problems, but thank you for listening.”

 

Eiichi reached across the table and gently ruffled Eiji’s hair. “Akari and I aren’t breaking up, okay? So don’t you worry.”

 

Eiji laughed, adjusting his bangs after his brother returned to his spot on the other side of the table.

 

“Good. I like seeing you happy.” It was surprising that their father was pushing for marriage, but Eiichi was getting older. It was only a matter of time before he would start taking over portions of the family business and leaving the spotlight. But HEAVENS wasn’t ready to let him go, and neither was Eiji.

 

“Okay, your roll! You better hope you don’t roll a seven…or eight. Or nine.” Eiji grinned, eyeing the hotel and several houses lining his yellow properties. “Maybe I should go into real estate after HEAVENS...”


	5. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again lovely readers!  
> Special thanks to:  
> @awkwardpotatowriter  
> @indigo_1008  
> @viktuuriqueenkelina  
> @captdrobvious 
> 
> Here is a new chapter for you. Let us know what you think!

“He’s here.”

Assistant Tanaka held the door wide open for Mr. Otori’s attorney to pass through. The man swaggered in with his shiny leather briefcase in hand and set it upon the Raging’s desk, ignoring everyone else in the room except for the man sitting in the high back chair that paid for his diamond cufflinks and gaudy suits. 

Tanaka eyed him with distaste and closed the door quietly behind him, while the other man filled the tense room with insensitive casualness. The assistant noticed how Mr. Leiderein had faded into the paneling and how the businessman’s daughter had become practically invisible.

“Raging, my friend, congratulations are in order.” Mori always spoke loudly, unaware of his own volume and mood of anyone else present. His focus was on his favored client.

“Though, if I remember correctly, you swore you’d never do this again.” As Mori laughed his snakelike eyes lighted upon the young lady in the simple white dress. He smiled a wide, toothy smile, too bright it seemed unnatural. 

Tanaka noticed the girl suppress a shiver and avert her eyes from this unwanted attention. Mr. Mori’s grin had always gotten on the assistant’s nerves. It was like he was making a funny joke at your expense and taunting you to guess what it was about.

Mr. Otori harrumphed and shook his attorney‘s hand heartily, drawing him back to the matter at hand. “Were you able to sort everything out on such short notice?”

“Why, of course, of course! This is why I get paid, is it not?” Mori reached for his briefcase and clicked it open. With well manicured hands he gestured to it with a flourish. Raging nodded with the slightest acknowledgement of being impressed.

Tanaka, who was keeping to the sidelines, stood on tiptoe to peer at the contents of the briefcase. The young lady, curiosity getting the best of her, lifted her eyes to watch the exchange between the two men, her face betraying a hint of anxiety.

“Here is the registration form that will need to be signed by both parties,” Mr. Mori set each stack of papers on the table, “and here is the final draft of the contract your assistant sent over. This took a bit more time to fix, so next time, just call me. I will gladly write you a perfect one the spot. At no extra charge. Just a couple of drinks would do. Say why don’t we do just that after you’re done here, hm?”

“Next time?” Raging scoffed, though there was humor in his voice.

Miss Leiderein’s brow furrowed. Her father said nothing. 

Raging pushed back his chair and walked around to stand in front of his desk, “Well, if everything is ready, let’s get this over with. Tanaka, my pen.”

The assistant fumbled as he took a slim rectangular box from the inside pocket of his grey suit and carried it over to his boss. He snuck a glance to the girl’s father, but the businessman did not meet his eyes. 

The pen gleamed obsidian black. Raging unscrewed the cap, “Now, where do I sign?”

The attorney pointed to the dark line at the bottom of the document and Raging scrawled his signature there without ceremony. Just as if he were signing any other document. 

While Raging signed, Mr. Mori smoothed back his glossy hair and raised an eyebrow to the young woman in white. He then stroked his goatee and grinned. 

Tanaka coughed loudly beside him, but was ignored. Mori’s tone was glib when he spoke to the young bride. “And you, Miss Leiderein, will sign here. Voluntarily, of course.” 

Tanka’s face was impassive as the pen passed from his boss’s tobacco-stained fingers to Sarena’s delicate ones. The assistant tried to understand what was going through her mind, but her expression was inscrutable, though if he were to hazard a guess, she was likely feeling ten times the helplessness he felt when he found out about her fate.

-

Sarena didn’t move. Her feet wore concrete shoes that froze her legs in place. A gentle nudge in her lower back forced her forward. It almost felt like she was in a dream - or a nightmare - and her actions were not her own.

A trembling hand reached for the pen, which was quickly and abruptly released into her possession. The papers before her wore foreign shapes and characters, and her vision swayed. Was this it? With only a simple signature, she was signing away the rest of her life.

To him.

Her gaze shifted to the man leaning on his elaborate desk. Sarena couldn’t figure out what he was thinking underneath the ostentatious hat and behind the darkened sunglasses. Had this been his plan all along?

Next, her eyes darted to the lawyer, still wearing the same slimy grin as before. Judging from his behavior and wandering eyes, the man, Mr. Mori, had some inkling as to what her future husband was thinking. Raging Otori was old, rich, and successful. It wasn’t unheard of for someone of his stature to marry someone young like her so late in his life. And the lawyer knew, like others that came before them, these marriages hardly lasted long. She was a trophy. Just another one of his accomplishments, and nothing more.

“‘Voluntarily’?” Sarena repeated, raising a brow. She didn’t like the way he looked at her nor the way he spoke to her. She was sure he assumed that she was just another gold digger, after the entertainment mogul’s money. Well, she wouldn’t let her reputation fall that low. “How else would it be, Mr. Mori? Am I too young for your tastes?” The words tasted like acid. The lawyer only chuckled and slid the document towards her. 

Her signature leaked out of the pen slowly, as she traced her full named across the paper. Sarena Milan Leiderein. The last time she would ever use it. Her i’s were dotted with slow precision. The capped pen was handed back to the nearby assistant, and Sarena stared down at the document. It was over. She raised her blank stare once more to look at the man who had just taken control of her future, apprehension hidden behind her eyes.

“It’s done.” Mr. Mori snatched up the document and placed it back in the briefcase. It closed with a click. 

“Congratulations, Mrs. Otori,” the lawyer bowed to her and then turned to Raging who was standing in front of his seat. “I’ll take care of everything from here, so don’t let it ruin your honeymoon.” Mori laughed at his joke, looking for Mr. Leiderein to join in. Sarena opened her mouth to object, but it quickly snapped shut. Her brows furrowed in a mix of worry and disgust as she stared at the two men. Raging stepped beside his lawyer and clapped him hard on the back and started leading him towards the door. 

Walter had remained silent and still for the duration of the meeting. His appetite had disappeared a few days ago, and he didn’t have the energy to search for it. The dark circles under his eyes and pale skin told stories of sleepless nights spent tossing and turning, berating himself for his decisions made over the course of the past month. As he watched his only daughter step forward after his gentle prod, a part of him nearly reached out to her. But he knew he couldn’t. It was difficult living the life of a CEO and raising a child in it even more so.

His knuckles turned white as Sarena took the pen in her hand, signing herself over to the Otori family. One day she would understand. She would be taken care of in the meantime, of that Walter was certain.

Mr. Mori’s statement was what it took for his stoic facade to break. “‘H-Honeymoon’…”

Walter looked once more to his daughter. Sarena’s eyes flickered from the two men to her father, then to the floor. Her expression had returned to one of cold passiveness. One day she’ll understand.

“Before we go, I’d just like to say goodbye to my daughter, as I’ll be leaving early in the morning.” 

Walter stepped forward, offering a small bow to the men before stepping past them to Sarena. With both hands, he reached for hers, squeezing them softly. His eyes implored her to look up at him, but when she did, he was met with icy indifference. The man smiled sadly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Your mother and I will visit soon, my dear.” Her body was stiff when he pulled her into a hug. Walter leaned close against her ear, not wanting his words to be heard by anyone else.

“I’m very proud of you, Sarena. I love you.”

Sarena’s breath caught in her throat as she pulled away. She couldn’t look at him any more. Not after what he did to her. His words were all lies. She took a step back, towards the desk, giving him a curt nod.

“Goodbye, father.”

\---

Sarena walked the hall leading to her new home with her husband’s assistant. The balding man with the round glasses had been giving her a tour of the building, and the Otori Penthouse was their final destination. She had been silent throughout the tour, merely walking behind the assistant as she viewed the offices and various studios and eateries in the Raging Entertainment building. Not even a nod was given to the assistant’s profuse explanations of facilities or the general schedule of her new husband. 

“This is your key card, with it you are able to enter the penthouse,” as he explained, the assistant scanned the card and a little red light turned green on the handle.

“Just like that, it’s easy. Here, it’s yours now, Miss- Mrs. Otori.” Sarena stared down at the pristine, white card in her hand. A key to her prison, but it wasn’t as though she could run away and escape.

He opened the door for her to step in first into the luxurious suite. Afternoon light streamed through the large windows framed with long drapes and fell on the dark patterned hardwood floors. The sleek pewter colored fixtures and wall decorations glinted, yet the reflected light gave no warmth, just a cool glow. The suite looked pristine. Unlived in. 

After a pause, while Sarena caught her bearings, the assistant spoke again. “You also have this card for your expenses. Anytime that you would like to go shopping, you just need to let me know and transportation will be arranged. I am Mr. Otori’s assistant and now yours as well.” He bowed to her and smiled when he straightened back up. “If this were a different time and place, I would be the butler!” Mr. Tanaka laughed as his little joke but for long. His smile was tenuous.

Sarena glanced around her surroundings, scarcely taking in the details. Her fingertips brushed over the back of the ivory leather sofa, as she stared blankly out the window. The view was breathtaking from so high up, but she found herself unable to appreciate it.

The penthouse was immaculate. She would never want for anything so long as she lived here, and with the credit card in her hands, she could buy anything she was missing. But what if what she wanted wasn’t able to be bought?

“You may call me Tanaka. If there is anything you need right now, I’ll do my best to accommodate your request.” His voice had taken on a softer tone of concern.

 

Sarena’s nails dug into the back of the couch as her grip tightened. Her eyes were frozen on the card being pressed between her hand and the smooth leather.

“Thank you…” Sarena whispered. It was all she could choke out as her lip trembled, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. This man, Tanaka, was the first person on this trip to show her any form of kindness. Well, except for…

Sarena slowly sunk down to the sofa, the tears freely falling down her cheeks as her eyes squinted shut. It was just a stupid fantasy, barely a memory. It didn’t have a chance of coming true before, and now it was forever lost to her.

With hurried hands, she wiped away the tears, knowingly smudging the make-up her father had insisted she wear for her oh-so-formal ceremony. This was not a very good impression to leave the Assistant with. Sarena sniffled and attempted to compose herself as she looked up at him through blurry eyes.

“I’m...I’m sorry you have to see me like this. I’m fine. I’ll be fine. It’s just...a lot has happened today.”

The assistant nodded and bowed his head. He hesitated for a moment between stepping back or stepping forward, but in the end he patted her shoulder. Sarena’s head dropped back down as she stared at her wringing hands in her lap.

“Mrs. Otori, may I call you Sarena?” He didn’t wait for a response before sitting beside her on the couch. The girl nodded quickly, much preferring the use of her name. Sarena doubted she would ever get used to being called his wife in any way. He let out a tired breath and cleared his throat. 

“I’ve known Mr. Otori for many, many years, even before he retired from singing. He’s arrogant, ambitious, and works too much, and this arrangement was a bit sudden for him, too.” Mr. Tanaka paused, gathering his courage.

“What I‘m trying to say is, old habits die hard and well, I think you’ll be spared much. I hope you understand what I mean.”

Brows furrowed, Sarena looked to the assistant for clarification. The embarrassed expression on his face was all she needed to understand his point. She pulled in a deep breath and nodded once. That was indeed a relief knowing that she wouldn’t have to…

Tanaka had made a point of saying that they had separate rooms, as Mr. Otori’s business kept him out late or leaving early. Though it was now clear to Sarena now that his business wasn’t always work-related. The small door that joined their rooms together would remain closed according to the Assistant, and Sarena hoped it was true.

“I...yes, thank you…and I do prefer being called Sarena, if that’s okay with you, Mr. Tanaka.” 

“Very well, Sarena.” He tried pronouncing her name as best as he could in her native tongues accent. It was a good enough effort, but he apologized nonetheless while chuckling. “I took it in school for several years. My teacher said I was good, but you probably think differently.” Sarena had stopped crying, and a short, quiet laugh escaped her lips.

Mr. Tanaka glanced at the time on his wristwatch, but made no effort to stand up from his seat on the couch. He was looking at Sarena through narrowed eyes and his earlier easy tone was replaced by one of fatherly concern. “Sarena,” he began, as the girl turned to look at him once more. “I know you have no reason to trust me, and that what happened today was probably not what you had imagined things would be like, so I want to say, on behalf of the Otori family, that you are welcome here to your new home. Perhaps it’s not up to your standards back in Westmark, but you will be provided for. Anything you need, I’m a call away and my office is the one with overflowing with paperwork. Alright?” 

The assistant nodded to show his enthusiasm, hoping Sarena could match it. Sarena swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding slowly and forcing a smile.

“Good. Now, I’ll have someone bring up your belongings. The kitchen should be stocked in case you prefer to cook your own meals, or if you do not have the time, like me, you can always call to have dinner delivered. I can order for you today so you see how it’s done.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tanaka. I...I don’t want to be a burden on anyone. Any help you can give me would be much appreciated.” In fact, Sarena hoped to be next-to non-existent for however long she was here. The less she had to interact with others, the better. She was prepared to become a reclusive housewife that stayed in the penthouse and rarely left, only to be shown off like a trophy. The only job she would ever have for the rest of her life.

Mr. Tanaka waited until Sarena’s luggage was delivered and tipped the boy that brought it in. He then turned to Sarena, swinging his arms awkwardly.

“I must leave now. Let you get settled down. Promise me, you’ll try the chicken. Page five, third one down. I’ll be asking for your review.”

While Sarena did not have much of an appetite, she nodded in agreement to the assistant as to not cause him any worry. She stood from the couch, giving him a short, polite bow. “I promise I will. Thank you again, Mr. Tanaka. For everything.”

“It’s no problem at all. Really.” He bowed to her too, and before leaving through the door, he faced her again. “I almost forgot. I’ll be calling you tomorrow to let you know of your schedule, if you have any plans, let me know. Alright? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The assistant waved goodbye and closed the door.


	6. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to our lovely readers, anon or otherwise:  
> @awkwardpotatowriter  
> @captdrobvious  
> @indigo_1008  
> @viktuuriqueenkelina
> 
> You are the best <3
> 
> Enjoy~

It took a few tries to get the coffee machine working. In Sarena’s defense, it wasn’t a machine she had seen before, and in Westmark, the kitchen staff had it prepared for when she woke up.

But when she woke up this morning, the kitchen was silent, the stove top was cold, and the coffee pot was empty. No one had come to help her prepare for the day, nor had anyone set out the nutritious and well-planned breakfast she had grown accustomed to living in her parents’ home.

Sarena had slept well-enough, considering her circumstances. The penthouse was cold, dark, and rather lonely. For so many rooms, she had everything to herself. After the assistant had left her, Sarena took a few moments to breath before taking another small tour of the rooms while on her way to her bathroom.

It was convenient having her own room, and it did settle her nerves enough for her to not have a complete breakdown. It was just as extravagant as the rest of the penthouse with its expansive windows giving a clear view of the city and its expensive furniture and decor. Though it was entirely her own, it still possessed the same coldness as the rest of the apartment.

Sarena had spent the remainder of her night in her room, staring at her open suitcases that had yet to be unpacked into her new closet. Assistant Tanaka had said that anything she wanted from Westmark could be brought here, but she also had the credit card at her disposal to buy anything new. After everything, shopping was the last thing on her mind. Every so often, she would warily eye the black door that joined together her room and his. According to how the lawyer had spoken that day, he had been married before. Did his previous wife use this room as well? Perhaps it was something cultural that she was unaware of, married couples sleeping in separate rooms, or maybe it was just the way he did things.

\--

After wiping up spilled coffee grinds and stopping the steamer from coating the kitchen tile in a layer of foamed milk, Sarena was finally enjoying her “cappuccino,” though it didn’t taste quite like how she had it in the past. Perhaps she should take up Tanaka’s offer on ordering from one of the cafes on the lower levels.

This was her first full day as the wife of Raging Otori. Sarena still wasn’t sure what her responsibilities as a wife were even in the most basic sense, let alone the responsibilities’ of a celebrity businessman’s wife. There wasn’t exactly a class for it in her “act like a lady” lessons back home.

For now, until she heard otherwise, Sarena was trying to make the most of her morning, reading a Westmarkian entertainment magazine that she had brought with her on the trip. A little piece of her old life, one that she didn’t entirely want to let go of.

She recrossed her legs on the leather sofa, adjusting the skirt of her navy blue dress. It was more comfortable in the penthouse under the morning daylight, with the floor to ceiling windows allowing in the full light of the sun. It felt more open and welcoming than it did last night, but she wondered if she would have it to herself again. Having spent her life surrounded by maids and tutors and family, it would be a rough adjustment to the solitude of married life. The thought was a bit ironic. Shouldn’t marriage be less lonely? Sarena turned a page, brushing her hair off of her bare shoulders.

A beautiful, pristine white gown, embellished with lace and sparkling gems. A sharp, black suit, tailored to fit. A flowing silk tulle veil, gently lifting from the imagined breeze. The boutonniere complimenting the floral bouquet held between her delicate hands. And dazzling, happy smiles on each of their faces as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Her brows furrowed as Sarena’s fingers brushed across the glossy magazine page, tracing the silhouette of the wedding gown. Most girls she knew growing up always dreamed about their picture-perfect wedding. Ceremony plans and reception ideas were brainstormed, drawings created of their ideal gown and perfect groom.

None of Sarena’s plans and dreams had ever involved a greasy attorney in a cigar smoke filled office, solemnly signing legal paperwork in a plain business dress. The honeymoon plans never consisted of spending her first night as a married woman alone in a darkened penthouse while her new husband was nowhere to be found.

She chewed her bottom lip as she glanced over the story, too lost in her own thoughts to take anything in. She wouldn’t get her picture-perfect wedding or tropical honeymoon. No gown, no tiered cake or catered meal. Not even a groom of her own choosing.

The door clicked open, and a beat later it was closed with a slam. The magazine nearly fell to the floor as the sudden and loud noise startled Sarena out of her melancholic daydreams. Slow and deliberate footsteps thudded on the hardwood floor leading to the living room. Her head snapped towards the door, wondering if maybe Assistant Tanaka was back to check on her.

Raging Otori was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, except the knot of his tie was loose and the collar of his shirt was full of creases. The dark glasses remained on his face, and it seemed that for the first time they were fulfilling their purpose of blocking out the bright light. He sat down with a groan on the armchair directly in front of Sarena’s, resting his head on the back of the seat. He covered his face with his feathered hat and was silent. 

Sarena wasn’t sure what to expect when she eventually came face-to-face with her husband for the first time since his disappearance the previous day. She had imagined many different scenarios of varying awkward interactions and uncomfortable conversations. His lack of acknowledgement of her presence in the room was not on the list, though she supposed it was the preferred situation in comparison to the others she had brainstormed.

Quietly, as to not disturb him, Sarena placed the magazine on the table, eyeing his appearance. The same clothes from the previous day - well, he hadn’t returned to the penthouse to her knowledge, so that made sense. The usual scent of cigar smoke laced with alcohol was also quite normal she had come to find out, though there was a foreign, underlying aroma of what was unmistakably perfume. Very similar to the scent Sarena remembered wafting off of her father on the day he had told her the news of her fiance. Where had they been, exactly?

It was awkward, sitting in silence, and only growing more awkward with each passing minute. Sarena clasped her hands in her lap, sitting up straighter. With a deep breath, she summoned the courage to speak.

“...Mr. Oto-...um, Raging...?...would you like some coffee?” she finally asked quietly, realizing she should have given more thought to her chosen course of action before speaking. How was she to address him now? Casually? She doubted that. Sarena also didn’t feel entirely comfortable referring to her now-husband as Mr. Otori, as it sounded far too formal and could be problematic in public. She hoped her voice was heard, for she doubted she had the strength to repeat herself, as she sat as stiff as a board, waiting for his response. Or at least a response of any kind. Perhaps he was still drunk…

“No.” He responded gruffly, then cleared his throat. A moment later he removed his hat and placed it on the armrest. His hair looked to have been twisted into curls in places. Sitting up straight, Raging removed his tinted glasses, revealing a pair of tired eyes with purple irises. He rubbed them, then looked at her, but only briefly. Sarena flinched under his gaze. His eyes flickered to the magazine on her lap, open on the picture of the perfect wedding.

“Water is fine.” There was no emotion in his voice. Sarena nodded once, standing to fetch his request. He hadn’t asked for ice, but she dropped a few cubes in before filling the glass cup. A bit of cold water was good for mornings like this.

He waited until the glass was in his hand to speak again. “You’re wearing the same dress I saw you wear after the party. Do you not have anything else to wear?” 

Sarena took her place on the sofa once more, crossing her legs at her ankles and lacing her fingers on her lap. Her eyes self-consciously fell to her lap, glancing over her outfit.

“I only packed a few different outfits for the trip. I hadn’t really planned on...staying here.” Raging raised an eyebrow. Sarena cleared her throat, glancing up at him once more. “And it will take some time for my belongings to arrive from Westmark.” He nodded as if her explanation made sense.

She knew she had been given a card for purchases, so maybe he had expected her to have used it by now. Sighing quietly, she looked at his outfit once more. Sarena was aware of the variety of clubs in the city, particularly ones that she assumed he would frequent. Did her father go there as well? Her mother would have had a fit if she knew.

“...do you want me to prepare fresh clothes for you, or…” Sarena knew the duties of a housewife, at least in Westmark, but were those duties different if you were married to someone of this stature? His outfits were always a bit garish for her tastes - did every piece of his wardrobe have fur or a gaudy pattern on it in some way?

“No, no.” Raging shook his head, and leaned forward. He was still watching her.

“If you would prefer me to wear...something else...I can go change…” Her voice was just above a whisper, and her eyes refused to move from their spot on the coffee table. At one point or another, she was sure the conversation would arise.

“For tonight, yes.” He put his dark glasses back on and continued. “You didn’t know then, why your father brought you here?”

Sarena slowly lifted her eyes. She shook her head in reply, unsure of what to say. Of course she didn’t know. Her reaction in his office only a few days ago should have made him aware of that. And what did he mean by ‘tonight’? Were Sarena’s anxieties going to be realized?

“For…’tonight’?” she asked, shifting in her seat.

“Dinner reservation. Tanaka will send you the details. I have to introduce you to my sons.” He began patting his pockets, looking for something. Sarena had nearly forgotten he had children. The original plan had been for her to marry one of them. Why had that changed so quickly? Was it true, then, that Raging simple wanted her himself? “They have to know who you are and why you are here.” 

He held a small blue velvet box in his hand and tossed it in her direction. “And you’ll wear this.”

 

The unexpected projectile made her jump, but she reached out to catch it. The fabric was faded and a bit worn on the edges. Sarena really wasn’t sure what to expect when she opened the box. Their marriage wasn’t what she - or anyone else - would call traditional, so a ring was the last thing on her mind.

Intricate and delicate gold filigree wove together to form the band. Small, round diamonds detailed the edges of the design, accenting the complexity of the ring. But the centerpiece diamond had Sarena speechless. It was...huge.

“This...this is...it’s beautiful.” She was almost too afraid to take it out of the box, but that was a brief hesitation as she slipped it onto her left hand. It fit like a glove. The main diamond was at least three carats, she estimated; her mother’s ring was just a bit smaller than this by comparison. Sarena held her hand up so the stone could catch the light, scattering small rainbows around the living room.

A small smile formed on her lips. “...thank you. This wasn’t necessary, and it seems like too much…”

“Hmm…” Raging smiled, but it was not in kindness but amusement. “Does it fit? Eiko had slender fingers. My ex-wife,” he explained. Sarena’s smile faded. She had given him too much credit, it seemed. She realized now, with a little embarrassment, that she was still ignorant to the real world. Their marriage was not one of love - far from it - so why should she expect him to act like the husband she had always dreamt of having?

“When she tired of it, she made sure to hand it back. The cut of the diamond was quite sharp. Should still be...” He tapped his forehead with one finger and chuckled. Then he grew somber. 

Sarena watched his finger point to a faint scar, and she winced, then looked back to the ring. Tired...of this? The ring was more impressive than any piece of jewelry Sarena had ever owned or seen. Not even in her imaginations did she picture having this grace her finger as a married woman. Just what type of woman was his ex-wife?

“I see...I’m sorry.” Sarena folded her hands in her lap once more, eyes darting towards the hallway where the bedrooms and bathrooms resided. She wasn’t sure where her questions were coming from. A basic curiosity, but was it wrong of her to wonder about these things? “Did she...also sleep in that room? It was very comfortable - more than the hotel room, of course.”

Raging did not answer her question. “If you have other expectations from this arrangement. Now is the time to state them. It’s not too late for your father to turn around and come back for you. Otherwise, if you plan to keep your part of the deal, then I have some rules.”

Her mouth opened to speak, then shut. Expectations? What did he mean by that? Only a week ago, Sarena was still a single young woman. Any expectations she had about her future were long gone. At this point, it was a blank slate, and she admittedly was not very fond of not having a plan.

“I don’t know what my expectations would be. If I may be honest…?” Sarena paused, waiting for his approval before continuing. He blinked. It took all of her resolve to speak up. Even in a less formal setting, the man before her radiated a commanding energy and overwhelming presence. “I didn’t know I was getting married. From what I gathered at the meeting in your office just the other day, I had thought it would be to your son, which is something else that has thrown off any predictions I had for my future. Arranged marriages are not common in Westmark, so I am not well-versed in what is expected of...the wife. Or the husband.”

Taking a breath, Sarena released it slowly, meeting his eyes once more. She ignored the trembling in her hands, squeezing them tightly. The engagement ring cut against her neighboring fingers. “What exactly is my part of the deal? If it’s to be a good wife, then...I may need some time or...guidance on what it is I need to do to fulfill your needs…”

She bit her bottom lip as her eyes fell once more. A dry chuckle escaped his lips. There was a rustling of fabric as he moved forward, sitting at the edge of his seat. The smell of tobacco and alcohol, and the lingering scent of another woman’s perfume reached her. So did his right hand. He tilted her head up. Sarena froze, her eyes wide in surprise and confusion. She resisted the urge to shy away from his close presence and the smell from his clothes intruding her nose. His expensive cologne did little to mask the telltale signs of his vices.

“I want you…to be perfect. I want no scandals. No lies. No intrusive questions about what I do and how I do it, or how I conduct business. Don’t make me tell you more than once that you are not a celebrity, just a celebrity’s wife.” Sarena opened her mouth to speak, closing it quickly when he continued.

“In turn, I’ll make sure you have access to every comfort you were used to, as long as it does not defy my previous expectations. If you find yourself in lack of something productive to do with your time, you may run a charity event, or take up art lessons, or whatever it is that will keep you occupied and out of trouble.” She wasn’t really sure what to say. This was not what she had thought she would hear when he spoke of expectations. 

“I won’t approach you, for now, until it’s time. Any other questions, or have I made myself clear, Sarena?” 

He waited for her answer, his finger still lifting her chin. His eyes searched hers for agreement or defiance.

Sarena blinked once, then again. Her mouth was dry, and no words would form on her tongue. She wished that she could see through the dark lenses that covered his eyes. It was a bit intimidating, knowing how intensely he was studying her without her being able to do the same to him. She didn’t understand the man in front of her whatsoever, and she doubted that would ever change.

“‘Until it’s...time’?” Sarena repeated quietly, not so much as a question, but as a way of wrapping her own mind around his answer to her unasked question. For now, he had said. A faint heat rose to her cheeks, as her eyes dropped to his hand, still holding her chin in place. An unpleasant chill cascaded down her spine when he had said her name. She couldn’t decide if he was treating her like a child or like a toy, or if this was just how he treated his wives. Too much of this and then maybe Sarena could see why his ex-wife was frustrated enough to leave.

Sarena really had tried not to dwell on that particular aspect of their marriage. At least he didn’t seem to be interested in it, though clearly it had crossed his mind. Vaguely, Sarena recalled what he had said about her at their meeting with her father. Young and pretty. Well, maybe he said his son was uninterested as an excuse to cover that he wanted to marry her himself. He was divorced, after all. Many in the entertainment industry married and divorced and remarried someone far younger. It was headline news for the gossiping housewives in tabloids back home.

And her father simply offered her up, with no regard for her own wants.

Shaking her head, she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Thinking about her father only made her bitter and resentful. “No...no questions. I will do my best to please you.” 

Raging release his hold of her and sat back. His mouth curved at the corners, pleased.

“Perfect.” 

No scandals, no lies. She wasn’t a celebrity, just a celebrity’s wife. An accomplishment to show off every now and then. A mindless object. Charity projects, art lessons...it was like she was still living at home with her family. Nothing had changed, save for the sizable insurance policy residing on her left ring finger.

She forced a small smile and lifted her eyes once more, though the smile stopped at her lips. “I’ll go out to find something to wear for tonight. Do you have a preference? And...to avoid a scandal or any awkwardness when in public, how would you prefer I address you?”

Raging snorted, amused at the question. “‘As your husband, of course.” That didn’t quite answer her question, but Sarena nodded in understanding regardless.

He stood up and stretched, their conversation now over. He stroked her cheek with the back of one finger and chuckled when Sarena flushed. A nervous and quiet laugh escaped her lips as she shied away from his touch. She wasn’t sure if their conversation had made her more comfortable with him or him with her. Either way, she was more relaxed, at least until he did things like this.

Raging headed for the liquor cabinet and filled himself a glass, drank half, and refilled it. He burped into the crook of his elbow, and then talked to Sarena without looking her way.

“If you need anything, call Tanaka.” Those were his last instructions before the door to his room closed with a slam.

Sarena stared down the hallway after him, frozen in place. She felt exhausted, though the day had just begun. Raging had answered many of her questions, though their conversation rose quite a few more. At the very least, she could feel relieved that he planned on leaving her to her own devices, so long as she stayed out of trouble and avoided scandals. That shouldn’t be too difficult...


	7. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the much awaited dinner scene. Bon appétit!
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support with kudos and comments!
> 
> Special mentions:  
> @awkwardpotatowriter  
> @captdrobvious  
> @indigo_1008  
> @mandarancs  
> @viktuuriqueenkelina

Cool drops of condensation ran across Sarena’s hand as she sipped at her glass of water. It was warm in the restaurant, though the sun had long ago set. It was just that time of year where you couldn’t get comfortable no matter what time of day it was or where you were. Or in Sarena’s case, who you were with.

The room was empty, save for the seat next to her at the lavish round dinner table. Of course he had rented out an entire room for a simple dinner with his two sons; Sarena shouldn’t be surprised.

Soon after their morning discussion, Sarena called the head assistant to arrange a car to take her to the shopping district. Though Raging had told her to find something to wear, she didn’t know where to start. The ever-helpful Tanaka, however, must have known she’d be at a loss and gave the driver the names and addresses of various clothing and jewelry stores for her to visit. With the black credit card at her disposal, Sarena had no limitations on what she could purchase. Dresses for all occasions, from morning brunch to black tie gala were tried on in store after store. Necklaces, bracelets, and earrings were bought to accent her attire. Shoes of varying styles and colors filled the trunk of the black sedan that chauffeured her throughout the city.

Though she enjoyed the experience, finally having time to herself to explore the city, Sarena wasn’t sure what it was she bought when the bags were unloaded and brought up to her room in the penthouse by helpful hands. Garment bags filled her once-empty closet, and lingerie and day wear filled her drawers. But the items themselves were a mystery. Anything she tried on that fit her, the employees insisted she purchase. It felt almost like she was a doll being dressed up for their enjoyment. The day was a blur of fabrics and colors.

The clothing she had tried on was nothing like what she would have bought and worn in Westmark. It wasn’t _her_. But...she wasn’t just herself anymore, was she? No, now she was the wife of a celebrity, and she needed to look the part.

For this evening, Sarena wanted to make a good impression on his sons. If they were to be some sort of awkwardly functioning family, then she hoped to get along with each of them. How old were they, she wondered? Did they work for their father’s company, or go their own way?

The ivory satin of the body-fitting dress did not breathe as well as she needed in the summer heat. Sarena adjusted the thin straps on her shoulder. Her hair had become tangled on the sapphire-laden ear cuffs that the jeweler had recommended. Blue brought out her eyes, he said, with a toothy grin. Brushing the stray brunette strands back behind her ears carefully, Sarena sighed. They had been waiting for some time, and her husband did not seem like the most patient man.

“I hope everything is okay...did they say where they were coming from?” Sarena lifted her glass to her lips once more, careful to not smudge the soft pink lipstick on her lips. Her eyes turned to the man at her side, who was dressed in a simple yet stylish navy blue suit. The hat had been left at home, and so had the signature fur trims to his coat, yet the dark glasses remained. His ash brown hair had been combed back with care. Gone was all sign of the disheveled man that had returned late from a night of indulgence.

“They were told to come at 7:00 and they will do so.” Raging responded to her question with slight irritation. It would be strange to say he looked nervous, as he placed his elbows on the table and cracked his knuckles. There was a small sign in the corner of the room that said “No smoking,” and his drink was already halfway gone, but it had not been touched in the last ten minutes.

Time ticked. At last, Raging looked beside him and regarded Sarena’s appearance. “You bought this today?”

His gaze made her sit up straighter, setting her drink down on the table beside her empty plate. She had forgotten to eat lunch, and the hunger was gnawing at her stomach. A manicured hand brushed over the front of her dress, smoothing the pale fabric against her skin. Sarena nodded once and smiled politely

“Yes, I did. One of many. The earrings and shoes, too.” Sarena gestured to each to show off her new accessories. A hopeful smile graced her lips. “I wanted to make a good first impression. I...hope these are to your liking, um... _dear_.”

The word sounded as strange coming from her mouth as it did when she first thought it. It would be too strange to call him by his first name; though they were married, they still did not know each other, and he was many years her senior. Sarena wasn’t sure if there would ever be a time in their marriage, however long it lasted, that she would be able to call him Raging.

“You look nice. It’s a lovely suit...and I haven’t seen you without your hat before.” Sarena glanced him up and down, surprised at the change between this morning and now. “...and without fur.” There was slight humor in her voice as she gave him a small smile.

“' _Dear'?_ ” Raging covered his smirk with a sip of his drink. “That’s new.” He turned to her again. “Do you not like my hat?” He asked, as if testing her. Her brows raised at the question.

“I just mean this is the first time I’ve seen you without it. It’s a good look.” Sarena had assumed the hat was his way of masking a growing bald spot, but his hair was surprisingly impeccable.

With a slight shrug of her shoulders, she took another sip of water to calm her warm cheeks. It didn’t feel right calling him that, but she wasn’t sure what else _to_ call him. It was a tad embarrassing. “...I’m sorry if you don’t like it, I could call you something else.”

Raging glanced at her again with a puzzled look on his face that was quickly masked when the door opened.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, father! Rehearsals ran long.”

Sarena turned her head to the door, a pang of nerves shooting through her core. She had been trying to forget her anxiety as time went on, but now that the moment was here, she realized she wasn’t quite ready to meet her, well, _stepchildren_.

The boy looked young, but carried himself with maturity. Gently tousled brown hair brushed across his forehead, just above his smiling eyes of mauve. He eyed her with polite curiosity, before joining them in the room. After a quick bow to his father, he took the empty seat on Sarena’s other side.

“Father said we would be meeting someone tonight. My name is Eiji, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms…?”

The breath caught in Sarena’s throat. A cold numbing tingle swept across her face and down her spine. _Eiji_. Suddenly, his friendly eyes seemed so familiar. She could remember how soft his hair was as she tangled her fingers through it that night in the maze.

How common was that name? She had met several Tanaka’s throughout the duration of her trip. Maybe Eiji was the same? But they looked so _similar_ now that she really looked at him…

His curious eyes widened in confusion. Had she been staring too long?

Sarena cleared her throat, forming an apologetic smile. “S-sorry...Sarena.” She offered her right hand, which he took happily. She pulled away, a bit too quickly, to reach for her drink, trying to steady the racing of her heart. Sarena turned away from Eiji, trying to wash away her memories with her water. Those thoughts had no place in her head now. Not anymore. She needed to move on.

While father and son caught up on talk of rehearsals, Sarena tried to listen, but her attention wavered in and out focus. Her mind was still racing with the sensations and emotions of that night at the garden gala. She had been ready to move on after her conversation with her husband that morning, but it was as though Eiji had opened the floodgates once more. Snippets of conversation - choreography, vocals, footwork, timing - went in one ear and out the other. Sarena gathered that Raging’s son was in the entertainment industry himself, but that was all she could garner from their talk.

After a lull, a waiter stopped by to check in on the guests. Chairs had been set for five, but only three people were present to make their orders.

Raging look at his jeweled wrist watch impatiently and asked his son. “Where is Eiichi?”  
____

“ _Eiichi_ ,” Akari called his name breathlessly as they ran into the restaurant, hand in hand. Two footmen in white gloves opened the pair of ornate doors, allowing them through. The restaurant host was attending the couple in front of them, so they waited in line for their turn. From beyond another set of doors, champagne flutes and silverware clinked.

Akari tugged at the sleeve of Eiichi’s violet blazer. “What are we going to tell your father when he asks why we were late?” She clung to his arm, still catching her breath. Eiichi grinned to see her look so flustered. She was always so prim and proper, but she sometimes had her moments where she would throw caution into the wind. Just a moment ago had been one of those times, though it had been short-lived because she was always concerned about appearances. Even now, Akari kept smoothing her red dress of unseen wrinkles and arranging her silky black hair into place.

Eiichi glanced to the side. A middle aged couple ahead of them were being led through the doors to be seated and the host was now attending the next pair. Eiichi leaned in and whispered in his girlfriend’s ear. “Well, we could tell him the truth. Tell him what we _did_ that made us late, _every little detail_. I am sure he would understand.”

Under the layer of perfectly applied makeup, Akari blushed as red as her re-painted lips. He stared at them and then back at her eyes. She smacked his arm.

“ _Eiichi_ ,” she hissed, looking around them to see if the people in front and behind them had heard. “ _You will do no such thing_.”

“ _Ooh, that felt nice, love_.” Eiichi chuckled and this time earned a subtle pinch on his forearm.

Someone cleared their throat.The restaurant’s host was waiting for them with the patience of a monk. Akari nudged Eiichi forward when the host asked for the name of the reservation.

“Otori.”

The host’s beast eyes darted upwards to look at Eiichi’s face again. Eiichi waited for that tell-tale look when someone recognized who he was, but the host was a professional and gave nothing away.

“Dining room number four for Mr. Otori.” The host told a staff member, who then lead them. “This way please, Mr. Otori.”

Akari gasped when the doors opened for them to the glittering main dining room floor. “This is beautiful, Eiichi. We should come here again another time, by ourselves. I’ll check our schedules and make a reservation tomorrow.”

“That’s fine,” Eiichi replied, leading her by the arm to the private dining rooms. The staff signaled to their reservation and ask if anything else was needed. Eiichi replied no and the staff opened the door for them to enter.

“Who do you think your father wants us to meet?” Akari whispered just as Eiichi was about to step inside.

“A new conquest, perhaps.” That’s how it usually was and why Eiichi was feeling unimpressed and in no hurry to meet someone who would be gone a few weeks later.

Time stopped when Eiichi saw who it was. A white dress, shy pink lips, and wide grey eyes.

_Sarena._

_Eiji._

All she could do was stare at _him_. It was absurd, wasn’t it? There was no way he could be here. She was just imagining this, right?

_Impossible_. No, this could not be happening. But, it was, and Eiichi felt his body move - bowing to his father, pulling a chair for Akari, sitting down - but his mind was frozen in place. He didn’t dare look at _her_ across the table. It couldn’t be _her_.

It felt as though she was drowning. All other senses slowly disappeared one by one, a cold ache coursing through her veins. She fought off the nausea that threatened to clog her throat. She couldn’t hear the pleasantries being exchanged between the others, nor hear the sound of the chair scraping against the floor, or even the lingering smell of cigars that permeated all of Raging’s clothes.

“...this is my son, Eiichi, who despite being the eldest, shows a remarkable lack of manners.”

Sarena wasn’t sure when her mouth fell open in shock. Only when Raging spoke did it snap shut once more, and she forced her eyes down to her empty plate. ‘ _Eiichi_ ’ he said? But, he had said his name was…

“Sarena…?” a soft voice spoke from beside her. She turned her head to Eiji, sitting next to her. His brows were furrowed in concern. She must look awful. Could anyone blame her though, if they knew the truth? Sarena shook her head, a shaky smile on her lips.

“I’m sorry, you...you just look so much alike. I was surprised, is all.” It was giving her a headache, forcing herself to not look at him. He was wearing glasses. He hadn’t been that night. And his hair looked softer when it wasn’t pushed back.

Eiichi felt a prodding at his side. “Are you alright, Eiichi?” Akari asked.

“I’m fine. Just. We had some traffic, and that put me in a bad mood.” The lie came so easily it surprised him. This was becoming a habit around _her_ , he noticed.

Hearing his voice was simultaneously music to her ears and driving a wedge into her breaking heart. He wouldn’t look at her either; she could feel it. And who was the woman with him? Sarena risked looking up once more.

“Oh, yes. The traffic was such a great nuisance. We’re sorry we were late, Mr. Otori, right, Eiichi?” Akari reached out and placed a hand on Eiichi’s shoulder.

She was _beautiful_. Her hair and make-up was flawless, and it made her look like someone that Sarena would find on a magazine cover or a billboard advertisement. Her amber eyes were too busy fussing over the man next to her. Her red manicured nails brushing across his arm.

“Now that we are all here, we can finally order .” Raging pulled a cord next to his seat and a bell rang, requesting service. A waiter promptly arrived to take their orders for food and drinks.

“I didn’t know you were coming, Akari. It’s nice to see you again.” Eiji smiled brightly, then turned to his brother. “I didn’t think you left that far behind me, nii-san. I was wondering why you didn’t want to ride together, but now it makes sense since you had to pick up Akari. I wouldn’t have minded a little extra driving though.”

“Yeah...things happen,” Eiichi reached for his menu and opened it, letting Akari do the talking. “Awww…you’re the sweetest, Eiji! Next time, alright?”

Sarena’s breathing was still irregular, as she clasped her hands tightly on her lap. Her head was feeling fuzzy, and a gnawing pain ate away at her chest. They were... _together_ , then, Eij- _Eiichi_ and Akari. How long, she wondered? Briefly, her eyes flickered up, just to relieve the pressure in her forehead from avoiding staring directly across the table. From the look of it, he wasn’t expecting to see her either.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name, I’m Akari Umemoto, and I can’t help but notice you are wearing a Gucci dress on. It looks gorgeous on you.”

Sarena’s eyes quickly flickered over to the woman across from her. There was a sour taste in her mouth, and the water wasn’t helping to wash it away.

“Sarena Leiderein,” she replied with a polite nod. She glanced down at her dress then back over to Akari. “Thank you, I just bought it today.”

“Oh, it’s nice.” Akari smiled.

Sarena realized, when her eyes dropped once more, that she may be coming off rather short or rude, which wasn’t entirely her intention. Confusion, anger, and sadness all blended together to form a thick fog in her mind. She couldn’t think straight, let alone hold a conversation.

Eiichi felt his skin crawl when his girlfriend began small talk with Sarena. He risked a look in her direction and caught a glimpse of the diamond ring on her finger. He recognized that ring. It had been his mother’s. Anger bubbled up in his throat, and he turned to look at his father sitting beside him, but the man was already aware of Eiichi’s realization. With one stern look, of the kind that only Raging Otori could give, Eiichi swallowed the dozen incoherent questions on his mind. That look meant that his father would explain in due time. Eiichi’s knuckles turned white and through gritted teeth requested the first item on the menu. It was all he could see through his tunnel vision.

“It was Miss Leideren yesterday morning. Tonight, it’s Mrs. Otori.” Raging raised a recently filled champagne flute. Akari gasped in polite surprise and followed suit with her own glass.

“Congratulations!”

Sarena sighed quietly, shaking her head. “Right, of course. It’s all so new, I’m still not quite used to it, dear.” Regardless of her inner turmoil, she knew there was still a role to play. No scandals and no trouble. When they returned home, she could let it out, but for now - she was to be the perfect new wife. She picked up the flute in front of her, watching the corner of her vision. Eiji looked surprised, as he glanced between his father and her, and the glimmering ring on her hand. Without a change in expression, he reached for his own flute, raising it to them both.

“...congratulations, father. And Sarena.” His voice was quiet, though he still wore a small smile on his face. Sarena turned to smile back at him, before tipping back her flute. She didn’t typically enjoy alcohol, but it seemed necessary to survive the evening.

When she sat her glass back on the table, she risked a glance at Eiichi. What was he thinking?

Eiichi stared at the bubbles rising in his champagne and did not trust himself to not break the stem. His jaw clenched and for the sake of not drawing attention he grasped the flute and drank it all in one gulp. The alcohol went straight to his head, but it did nothing to clear his thoughts. The sooner this dinner was over the sooner he would - he didn’t know what he would do. This was all too confusing a nightmare.

\---

The main courses arrived promptly after ordering. Sarena had looked over the menu many times - anything to distract her from the others at the table - but none of the words were making sense to her. In the end, she mindlessly ordered a simple garden salad, her appetite from earlier faded and replaced with a tangle of apprehension and anxiety.

Silverware scraped across plates as polite conversation was exchanged. Sarena felt as though she was the only one feeling the heavy tension in the air, hovering over their table. She barely touched what was on her plate, thoughtlessly moving the food, rarely bringing it to her mouth.

Akari was a skilled conversationalist and together with Eiji they made it easier for Eiichi not to have to speak much. Instead he focused on his plate, stabbing at the steak tartare with his fork, and only responding when prompted with a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ or ‘mhm,’ but did not contribute much else. He noted with interest that Sarena was not speaking either. Which was fine, for if she spoke, Eiichi was afraid she would suddenly speak the truth of what had happened.

“...so, how did you two meet, if I may ask, Mrs. Otori?” asked Akari, with excited curiosity. Sarena looked up from her plate, staring blankly across the table. _How did we...meet?_

Eiichi set down his fork with a trembling hand. He had avoided looking at Sarena directly, but now his eyes slowly looked up to see how she would answer. Was she just like the rest of his father’s lovers, except that she had succeeded in getting a ring on her finger where the rest had failed?

Her eyes glanced to Akari’s side, at the uninterested Eiichi, then quickly back to Akari.

“Um, through the gala last week. My father was invited and brought me as well. We…” The words hitched in her throat. How was she supposed to explain their marriage? It was quick and unexpected, at least on her end. Knowing her father, Sarena didn’t have any idea how long it had been planned before she was informed.

“The gala? Eiichi invited me to it, but I had to miss it, unfortunately. I had another event scheduled at the same time, for my brand Yume, you see, I’m in the fashion industry, and I had to be there to showcase my new collection. I could not _not_ be there. Right, Eiichi?”

“Yeah,” Eiichi answered mechanically. He then felt the chill of his father’s gaze upon him, so Eiichi mustered the courage to look him in the eye. “Why, it must have been love at first sight for you two to decide to marry so soon,” his smile was not enough to conceal the bitter edge of Eiichi’s words.

“ _Eiichi_ …” Raging’s fork clattered on the plate. Sarena flinched, and from the corner of her eye she could see Eiji sink back into his seat. Eiichi could see that his father was about to lose his temper and if he did, then he would have an excuse to leave. However, Raging only looked him squarely in the eye and replied, “Real world relationships are more complicated than your fairy tale notion of love. You still have a lot to learn, _boy_.”

Eiichi stared back and eventually relented and looked back down at his plate. He saw Akari take an embarrassed sip of her drink. Sarena steadied her trembling hand, eyes slowly lifting to look across the table. She was sure his words were meant to hurt her more than his father, but there was nothing she could do. The irritation radiating from Raging was enough to keep her silent. All she could do was look back at her untouched food, wondering how much longer this dinner would continue.

“S-So, are you planning a honeymoon?” Eiji asked in a cautiously cheerful tone. Sarena turned her head to him, sighing quietly but forcing a shaky smile.

“I’m...not sure, Eiji. It’s a busy time of year, so…” Sarena trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. She didn’t particularly want to go on a honeymoon of any sort, and after their morning discussion, it didn’t seem _necessary_. But if it was something Raging deemed necessary, she doubted she had any choice in the matter.

Raging shakes his head, “Sarena is right. It’s a busy time of year, especially so with HEAVENS’s ‘Lost Horizons’ tour planned. _Duty_ comes first.” These last words were directed at Eiichi, who was now realizing the true motive of meeting with his father. If Eiichi had only done his duty as an obedient son…

“Excuse us, but we have to go.” Eiichi rose from his seat and placed a hand on Akari’s shoulder. Finally, Sarena looked up at him, following his arm down to where his hand rested. “I almost forgot, Akari has to catch an early flight tomorrow, and I have to take her home.” She looked up at him in surprise, and then understanding.

“Ah, yes, yes, that’s right! I’m so sorry, I should have mentioned it at the beginning. Please excuse us,” she left her folded napkin on the table and picked up her purse. “Thank you so much for inviting me, Mr. Otori. It was so nice meeting you, Mrs. Otori, I hope we meet again soon. Bye, Eiji, you sweet angel.” She pinched his cheeks before quickly following Eiichi out of the dining room.

Eiji waved in goodbye, rubbing his cheeks with an embarrassed smile. Sarena watched them leave, his arm still around her. Her appetite was truly gone now, as she set her fork down next to her plate, a small pang of relief shooting through her. This was not ideal. Not in the least bit, but the dinner was over, it seemed. At least until the waiter returned with a dessert menu.

“Was the meal not to your liking, Mrs. Otori?” he asked as he cleared away plates. “Would you like me to take it back and get you something else?”

Sarena shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. “No, that won’t be necessary. I just didn’t have as much of an appetite as I thought I did.” Beside her, Eiji perused the dessert menu with a finger on his chin.

“Could I please get the brown sugar pavlova with the caramelized peaches? Oh, and a black tea with cream and sugar,” he asked politely, handing the menu back with a smile. It seemed that with his brother and Akari gone, Eiji felt a bit of relief as well. It was visible in the way he relaxed in his chair, expressions soft and carefree once more. The waiter asked Sarena if she would like to place an order. Though she had not eaten her dinner, Sarena could feel the impending headache forming behind her eyes.

“Just coffee, please. Black.” The waiter nodded, looking then to Raging.

“Anything for you, Mr. Otori, sir?”

“No, thank you,” replied Raging. After the waiter left, Raging deflated in his chair and began nervously drumming his fingers on the table. Under his breath he grumbled against the ‘No smoking’ sign.

“We are all looking forward to the tour, father.” Eiji spooned his dessert into his mouth, speaking in between bites. “ Everyone is working really hard - I could see lots of improvement today, particularly in choreography and timing.”

“Good. I expect your performance to be flawless by next week. Tell Eiichi, I’ll be stopping by soon during rehearsals.”

Sarena held her coffee with both hands, cocking her head to the side with curiosity. “I’m sorry if you’ve already said this, but, what exactly _is_ HEAVENS?” From the discussions, she knew it was some sort of entertainment group. Singing, dancing, acting - she wasn’t quite sure, but it appeared both Eiji and Eiichi were a part of it.

Raging shook his head and turned to Sarena. “The fact that HEAVENS is not yet known overseas is one of the reasons for...” He glanced at Eiji, and then said. “I’ll let you explain Eiji.”

Eiji drank from his cup of tea as he explained with his ever-present smile. “HEAVENS is an idol group under contract through Raging Entertainment - father’s company. Eiichi and I are in it, as well as five others! We’re one of the most popular idol groups in the country.”

“Oh, I see,” Sarena replied, setting her empty cup down on the table. “That’s amazing, Eiji. I would love to see one of your concerts.”

“Of course! But if you wanted, we rehearse practically every day. Again tomorrow, if you want to stop by! I could introduce you to everyone - oh, but only if that’s okay with you, father.” Eiji bowed his head to Raging. Sarena turned to look at him. It felt as though she was a child asking for permission, too.

With a wave of his hand, Raging gave his consent to the idea. “I see no problem with this. Sort it out with Tanaka. Perhaps, after you see them perform, you’ll _understand_.”  
___

“So, are you going to explain to me why we had to leave dinner early and with such a poor excuse?”

Eiichi opened the door of his car for her and then ran around the front to get in on his side. He turned the ignition and backed out of their parking spot, delaying his answer to Akari’s questions.

“ _Eiichi_ …” Akari reached for his arm, and Eiichi flinched. “What’s wrong Eiichi, you’ve been acting so strange lately...did you not know your father had remarried?”

He did not answer, so Akari understood that to mean it she had hit the mark. “I admit I didn’t expect it either, but I thought you knew. Weren’t you at the gala too? You must have seen him with her there.”

“I- I left early. After I called you, I stuck around a bit and then I left. I wasn’t going to hang around with my dad and his... _friends_. You know I dislike them.”

“But that’s exactly why he takes you to these events, so you can start building connections as his heir, and know who you will have to work with in the future.”

Eiichi huffed in annoyance and turned left after the light turned green. Akari was right. This was usually an argument between them. Sometimes when Eiichi did not feel like bending to the demands of an eldest son, she would set him on the right track with some common sense.

“So, you didn’t get introduced to her?”

“No,” he answered curtly, putting slightly more pressure on the gas pedal.

Akari sighed, and then added, quietly. “She’s a bit young, isn’t she? Probably even younger than us by a couple years…”

Eiichi felt her amber eyes looking at him. She wanted him to provide some additional commentary on his impression of his father's new young wife. He didn't want to think about her. He couldn't think about her. Not now, not when he was driving. Not when his girlfriend was sitting beside him. Not when everything he thought he knew about Sarena was a contradiction. He would have believed her to be a lookalike had not the name been the same.

Eiichi kept his eyes focused on the traffic, Akari continued.

“What else… she’s a foreigner, but her Japanese is really good. She has expensive taste in clothes, though she did say she just bought her dress today...”

He could hear the wheels of Akari’s imagination turning, trying to piece the story of that mysterious young bride. If Eiichi didn’t say something, he had a feeling Akari would start asking questions that would lead to an uncomfortable truth.

“...or do you think she could be a celebrity from somewhere, you know, like Westmark, that’s trying to make a name here? It happens, you know- ”

“I don’t know Akari. I didn’t really pay her much attention.”

“Yes, I saw how you were completely ignoring her. That was very rude of you,” she said with mock reproach.

“Akari. All I saw was that she had my mother’s ring on her finger, and I just...I can’t accept that. My father has had flings, but he never said he would marry again. _Why_ would he marry _her_?” Eiichi bit his lip. He could hear an emotional edge on his tone that he didn’t like.

Akari thought for a moment. “Raging Entertainment has been extremely well off for the last few years. You have a tour coming up with sold out venues -” she counted on her fingers.

“No. The agency is not going through money troubles, I can tell you that much.”

“So, what you are trying to say is that she married for the money?”

It felt better hearing this truth from Akari. It made more sense. The Sarena he’d met at the gala was a lie. She had been looking to deceive him. He could protect himself with that information if Sarena ever tried to use what happened between them to her advantage.

Eiichi pulled up to the gate of Akari’s house. She entered the code with her phone and then entered. Neither of them made an attempt to exit the car.

“I have told you about the other women who’ve come close to my father. What else could it be but the money? It’s always about the money... and the fame. But why did he fall for it? Why _her_?”

Akari covered his hand with hers. He intertwined their fingers.

“If it makes you feel better I can talk to her and find out.”

Eiichi turned to look at Akari. Guilt and shame and anger made him hold on tightly to her.

“No. You don’t have to. It’s a little too late for that. They are already married. No we just wait for her to come up with an excuse to leave him and take her share.”

“It’s not too late. We could stop her. Let me talk to her.”

“ _No!_ \- No. Just leave it. It’s fine.”

Akari blinked and let go of his hand. “Alright. Whatever you say.” She quickly picked up her purse and opened the car door herself, stepping out before Eiichi could help her out. She was irritated and Eiichi was correct to guess he would not be invited in tonight.

Curtly, and without turning back, Akari bade him goodnight.


	8. VANxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a special thanks to our anonymous and non-anonymous supporters! We love writing this story, and we're so glad there are those out there who possess a niche taste to read our writing and support us! Even if you don't think it's niche right now...heh, just wait a few chapters ;)
> 
> @awkwardpotatowriter  
> @captdrobvious  
> @indigo_1008  
> @mandarancs  
> @viktuuriqueenkelina

8:10 - _Eiichi_ : Good morning love  
8:11 - _Eiichi_ : Sorry about last night. Can I see you today? 

8:24 - _Akari_ : I don’t know if you can. I’m supposed to be catching an early flight and traveling. _Remember?_

8:25 - _Eiichi_ : Are you mad at me? Really mad? 

8:26 - _Akari_ : You made me lie to your family get out of dinner. 

8:27 - _Eiichi_ : Sorry about that, but like I said, I couldn’t be there any longer. 

8:28 - _Akari_ : I don’t know...you could make it up to me

8:28 - _Eiichi_ : oh yeah? _How?_  

10:13 - _Akari_ : Well...  
10:13 - _Akari_ : I have one idea

10:16 - _Eiichi_ : Tell me. 

10:17 - _Akari_ : Take me back to that restaurant this week  
10:17 - _Akari_ : I’ll pick your suit  
10:18 - _Akari_ : and let me take a nice picture of us together for my blog  
10:20 - _Akari_ : Yes or no?

10:24 - _Eiichi_ : Sorry, I’m at rehearsals and Tanaka stopped by with you know who  
10:24 - _Eiichi_ : yes, I’ll take you, but we have to get the picture approved before you post it anywhere 

10:24 - _Akari_ : Thank you, ily so much <3 I can make the reservation  
10:25 - _Akari_ : you mean your father’s wife? What are they doing? 

10:27 - _Eiichi_ : Yeah. I have to go. Talk later. 

 

* * *

 

 

Assistant Tanaka was a very timely man. Sarena had barely finished getting dressed for the day when the penthouse elevator _dinged_ , and the head assistant stepped out. 

“Good morning, Sarena!” Assistant Tanaka called out to her her brightly. “I hope I’m not too late.”

“I’ll just be one minute, Mr. Tanaka. I’m so sorry to keep you waiting. I can’t find the shoes I bought the other day…” Sarena called out from her room, digging through the piles of boxes and bags that littered her floor. Her plan had been to finish organizing her purchases after they returned home from dinner the previous night. 

However, the event left Sarena more exhausted than she had originally thought. Eiji joined them in the car on the ride back, separating from them once he had reached the floor where the rest of the HEAVENS members stayed, connected by their shared lounge. He thanked his father for dinner, and once more congratulated the both of them, saying he looked forward to spending more time with her.

The rest of the elevator ride was silent. When they stepped off, Raging silently made his way to his room, shutting the door behind him, and once again, Sarena was alone. The moment her feet touched the plush rug of her bedroom, all the remaining energy drained out of her. She had a headache, and her stomach was angry with her for not eating more than she did.

She still couldn’t believe that Eiichi was Raging’s son. She didn’t see the similarities before, but now, they were clear. Sarena wondered, as she prepared for bed, if she had committed some heinous crime in a past life, sentencing her to a lifetime of suffering in this one.

The only way to describe that night in the garden labyrinth was love at first sight. Well, perhaps that was going a bit too far, she admitted as she threw herself on her bed. She knew she felt _something_ after talking with him, and dancing with him, and kissing him. There was something there, and she knew he felt it, too, or at least she hoped he did. But…

He had _lied_ to her. About something so simple as his own name. And he had omitted the fact that he was in a relationship. Who kisses someone else when they’re in a committed relationship? Sarena groaned and covered her face with her pillow.

And the way he had _looked_ at her. Shock, melting away into disgust. What had she done to deserve that?

The thoughts and unanswered questions remained with her throughout her restless night and her morning. She had promised Eiji that she would stop by the rehearsals today to meet the rest of his group, but that would mean she would have to see _him_ again. Sarena supposed she could just stay in the penthouse, but it would break her heart to see Eiji disappointed. That face of his was too precious and downright angelic, and Sarena would never forgive herself if she was the reason it twisted into sadness.

With a sigh, she grabbed the closest pair of shoes she could find. They weren’t what she was looking for, but they would match just fine. She couldn’t leave Mr. Tanaka waiting any longer

The assistant stood patiently in the living room, hands behind his back. When Sarena appeared from around the corner, he smiled and bowed his head.

“Okay, I’m ready to go. Thank you again for giving me a tour of the studio. I had no idea that his sons were in a music group. Was Mr. Otori also in a group?” Sarena asked, smoothing out the wrinkles on her pink dress as she joined him in the entryway.

“It’s no problem at all. You look wonderful, Sarena.” He bowed to her and offered her the crook of his arm.

Sarena smiled at his compliment and took his arm, her spirits lifted just by being in his calm and comforting presence.

“I see Mr. Otori failed to mention his very successful singing career during dinner? That’s odd.” Tanaka chuckled and gestured towards the hall. 

Considering what she knew about the man, it was strange that he really didn’t talk much about himself last night. But since it was just with family, there wasn’t really a need. Sarena assumed everyone present, aside from her, knew all about his success.

“Raging Otori was the first solo male idol to sell over fifteen million copies of one song. He surpassed that record later with _nineteen_ million copies. He was a top idol back in the day. Very popular and _very_ in demand.” There was a hint of pride as he spoke about his boss’s former exploits. “ _Those_ were the days…”

“Oh, wow…” Sarena exclaimed as they stepped into the elevator. “It’s no wonder he runs a successful entertainment business then. Or that his...sons are also in a successful group. I look forward to seeing what they’re like. Eiji told me there are seven members total? That seems large for a boy band...ones in Westmark usually have four or five.”

“Well, HEAVENS used to be a three idol band, but demand and audience surveys showed that larger groups are the way to go. The entertainment industry is a highly competitive field. Seven members were needed to compete on a level playing field. Plus, it helps with variety.”

The ride was quick to the lower levels that housed the rehearsal rooms and studios. As they stepped out, Sarena stared in wide-eyed curiosity at the platinum records and promotional posters adorning the walls. Some displayed the members separately and others in groups, all in varying costumes on different stages. Some were movie theater posters, and she was able to compare the faces between them all and recognize Eiji and Eiichi.

“What do idols do exactly? More than singing?” she pondered, wondering how busy their schedules must be every day.

“Well, they do everything - sing, dance, act, host, promote, advertise - idols must be multi-talented.” Tanaka gestured to the posters on the wall. “Every idol has to be able to shine on their own and also work well in a group. That is why they are carefully selected and branded according to their personality.”

Tanaka pointed towards a poster that spelled the words HEAVENS. Behind each letter of the band’s name was a photo of each of the idols and each had a different color backdrop. Sarena stared at it intently, trying to memorize each of the faces.

“There certainly is a variety here…” she observed, noting the different faces and styles that each idol brought to the group. But they seemed to fit well together, appearance-wise at least.

“Our agency has been very deliberate with the creation of HEAVENS. As an example, each letter that forms the name of the band is the first letter of that idols first or last name. See how Eiichi and Eiji represent the E’s?"

“Oh...you really go above and beyond for branding, huh?” Sarena mused. “Don’t tell me they had to change their names for this.” She stifled a laugh behind her unoccupied hand. Considering how serious this business seemed to be, Sarena wouldn’t be surprised.

Tanaka laughed with her then explained “We have an _excellent_ creative team, so that was unnecessary.”  
  
He began pointing to each of the idols and then looked at the time on his watch. “Oh, how about instead of me telling you their names, we have them introduce themselves to you in person? They should be taking a quick break right about now.”

“Eiji mentioned last night that I could stop by...are you sure it’s okay?” Sarena chewed on her lip, realizing that she would also be seeing Eiichi again. What should she say? Should she say _anything_? Would it matter? Nothing could be done. “I don’t want to interrupt their practice. I’m sure they have very tight schedules.”

“It will be fiiine. Eiji did tell me you might want to stop by, so don’t worry!” he reassured her with a pat on the hand. “And, yes, they are busy, I know, I make their schedules. Now is the best time.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s one, two, three, _turn,_ \- look how my feet are positioned _-_ lean _forward_ , lean back. Pivot. Got it?” Eiichi glanced at the mirrored walls of the dance studio. His bandmates nodded and wiped their foreheads as they moved back into the initial position.

HEAVENS had been practicing harder this morning after Eiji had told him that they might receive an unscheduled visit from their father. Because of this Eiichi had made some adjustments to the routine and everyone was working hard to perfect it.

Eiichi wiped his forehead and looked at his bandmates faces reflected in the mirror wall. “Alright, one more time, and we take a break, I promise. Ready?”

Once the music started, everything was alright with the world. Eiichi didn’t need to think about any of his worries when he was singing and dancing. He knew what to do and when to do it and it all felt natural. When he moved, his friends moved too. He could trust them.  
  
Seven minds working in unison. Seven voices singing perfectly in tune. This was HEAVENS.

When the music stopped, they all maintained their position during that golden silence afterwards. The air around them was filled with the static of their energy. 

“ _Good!”_ Eiichi exclaimed. “Excellent!”

The others clapped for themselves, patting each other on the back for a well-deserved break.

“Alright, I need to stretch. Kira, you wanna be my partner?” Yamato asked, pulling his elbow over his head. Kira dried his face with a towel and nodded to his band mate. 

“Amakusa...will rest his eyes.”  
  
“You can’t fall asleep, Shion!” Nagi cried, running over to where Shion had collapsed against the wall, a peaceful smile on his face. Van laughed from nearby where he wiped his brow with a towel, unzippering his training jacket and tossing it in the corner.

“As promised, take fifteen. Eiji come with me to the water machine.”

“Sure!” Eiji dropped the towel he was using on the bench next to his folded jacket before following his brother out of the room. He paused in the doorway to address the group. “Kira is in charge while we’re gone!”  
  
Kira saluted Eiji and immediately took charge. “Everyone stretch properly.”

Sarena and Tanaka rounded the corner just as Eiichi and Eiji were stepping out. She had heard the final notes of the music fading away, getting a small taste of their voices in unison. It really was something. Sarena couldn’t imagine the type of energy they have on a public stage when they bring that much passion to a rehearsal.

Both brothers were visibly tired, apparent from the heavy breaths coming from Eiji and the sweat lining Eiichi’s brow. Yet, they were smiling. Sarena’s gaze flickered between both of them, before falling to the ground. Her grip on the assistant’s arm faltered, but she focused on staying calm. Maybe she could find a time to talk to Eiichi - at least to explain. It was the least she could do.

“Sarena, you came!” Eiji said with a smile. He nodded in greeting to the assistant as he approached, dragging his brother reluctantly behind him. Sarena looked up meekly, returning his smile with a small one. 

“Of course. After our discussion over dessert last night, I...I wanted to see HEAVENS for myself.” She gave into the urge to look at Eiichi, giving him the same smile. “Assistant Tanaka said this would be a good time to meet everyone, if you still have time on your break?” The question was more for Eiichi - would he have time to talk?

Eiichi’s smile faded. He had not been expecting her visit. Nor her small smile. It curved shyly like it had done that night in the garden. He could still remember the feel of those lips. Eiichi looked away quickly, turning instead to speak to his father’s assistant. Sarena’s eyes dropped to the floor once more in disappointment. That warmth she had felt radiating from his eyes during that night was gone.

“I don’t think this is a good time. We need to stay focused.”

The assistant raised an open hand, “Eiichi, five minutes is all we need. You can add five more minutes to the end of the break, and there won’t be a problem. Alright?

“Make it quick, then. I’m getting water. Excuse us.” He walked around Tanaka and Sarena, noticing in passing how she was holding on to the assistant’s arm. Only a couple days had passed and she had already gotten the assistant on her side.  
  
Sarena could feel the indifference radiating from him as he passed by. 

“Are you coming, Eiji?” Eiichi called out when he didn’t hear his brother’s footsteps behind him. Eiji sighed, glancing between his brother and Sarena. He gave an apologetic smile as he continued past them.

“Coming!” he replied. He looked over his shoulder as he caught up with Eiichi. “We’ll be back quick. Go say ‘hi’ to everyone!”

Sarena stared after both of them, feeling a bit dejected. It wasn’t ideal the way Eiichi found out about her and his father. Of course, she couldn’t have _planned_ it, since she didn’t know Eiichi had any relation to him. But why was he being so standoffish and acting like he had never seen her before? Surprise and disappointment were acceptable, but this was something else. Would he ever allow her to talk to him?

Tanaka pursed his lips, watching Eiichi and Eiji walk down the hall and turn the corner. “Well, shall we?” Tanaka asked gesturing to the open door of the rehearsal studio.  
  
The assistant led the way. Upon entering the room, he announced their arrival with a “Ta-daaa!” Five pairs of eyes swiveled in their direction mid-stretch routine. Sarena eyed each of them, a smile on her lips.  
  
“Hello everyone! Do you mind a little visit? I have someone important you should meet, this young lady here is-”  
  
Van moved faster than Sarena could react. In the blink of an eye, the brunet was before her, stealing her away from the head assistant. His brown eyes gleamed with delight as he took her hands in his.

“Ah, no need to explain! This must be your daughter, yes?” Van asked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

Sarena was speechless. She stared blankly back at him in equal parts embarrassment and shock, her mouth hanging open. The others in the room did nothing to intervene, muttering amongst themselves and slowly walking closer. None of them seemed surprised by their bandmate’s actions.  Van wasn’t troubled by her reaction, and instead he continued with zeal.

“Mr. Tanaka, I must say I’m hurt that you would keep such a beautiful girl like this away from us! Has he kept you hidden in a tower, princess? Do you need a shining knight to rescue you from a fire-breathing dragon?”  
  
Sarena tried to formulate a reply in her mind, but she was drawing a blank. The man was very friendly, perhaps too friendly, and all too eager to make her acquaintance. Her head shook slowly, and her eyes moved to the others in the room, hoping that perhaps one of them could explain...or help.

Yamato crossed his arms over his chest, raising a furrowed brow in her direction. Beside him, Nagi eyed her with scowling curiosity.

The assistant laughed nervously and pushed himself between Van and Sarena to put some distance between her and the enthusiastic idol. “I believe there’s a misunderstanding here, Van. How should I explain...?” 

A young man with black hair approached Sarena, bowed slightly and introduced himself. “I am Kira Sumeragi. Pleased to meet you.”

Tanaka sighed with relief. “Yes, yes! Introduce yourselves boys! Some manners, please!” Sarena recovered and smiled politely at Kira. He seemed quite serious, and she wondered how that personality worked on stage and with fans.

From a short distance away, lying tummy down on the polished floor, spoke a pale haired boy, “Shion Amakusa greets you.” He yawned and then reached for the ankle of the boy standing next to him. “Nagi, help me stand.”

“Shion! You’re too heavy I can’t lift you…!” Nagi cried out, struggling and failing to lift Shion more than an inch off of the floor. “Yamato, stop standing around and help.” Sarena bit her lip to hold back a laugh. There were so many different personalities in this room, but they seemed to know each other well. How much do they differ in personality between how they act in rehearsals and live shows?

The tallest boy rolled his eyes and bent over, gripping Shion under the arms and hauling him to his feet. Shion teetered and swayed momentarily before regaining his footing. Nagi huffed from beside him.

“Next time, don’t fall asleep in the middle of the practice floor! I’ve tripped over you before and so has Eiji!”  
  
“But Amakusa was tired and thirsty,” exclaimed Shion a tad dramatically.  
  
Tanaka shook his head, humorously displeased at their short attention spans. He introduced them himself. “The tall athletic one is Yamato Hyuga and the youngest is Nagi Mikado."

At that moment Eiichi returned carrying four little bottles of water. Eiji walked behind him carrying the other three, and they handed them out to their bandmates. Shion opened his quickly and drank. Yamato finished his in only a few gulps, while Nagi rubbed it against his warm forehead. By Sarena, Van slowly uncapped his bottle, taking slow, steady gulps while staring in her direction. She did her best to avoid the heated gaze while observing the other members, her eyes flitting towards Eiichi as he moved past.  
  
Eiichi noticed that Sarena was still there and said nothing. He walked past her and the assistant to the corner of the room where he had left his towel. He slung it over his shoulder and checked his phone for any reply messages from Akari. He sipped his water, without glancing in Sarena’s direction, though he wondered if she was looking his way or ignoring him as he was her.  
  
Kira spoke up. “Excuse me, Mr. Tanaka... you have not yet introduced our visitor.” Eiichi’s ears perked up.  
  
During the distraction, Sarena regained her composure. She cleared her throat and gave a quick bow.

“I’m Sarena. I’m _not_ Tanaka’s daughter, but I’m-”

“Well, that makes sense. I mean, _jeez_ , Van. Look how tall she is! She couldn’t possibly be Mr. Tanaka’s daughter.” Nagi interrupted with a sigh, eyeing her up and down. Van followed suit, then did the same to an embarrassed Tanaka.

“Oh, good point. Well, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence today, angel?” Van took one last swig from his water bottle and wiped his brow with his towel that was draped around his neck. His fingers tangled through his glistening brown hair as the grin grew once more. “I’m worried, though. Eiji, go grab the first aid kit.”

Eiji set his bottle down in a panic, glancing around the room. His eyes scanned each member, quickly assessing for injuries while he dug through one of the totes lining the back wall. “What?! Did someone get hurt? Do I need to get ice?”  
  
Van sighed as the grin faded, before dramatically taking Sarena’s hands once more. From under his long, batting eyelashes he stared up at Sarena, a solemn tone to his voice.

“I’m worried you got hurt when you fell from heaven…” A collective sigh resounded in the room, along with scattered groans. Sarena fell back into her stupor, heat rushing to her cheeks. She was not used to this sort of attention, and in front of so many others at that. She could only stare back, wide-eyed at the now-smirking brunet whose thumbs ran circles over the sensitive skin on her palms.

Eiichi rolled his eyes. He had seen _that_ coming from a mile away, and he’d had enough. He crossed his arms, and without leaving his spot on the far wall, he called out to Van. “You might want to get your eyes checked, Van, if you haven’t noticed the huge, shiny rock on her finger.”  
  
Everyone’s eyes zoomed on Sarena’s left hand. Eiichi smirked.

Her hand was suddenly rotated and jerked closer to Van’s face as he stared in utter shock at the diamond gracing her finger. Sarena suddenly felt _very_ self-conscious with so many inquisitive eyes on her. A low whistle came from Van’s lips, dancing across her fingers.  
  
“Well, well, _well_ ...how much money do you _make_ as head assistant, Mr. Tanaka? Maybe I should quit being an idol...do you want to trade places? Do I get to keep your wife, too?”  
  
Yamato snorted. “ _What?_ ” Sarena’s eyes widened as she turned to the assistant. Where were these wild assumptions coming from?

 _“My wife?!”_ The assistant choked out the words. Tanaka’s eyes bulged and he started glowing red as he looked back and forth between Sarena and Van, back to Sarena, then to Eiji, and finally to Eiichi at the far end of the room.

Van shrugged, glancing up to the assistant with a coy smile. “Well, you clearly just came here to show off your beautiful, young wife, right? My apologies for being so forward, Mrs. Tanaka.”  
  
The assistant kept shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him.  
  
Van’s lips brushed against her knuckles before releasing her. Sarena clasped her hands in front of her, covering her left hand with her right. She shook her head to tell him no harm was done, unable to look up. She was both embarrassed by Van and _for_ Van, and that was clear by the pink adorning her cheeks.  
  
A cold chuckle echoed in the room. “You’ll have to excuse him. Van is not the brightest, _Mrs. Otori.”_ Eiichi said the new title with just the slightest emphasis. He pocketed his phone after sending one more reply to Akari, and walked up casually to the shocked group. Eiichi made sure to wear a smile this time, though it was too tight.  
  
He looked her in the eyes this time. He wanted to see catch a glimpse of her honest reaction. Now that they met by daylight, would he be able to see what he had missed? Would she be ashamed or proud of her new position?

Sarena felt the weight of the title weigh on her chest. She sighed quietly. The bespectacled idol smiled, but she knew it wasn’t genuine. His eyes were cold, and she found herself unable to hold his gaze. Sarena gave the group a small smile and nodded once, eyes dropping to the floor between her and Van.

“...wait…” Van looked at Sarena, then to Eiichi, then to Eiji, and back to Sarena. Nagi’s mouth was agape in surprise, and Yamato pursed his lips in intrigue.

“ _Mrs. Otori?_ ” Van repeated, blinking repeatedly. He turned to Eiichi and scratched his head. “But...what about Akari? Wait, if she’s single now does that mean I can-” 

Eiichi cut him off. “Don’t be ridiculous. _Think!”_

The brunet spun back around to her, then promptly pivoted and marched through the other idols, towards Eiji, taking him under his arm. He ruffled his hair, while Eiji protested quietly, though not tossing off the weight of Van’s arm.

“So, Ei-chan? Got yourself a pretty wife? We didn’t know you were _dating_ anyone…are we not friends or something?” Eiji coughed and sputtered, waving his hands in front of him as the tips of his ears turned red.

“No, no! I’m not dating anyone! I’m certainly _not married!_ ”

“ _Ahem!_ ” Mr. Tanaka cleared his throat, commanding everyone’s attention. “Mrs. Sarena Otori, formerly known as Miss Sarena Leiderein was wedded two days ago with the President of Raging Entertainment. As such, she deserves the respect of _everyone_ here.” Tanaka looked emphatically at Eiichi. The eldest Otori son continued to grin. Tanaka frowned.  
  
Sarena raised her head, her stoic face hiding the sorrow sitting in her heart. Why was he treating her this way? Had that night truly meant nothing to him?  
  
The assistant turned to apologize to Sarena for the embarrassing misunderstandings.  Then he turned to the group. “We’ll not detain you any longer. You have a tight schedule to follow, but if you’ll indulge Sarena with a glimpse of your next number, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. Right, Miss?”

Eiji was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the room. Van’s grip had loosened when Tanaka had explained Sarena’s situation, and Eiji took that opportunity to step closer and stand next to his brother.

“Of course! I invited you to come visit, so it’s only right that we give you a taste of what HEAVENS is all about! What song should we do?” he asked the room, attempting to pull them from their collective stupor. Sarena put on a brave face, smiling at Eiji.

“I would love to hear a song, as long as it isn’t adding extra time to your practice.” Her eyes once more fell on Eiichi, wondering if he was cold enough to kick her out so they could continue their practice in private. 

“It won’t.” Eiichi uncrossed his arms and  swiveled towards the group. “Break’s over. Let’s start with ‘Heaven’s Gate.’ Everyone into position.” He clapped once, and the idols scrambled into place.  
  
Tanaka tapped Sarena’s shoulder and motioned for her to follow him towards the exit. From there, they watched HEAVENS rehearse. By all appearances, they didn’t miss a beat, nor did they make a misstep, yet as soon as it was over, Eiichi began pointing out mistakes and showing how to correct them.  
  
Tanaka checked his watch and cleared his throat. “So, this is HEAVENS. Hard at work. Our next stop is the recording studio.”


	9. Tempers Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here...we...go.
> 
> Special thanks to our supports, as always!  
> @awkwardpotatowriter  
> @captdrobvious  
> @indigo_1008  
> @mandarancs  
> @viktuuriqueenkelina  
> @all you unnamed "guests" out there

The private performance she had been granted in the rehearsal studio played in her head on repeat. HEAVENS was comprised of seven professionals, there was no doubt about that. They went from off to on at the clap of a hand, completely enthralled in their work. Their voices in unison resounded in the room, and Sarena found herself hypnotized by their footwork. Each member was very serious about their job as an idol, and they accepted the criticism from their leader with grace and dignity.

After her overwhelming morning, Sarena needed room to breathe. In only a few minutes upon entering the main lobby, a car was arranged to take her back to the shopping center. There was really nothing that she needed to buy, having bought so much the previous day. However, she needed to walk and clear her head, spend some time with herself, and get lost in the throngs of people doing some mid-day shopping.

Upon her return to her new home, Sarena braced herself for the lunch traffic. The elevator lines were long and crowded as she fished her key-card out of her bag.

“Oh, excuse me, Mrs. Otori.”

Sarena smiled politely and nodded at the man who stepped back to give her room to walk through the crowds. Whispers hovered above the crowds; Sarena could occasionally hear her name mentioned. She could feel the eyes on her as she weaved towards the only elevator without a line - t he Otori’s private elevator that led to all floors and the penthouse.  The light on the scanner lit up green when she presented her key-card, and the doors opened silently. Sarena stepped inside and turned around. The crowds were indeed talking about her, she could tell. A mixture of curious and judgmental eyes scrutinized her as the doors shut.

She took a deep breath before pressing the button for the penthouse. It was to be expected. Gossip was unavoidable in this type of situations. Rumors circulating on all of the floors of where she came from and why Raging had married her. Was it an arranged marriage? Was she one of his favored hostesses from overseas? Or perhaps she was pregnant? Sarena had overheard many outlandish claims while exploring the many floors of the building, though the moment she was spotted, their behaviors changed. Smiles plastered on their faces, doors being held open for her, and apologies given for not yielding her the right of way down a hall.

The elevator moved slowly, and she idly watched the floor numbers increase. And suddenly, they stopped. Sarena was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice, until the doors slowly slid open.

Lavender eyes behind glasses widened in momentary surprise when they saw Sarena inside. Eiichi hesitated. He glanced behind him and to the side, tapped his key-card on the door frame looked back at Sarena.    
  
Sarena breathed through parted lips. Was she destined to run into him at undesirable moments? Or perhaps fate was giving her the chance to talk to him, however small. Looking to the side, she stepped closer to the wall, giving him plenty of space if he chose to join her.    
  
As the doors began to close, Eiichi made up his mind and stepped inside.The numbers continued to rise, and not a word was shared between them. It was so quiet, that aside from the light whirring of the elevator machinery, all Eiichi could hear was his heartbeat thumping in his ears. He gulped and continued to look straight ahead on the numbered buttons by the door.    
  
_ She’s not there. She’s not there.  _ She had no reason to be there, or rather  _ here _ , in his life. Not like this. Not married to...his father. Everything made sense in retrospect. His father had been suggesting Eiichi marry her for the good of the company. But, it was too late, and he couldn’t have married her anyway. What about his relationship with Akari?    
  
His head began to throb. He just wanted to go to take the shortest route to the lounge by avoiding the lines at the elevator, and not have to think about Sarena and how his life had changed now that she was his father’s wife. And, now he was stuck in an elevator with her.

Sarena fidgeted under the tension of the silence. She wasn’t sure what would happen if it were to break, so she tried to keep her breathing as quiet as possible. Would he say anything, or did he plan on ignoring her? Sarena fought with her indecision - should she try to talk to him, or wait for him to come around to her? Would that even  _ happen _ ? Judging from the one-eighty his behavior had taken towards her between their first two meetings, she highly doubted it.

Several more floors passed. The struggle to find her voice was comparable to calling out to her father as a young child when she had awoken from a feverish nightmare. She feared if she spoke, the worst would happen, and she would be dragged off by the creatures lurking in the darkness. And now, she was afraid that words would only expand the distance that had grown between them. But she was an adult now, and she needed to take care of this. If they were to be some odd semblance of a family, they needed to have this discussion, one way or another.

“...I never thought I would see you again. Especially not like  _ this _ ... _ Eiji _ .” Sarena turned her head just enough to catch a glimpse of him at her side. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she twisted the ring around her finger nervously.    
  
Eiichi felt like he had just been doused with a bucket of cold water. He stood rigidly, barely breathing. Slowly, he turned his head to face her, though he could not make eye contact. He opened his mouth, then closed it. There were no excuses or explanations he could give. What was done was done.   
  
“I also thought I would never see you again,  _ Mrs. Otori. _ ” He admitted, nonchalantly, his eyes focused on a spot to the right of her.   
  
Sarena huffed, turning to fully face him. She could feel the blood rushing to her head. She had had it with that venomous edge to the way he addressed her and talked about her. “Eiichi, I don’t understand why you’re being so...so... _ hostile! _ ”   
  
“Hostile? How  _ should  _ I treat you then? Like a stepmother? Or do you prefer to be called ‘mother’?” 

“ **THAT**.” Sarena jabbed a finger towards his chest. “That is what I mean! I’ve done absolutely _nothing_ for you to treat me with such contempt! What happened to the Eiichi I met that night at the gala? Was that all a lie? I know the _name_ was, so what about the rest?”  
  
He grabbed her hand by the wrist and pulled it away from him. “The rest? You mean the kiss? _You_ started the flirting. I was only being polite.” He tried to remain calm, but with every word he gritted his teeth.

Sarena shook off his hand in irritation. “Oh, so it’s  _ polite _ to pull someone back when they’re trying to leave and kiss them? And what ‘flirting’!? I was just talking to you; I didn’t even  _ know _ you. I was just happy to have found someone there that wasn’t twice my age!”   
  
Eiichi rolled his eyes. “It sure didn’t matter to you how old my father was when you married him,” he mumbled.

Sarena’s jaw ached as she grinded her teeth with frustration. “It sure didn’t matter that you had a girlfriend when you asked me to dance and  _ kissed me. _ And my marriage to your father is more complicated than I think you know.”   
  
“I don’t  _ want  _ to know. You’re all the same. And leave her out of this!”

“What are you  _ talking about _ ? Who’s ‘all the same’?” Sarena stood up straighter and crossed her arms. Cocking her head to the side, she continued her tirade. “I take it that she doesn’t know about what happened that night. How do you think she’d take the news that you cheated on her? With ‘your father’s wife’?”   
  
Eiichi shook in silent fury. He leaned closer and searched her eyes, seeking an answer. Justification. “That’s exactly what I mean. You and all the women who have gotten close to my father are all the same. Manipulative. Trying to reach higher by threatening with blackmail. Are you sure you want to do that? Go ahead. Tell her. She won’t believe you, and if she did, and if my father were to hear about this, what would you do? Won’t it  _ complicate  _ your marriage further?”

“I’m not trying to  _ manipulate _ anyone! I just want answers! I... _ enjoyed _ talking with you that night. I...I  _ felt _ something, Eiichi. And I thought you did, too, but now you’re treating me like garbage all because our next meeting was FAR from ideal, but you don’t even want to hear any explanation.” Sarena’s chest heaved with each breath. With each barbed remark, the space between them grew smaller. She was close enough to smell the lingering cologne on his clothes mixed with the salty scent of rehearsals, but she knew it to be the same fragrance he had been wearing that night.   
  
Pain shot through his chest. His expression softened, but just for a flash. Eiichi could not deny that he had felt something that night, but that was the problem. He shouldn’t have felt something. He bit his lips, and breathed in.  Sarena watched him from under lidded eyes as she recalled the subtle taste of alcohol from his kiss.

His voice was almost gentle.“Answers? What does it matter  _ now  _ how we felt  _ then _ ? What could you possibly explain that would make this situation any better?”

“It matters to  _ me _ , Eiichi. You refuse to listen to me, so you wouldn’t understand why,” Sarena sighed. “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors about me. They’re all over this building. I just thought that you might know me better than that.”   
  
The elevator had stopped some time ago.The doors had slid open to an empty hallway and closed again on their own without those within noticing.   
  
“There will always be rumors, Sarena,” Eiichi gulped, feeling suddenly aware that they were too close. “And I don’t want to be a part of them. I am listening now, so if there is anything else you want to say about what happened go ahead, because once we step out of this elevator, it’s… over.”

This was it. Her only chance to tell him the truth. Taking a deep breath, she thought everything through. It was a very complicated situation, and she didn’t even know all of it. She didn’t know why, ultimately, her family had married her away to a total stranger in a foreign country. All she did know was…

“I didn’t  _ want _ to marry your father. I had been under the impression that I was marrying one of his sons. Then, the plans changed, and I was in your father’s office with that horrid attorney signing my name. You have to know that I didn’t want  _ this… _ ” Her hands had drifted to press against his chest ever so slightly. She wished it could be that night again. She wished he would take her in his arms once more and that everything had happened since then was just a twisted dream.

He could feel the warmth of her hands on his chest through the fabric of his shirt. His heart was thumping wildly, and he wondered if she had noticed. He didn’t want her to notice. He couldn’t let himself get carried away. Why was she so close? Why didn’t he mind so much? His hands trembled, hesitant to touch her. He could as easily push her away as he could pull her closer into an embrace. 

Eiichi was caught in her gaze again. Her teary eyes were pleading for his help, but he was not in the position to grant her request. He couldn’t be moved into feeling sorry for her. Compassion could lead him astray.

“So, you would have been alright with marrying me or Eiji? It’s just my father’s age that puts you off, and now you want  _ something _ from me?”

Sarena’s face twisted with confusion. “If I had known it was you, I…” Her sentence stopped short. Regardless of  _ who _ it was, Sarena didn’t want to get married. Not now. Not yet. But something he said piqued her curiosity.

“... _ want _ something from you? I don’t know enough about your father to make a judgment, but,  _ yes _ , him being twice my age does put a damper on a  _ number _ of things.”

“Oh, I bet.” Eiichi narrowed his eyes. “And now you want what you can’t have from  _ me _ ? Is that why you’re pursuing me?” 

“ _...excuse me _ ?” Sarena stared at him incredulously.

“You’ve been staring at me every time we meet. You’re even touching me right now.” He glanced down at her hands on his chest, and looked back up meaningfully. “I think your intentions are clear.”

“My… _ ’intentions’? _ ” Sarena didn’t want to think he was really accusing her of what it seemed. She withdrew her hands from his chest. Eiichi thought that little of her. All because she had married his father, he presumed to know everything about her? Through gritted teeth, she asked for clarification, “What exactly do you take me for?”

“Just who you appear to be. An unsatisfied young woman married to the richest man in the entertainment scene and seeking  _ satisfaction  _ through other means. It’s not uncommon, you know? Perhaps you should find someone else…”

Her hand was moving before she realized it, slicing through the air as Sarena waited to feel the sting of her palm against his cheek.    
  
_ Smack! _ _   
_ __   
Eiichi’s eyes open wide and before he knows it his face is turned to the side. His left cheek burns more out of anger and embarrassment than pain. He turns back slowly to face Sarena. His eyes are cold, his expression stony. An eyebrow arches as he looks down on her, waiting for another excuse from her lying lips.

She regretted her unconscious action immediately. Her palm tingled as it dropped to her side. Sarena was angry and hurt. Aside from marrying Raging, she had done nothing to give Eiichi the impression that she was nothing more than a common gold-digger. Furthermore, he accused her of...that kind of infidelity? She didn’t like the idea of spending that kind of time with her husband, but she didn’t consider herself to be the disloyal type. Eiichi was out of line. If sharing an elevator hadn’t been awkward to begin with, the atmosphere was suffocating now. 

Sarena looked at the current floor number and realized it had stopped ascending. How long had they been standing and arguing in an unmoving elevator? Sarena stepped to go past him towards the panel to open the doors. She didn’t care how many blisters her sore feet would get from the many flights of stairs separating her from the penthouse. She would rather make the rest of the journey on foot than spend any more time with  _ him. _

Eiichi saw her moving to leave and he could not let her go without obtaining some sort of resolution. He slammed a hand against the closed stainless steel doors, blocking her exit. They needed to tie the loose ends of whatever it was that had occurred between them. Now that he had her cornered against the door, he made his bargain, whispering near her ear.   
  
“You are not leaving here until we resolve this. I’ll forget about the slap, if you forget about anything and everything that happened that night, though,  _ nothing  _ actually happened. It was just a kiss, and we can forget about it too. We can live our lives from now on as if nothing happened.” He pulled away and searched her eyes for agreement.

In this moment, Sarena realized just how similar Eiichi was to his father. His imposing presence forced her against the elevator doors. A shiver ran up her spine from the cold steel she could feel through her blouse. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, and her heart began to race even faster.

Nothing happened? Sarena searched his eyes for something, anything, but she found nothing. He meant that. Everything she had thought about since that night, everything she had dreamed up about meeting him again was all a  _ lie _ .

Sarena’s gaze hardened, and her mouth set in a firm line. “If that’s what you want.”

She pushed back the empty throb erupting in her chest and the trembling in the corner of her eyes. Now wasn’t the time.   
  
“It’s what we both have to do.” Eiichi bit his lip and looked away from her gaze. He thought about apologizing, but that would mean acknowledging that there  _ had been  _ something and that would be uncomfortable to admit. He cleared his throat and tried not to focus too much on her trembling form. She looked so sincere, but it was easier to pretend she was a different kind of person, one that he could detest.   
  
“We both have our obligations to return to. Let this be the end of this conversation.” He removed his hand from the door and pushed the button to open the doors. “This is my stop.” He stepped away from her and stepped out without a second glance.

Sarena stared after him blankly, watching as he disappeared behind the large white door at the end of the hall. As the doors to the elevator closed once more, unbidden tears began to roll down her cheeks. She was alone again.


	10. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to our supports, as always!  
> @awkwardpotatowriter  
> @captdrobvious  
> @indigo_1008  
> @mandarancs  
> @viktuuriqueenkelina  
> @all you unnamed "guests" out there

“ _ One tablespoon of oregano...three tablespoons of butter... _ wait, where did my spatula- oh, here it is…”

The kitchen was just as lavish as the rest of the penthouse. Marble countertops, soft-close cupboards and drawers, a double wall oven, gas-top stove, an expansive pantry, and a fridge that Sarena was sure could talk, but she couldn’t figure out how to get it to work.

When she first moved in, it didn’t look like this room in the penthouse was ever used. Occasionally, she would find an empty scotch tumbler in the sink or coffee grinds on the counter, but for the most part, it remained in pristine, untouched condition. At least until she decided she wanted to make dinner for herself.

The pot on the stove boiled foam over its edge as the noodles softened within. The saucepot nearby was bubbling and popping with each added ingredient, and at one point she thought she may have accidentally added sugar instead of salt. What used to be white countertops were now sprayed in red tomato juices and seeds; carrot shavings and cucumber chunks were haphazardly strewn across the counter, nowhere near her cutting board.

As she worked, she quietly hummed along with the stereo, trying to get a feel for the demo CD for HEAVENS that had been sitting in the entertainment room. Their music truly was something else, and Sarena hoped she would get to see them perform live in concert someday.

But for now she would keep her distance. After her altercation with Eiichi in the elevator just a few days ago, Sarena had kept to herself. It was strange living in a new place like this, still trying to get her bearings in her new home, but it was made harder by the fact that she didn’t entirely feel welcome in it. The less she saw of everyone else, the better.

In her solitude, she thought over the situation too many times. Though she didn’t want to admit it, Eiichi was right - it needed to end. This wasn’t how either of them wanted it, at least, she wanted to believe that to be the case on his end, but this is what they were given. It was time to make due with that.

Before leaving the kitchen with plates and glasses in hand, Sarena twisted the timer to five minutes and left it near the boiling pots. Placemats and silverware had already been placed at each of the two seats, and with the dishes and glasses carefully centered and arranged, all that was missing were the diners. As she lit the last of the white tapered candles, Sarena checked her watch. Sunset had come and gone, and there was still no sign of him. Typically she would catch him coming back only for a brief moment before he was out the door again. She wondered if this would convince him to stay. Sarena needed company, however brief, and, strangely enough, she felt he understood her situation better than anyone at that moment.

The buzzing from the kitchen had her rushing back, her socked feet sliding on the cool tile. Mindful of the hot steam, Sarena carefully drained the spaghetti into the sink and removed the homemade sauce from the stove. Back in the dining room, the salad bowl was placed between their place settings, with a carafe of dressing nearby.

Sarena rested her hands on her hips and stretched her back as she admired her work.  _ Perfect. All that’s missing is… _

That was when she remembered the garlic bread in the oven.

“Oh…!”

A plume of smoke erupted as she pulled open the door, waving a towel in her face as she reached a gloved hand in to grasp the pan. The metal clattered against the countertop, the charred hunk of what  _ had _ been homemade garlic bread, breaking into ashy bits. Sarena huffed, tossing the towel and mitt near the sink.

“Well...less carbs, I suppose…”

Rather than let it get worse than it already was, and since he had still yet to arrive, Sarena dumped the remains of the bread in the trash before attempting to return the pan back to its former self. Soapy hot water in the sink and a scrubbing sponge in hand, Sarena leaned over the counter to clean off the burnt specks of butter and garlic.

“Are you expecting company?” A voice rumbled from the entrance of the kitchen. 

Sarena jumped, the pan slipping out of her hand and clattering into the sink. A soapy hand rose to her chest to soothe her racing heart as she recovered from the surprise, turning her head to the source. Raging Otori sniffed and waved the smoke away, clearing a path to her side by the sink.

“Just you,” she replied with a small smile, picking up a towel to dry her hands and sud-soaked sweater. Expecting him, yes, but not entirely expecting him to actually show up. He was in and out of the penthouse so frequently, Sarena thought she might not see him tonight either, just like other previous nights.

Raging pee red in the sink, saw the sorry state of the pan and looked back at her for an explanation. Then casually, his hand reached out and lifted the edge of the fallen collar of her off-the-shoulder knit sweater back into place. 

Sarena watched his hand and smiled shyly, diverting her attention by picking up the pan and continuing to scrub. His attention to her thus far had been harmless, so Sarena mostly chose to ignore it, though she still felt some unease towards him. It still wasn’t clear to her his own feelings on their arranged marriage, but Sarena wasn’t sure how to breach that subject with him without opening the other doors it would lead to.

“Is this what you have been up to, Sarena? Testing fire alarms?” He leaned on the counter, observing her as she continued to tackle the burnt pan.

She laughed in mild embarrassment as she set the pan on the drying rack, rinsing the soap from her hands. “Accidentally, but I can assure you everything else tastes great. I had to buy a few dishes and pans for the kitchen today, since it didn’t look like this room gets a lot of heavy use…”

“It never has.” He then opened the cabinet on his right and took out two tumblers. From another door he produced a bottle and poured two drinks. He slid one in her direction. “You drink?” While he sipped his, he loosened his tie. “It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?”

Sarena caught the glass before it slid into the sink, cautiously picking it up. She brought it to her nose to inspect the smell, wincing momentarily before taking a test sip. The amber liquid scorched her tongue and burned a path down her throat. She swallowed hard to relieve the tingling that remained. “Not often...and usually just champagne at events, or sometimes wine…”

“Hmm. I  _ see _ .” Raging’s empty tumbler clacked on the marble countertop. He refilled his and offered to refill Sarena’s.  She shook her head slightly, setting the glass near the edge of the sink. She wasn’t sure how well she could handle that much alcohol, and tonight wasn’t the night to lose control and find out her limits.

“So, what’s the occasion? For this dinner you are preparing? Should I be calling Tanaka to come taste test my food?” He laughed darkly, his sharp eyes gauging her response. 

Sarena grabbed the remaining dishes of food, laughing quietly as she walked past him and into the dining area.

“I haven’t cooked in here yet, so I don’t normally have a dinner prepared for you. I thought I would try it tonight, since I was feeling in the mood.” She shrugged as she placed the bowls on the table. Sarena took a step back to observe her work, smiling proudly to herself as she untied her apron, folding it carefully and setting it on the kitchen island that separated the two rooms.

“Everything is ready if you would take a seat. Do you want anything else to drink?”

Her husband had followed her out into the dining room to the table set for two. He removed his hat and placed his glasses inside, then handed them to Sarena before taking his seat at the head of the table. 

Sarena placed the hat carefully on the counter near the apron, before taking her own seat. Her grey eyes observed him quietly, trying not to stare too long  while he unfolded his napkin and settled down to eat . It was strange seeing him without his usual attire. The similarities between him and his eldest son were more obvious to her now - ash brown hair, violet eyes, and sharp cheekbones and jawline. Eiji resembled him, yes, but he must have inherited his softer features from their mother.

“This should be fine.” He set himself to the task of uncorking the bottle of red wine and pouring her drink then his.  Sarena unfolded her napkin, smoothing it across her lap.

“I must say, I am impressed, Sarena. This is not something I was expecting from you.”

Sarena paused in the middle of serving their salads, her brow furrowing in confusion. “What do you mean?” she asked, placing the salad to the side and continuing with the pasta. She felt as though she was doing what a wife would do, which she had tentatively accepted as her job for now, as she had no other choices. Was this not correct behavior from a wife? 

“I haven’t done much cooking before, so I hope you aren’t expecting a Michelin star experience,” she joked, drizzling dressing over her greens. “I was thinking of taking up a cooking class one or two nights a week, so I can cook more things for us with a bit more confidence and fewer scorched pans.”

“I meant to say, I am not used to this sort of…  _ domesticity _ .” He emphasized the word with a stab at his salad. The piece of lettuce stuck at the end of his fork was scrutinized carefully before he popped it in his mouth and chewed. He chased it with a sip of wine.

“And, I did not think you would be the kind to cook. It’s not a requirement of an heiress.”

“I know…” Sarena agreed, twirling pasta around her fork. “I enjoyed being in the kitchens and gardens at my family’s home, and I always enjoyed the rare occasions when my mother chose to cook for us. I thought I would give it a try.”

Dinner continued in silence broken only by small comments about the food, the weather, and general wellbeing. Raging finished the food on his plate and glanced at his watch. His stained fingers twitched and he pulled out a cigar and a lighter.

“Do you mind if I-?” He asked, cigar already perched on his lips. He held the lighter in he is open palm.

Sarena glanced at the lighter in his hand, fork paused midway to her lips. Realizing what he was asking, she quickly placed her fork down and wiped her hands, taking the gold-enameled lighter and flipping the top open.

“Of course…” Sarena wasn’t a smoker, and neither was her father. She had little reason to ever use a lighter, and as such found it difficult to flick the sparkwheel. Several times she tried, and each time the sparks wouldn’t ignite.

“ _ Hmph… _ ” Sarena chewed on her lip, trying to ignore the embarrassed heat trickling into her cheeks. With one last flick, a flame appeared, and with a small smile of success she brought it to the tip of his cigar. Her concentration had been so focused on the task that she hadn’t realized how close it had brought her to his face. Sarena’s eyes strayed from the lighter to his eyes briefly, before falling back to the flickering flame.

He chuckled at her struggles but made no effort did not stop her or take the lighter from her hands. When Sarena managed to hold the lighter steady, he leaned closer, making eye contact. The end of the cigar now glowed orange. He inhaled, holding in the smoke for a beat before exhaling it over his shoulder. He relaxed in his chair, though he rested one arm on the back of Sarena’s chair.

“Dinner was nice...” Rough fingers stroked the smooth skin from her neck to her exposed shoulder.

His touch was unexpected and left Sarena frozen in her spot. He had never sought any form of physical contact with her up until this point, at least, not like  _ this _ . Their first chat together in the penthouse had been just as unexpected, but Sarena did not find it quite this unnerving.

An involuntary shiver raced down her spine, her mouth struggling to form words. Her wide grey eyes stared back at him in bewilderment, a flustered heat overtaking her face.

“U-um...th-thank you…” The flame from the lighter was long gone, and the gold case was clenched tightly in her fist. Sarena didn’t know what to do. If she pulled away, would he be angry? The last thing she wanted to do was upset him in any way, which is why she tried so hard to make dinner perfect for him. If she could show him what a good wife she could be, maybe that would be enough for him?

The dining room felt awfully quiet and full of rings of smoke. Her husband continued to draw lazy lines on her neck. He seemed to be waiting for something. His fingers played with the lace strap on her shoulder. 

“What’s...for dessert?” 

Dessert. Dessert? Sarena racked her brain, trying to remember what that word meant. His ministrations, for the most part, had ceased, though his touch remained on her shoulder. She tried to ignore it, but the plumes of smoke seemed to be clouding her consciousness as well as the air around them.

“I-I...I didn’t have time to prepare anything. I’m sorry,” she replied quietly, barely able to find her voice. Her eyes were analyzing the pattern on his loosened tie, anything to distract her from his hand on her shoulder. “I could make something quickly, or call for something from one of the cafes…?”

Her eyes wandered up during the silence, wondering what he was thinking. The subtle glint in his eyes and the quirk of his lips slowly sank in. Sarena breathed out quietly, still unable to move.

“...I should get the dishes washed, before it gets too crusted on.” It was difficult to swallow the lump in her throat. Sarena wasn’t worried that he would force the issue, but she was worried about continuing her good housewife act. If she was perfect in all other aspects, maybe she could continue to avoid anything physical...at least until she felt as though she was ready, if that day ever came.

Raging stopped and withdrew his hand slowly. He took a long drag of his cigar and then flicked the ashes onto his empty dinner plate. 

“Alright.” He crushed the cigar and stood up from his chair, walking towards the counter for his hat and glasses.  Sarena turned in her seat, watching him gather his things. The confusion was apparent on her face. His hot and cold demeanor was difficult for her to handle and adjust to each time it changed.

“I’ll be heading out tonight. Might not return until morning. Good night,” he said on his way to the penthouse elevator doors.

Sarena’s mouth opened to say something, anything - objection, clarification, some form of reply. But the doors closed before she could decide.

The cigar smoke slowly filtered out the windows overlooking the patio, but the smell remained. Sarena stared blankly at the plates on the table and the dwindling candles, the melted wax slowly running down the sides. It was a few moments before she gathered the energy to stand and pile the plates on her arms.

While she stored away the leftovers in the fridge and filled the dishwasher with rinsed plates and silverware, questions filtered through her mind. Did she do the right thing? Should she have accepted his... _ advances _ ? They were married, after all. Was dinner the right thing to do, or should she have ignored that idea when it sprouted that morning? Was spaghetti and a salad the right decision? Should she have tried harder at making a meal fit for his tastes? Sarena was in a constant flux of questioning her role as a wife. It wasn’t a position she had been ready for, nor quite trained for.

With the dishwasher slowly humming, Sarena switched off the lights and retired to her room. Once more, she was alone, though she had attempted otherwise. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but this seemed to be what her life as his wife would be like. Maybe she needed to get used to that fact.

 

* * *

 

 

Assistant Tanaka was busy reviewing the final concepts of HEAVENS’ new tour outfits. He yawned and slurped his coffee as he flipped through submissions by the creative team, making notes on the pros and cons of each. 

Fortunately, the assistant’s personal taste did not factor into which outfits got forwarded to the agency president, therefore the purple zoot suits with the leopard print mesh shirts were placed in the reject pile, while the classic black tie suit in royal blue made the cut. It was a shame, really, he thought, as he looking longingly at another submission with a rockabilly style that reminded him of his younger days. The assistant shrugged and snuck that one in the approved pile. Just in case.   
  
A knock on the door interrupted his concentration. Tanaka looked up, adjusting his old-fashioned wireframe glasses. The curvy frame of a woman dressed in an elaborate red blouse and white pencil skirt, leaned on the doorframe.    
  
“Good morning, Assistant Tanaka, I hope I am not interrupting your work,” the young woman smiled prettily at him and stepped into the office.   
  
“Miss Umemoto!” Tanaka rose from his seat and bowed to her in greeting. “Not at all, please come in.” He sat back down and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Something clicked. “Ah, if you are looking for Eiichi, he’s not here today.”   
  
“I know.” Akari Umemoto took a seat, crossing her legs and folding her hands across her lap. “He told me he was filming on location. I am here for something else, and I know  _ you  _ can help me.”    
  
Tanaka gulped. He picked up a photo frame from behind his desktop screen and wiped it with the end of his tie, then repositioned it in front of him, facing the young woman. It had a photo of a woman that had once been a looker, but who was still dearly loved.   
  
The assistant laced his fingers, and in a business-like tone, asked “What can I do for you, Miss Umemoto?”   
  
Akari smiled, ignoring the photograph, and replied, “I was hoping you could help me get better acquainted with Mrs. Otori.”    
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


_ Ding. _ __  
__  
The elevator doors slid open and a pair of black heels clacked into the penthouse apartment. Akari Umemoto stared in awe of the view for a moment before her amber eyes settled on Sarena.    
  
“Mrs. Otori, thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice.” She bowed in greeting. Her eyes kept wandering to the elegant surroundings. “You have very good taste,” she said, glancing briefly at the overly casual outfit Sarena was wearing.   
  
Sarena bowed in return, glancing around the penthouse with a shrug. “I’m afraid I can’t take credit. I haven’t changed anything since I moved in, though I should ask Raging about brightening the place up a bit. It can feel a bit too cold at times.

“Oh, well, it looks lovely anyways,” Akari commented. She looked at Sarena and then glanced around again, still standing in the same spot by the entrance. Akari smoothed her tailored white skirt.

The visit was unexpected, and as such, Sarena hadn’t had much time to prepare. When Tanaka had called up the penthouse, Sarena had been contemplating a visit to the building’s workout facilities. She felt pent up from being inside so much, so a workout would be the perfect release. When she had finally won the battle against her sports bra and pulled on her tank top and leggings, Sarena felt as though she had  _ already _ visited the gym.

Without time to change into something more appropriate, Sarena focused instead of giving her guest the proper treatment. She gestured to the open living room with an open hand.

“Please, come in and make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink?” Sarena asked as she walked towards the kitchen. She didn’t know how long Akari planned to stay or why she decided to drop by in the first place, and Sarena doubted she would easily find out.

Her opinion towards the woman was overall indifferent, though Sarena would admit she did feel a tad bit envious. She knew she couldn’t logically blame Akari for being with Eiichi, especially considering she didn’t know what had happened between the two of them. But the fact remained that she was with him, and the selfish and immature part of Sarena wanted to dislike her solely for that fact. She struggled with the internal battle of acting rationally or following her own prejudices.

“I appreciate you stopping by...I don’t get many visitors here in the penthouse. Eiji will stop by from time to time, but work keeps him busy.” Eiichi never stopped by, but Sarena didn’t find it necessary to mention that. The less they talked about Eiichi, the less likely Sarena was to tell Akari  _ everything. _

“Thank you, some tea would be nice.” Akari accepted the invitation and made herself comfortable in one of the upholstered seats in the living room. She smoothed her hair and smiled. “Eiji is a darling. And believe me, I know how busy these Otori men are. Eiichi and I hardly have time to ourselves at times, with our busy schedules, but when you’re in love you find ways.” When Akari laughed she would cover her mouth, she moved in a way that spoke refinement and grace.    
  
“As I told Assistant Tanaka, I thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other better, especially since I am in a relationship with your stepson.”   
_  
_ Sarena nearly lost her grip on the tea kettle. She was thankful her back was turned to Akari, so she wouldn’t see the grimace on her face. It was still strange to hear and even more strange to think about. Eiji was her age, and Eiichi was older. Sarena never planned on thinking of either of them as her children,  _ particularly _ Eiichi.

“Of course, of course…” Sarena replied, as she gathered teacups and tea bags from the cabinets. She set them down on the counter with a bit more force than intended, staring at the kettle almost willing it to come to a boil. Company was nice, but Sarena was worried about what doors their conversation would be open that she was trying to keep shut.

“Here you are…” Sarena carried the two cups and saucers to the living room, carefully handing the plate to her guest. She took the chair opposite her, bringing the cup to her lips to test the temperature.

“You mentioned you’ve been busy. Are there any more big events happening for your work? Fashion, right?”

Akari took her first sip of tea and hid a small grimace with a smile. “This is very nice. And, yes, fashion. I have a few projects I am working on and I am  _ always  _ looking for opportunities to showcase my work. I have been having great success recently too. Here, let me show you.”

She reached for her clutch and pulled out her cellphone. Her manicured fingers swiped several times until she found what she was looking for.  Sarena continued to sip on her tea, wondering if perhaps she should have let it steep for longer. She could tell that Akari was in the fashion industry, even if she hadn’t told her. The way she held herself and the way she cared about her appearance down the smallest details told Sarena a lot. She was beginning to feel more self-conscious about the casual clothes she hadn’t had the time to change out of.   
  
“Ah, here it is. See this dress I am wearing? I designed it. I have been working on something retro, reminiscent of the Golden Era,  _ but  _ with something fresh and new, and I wanted to test it out by wearing it myself.”   
  
The photo she shared to Sarena showed Akari wearing a sleeveless pale pink boat-neck collar dress, which Akari paired with a delicate silver pendant. The Akari in the picture was smiling and looking into the camera, sharing a glass of champagne with her date, Eiichi.    
  
“I took this picture  **two** _ days  _ ago and already I have received  _ hundreds  _ of requests asking when this dress will sold at my boutique. Isn’t it great?” 

Sarena wasn’t paying attention to the dress.

He looked... _ happy _ . Sarena felt like she had seen so many sides of him. What side was the real one? A picture speaks a thousand words, and Sarena was trying to figure out what Eiichi was saying. His eyes, though content, didn’t possess the same fire and life that she had seen during that night she longed to forget. They lacked passion and emotion, like she had seen just the other day when he caged her against the elevator doors, leaning in close…

Blinking repeatedly, Sarena cleared the memories from her mind. Now was not the time to lose track of herself. Another sip of tea, and she focused on the outfit Akari was wearing.

“It’s beautiful - I can see why your followers are asking about it. Is it available in boutiques around the city or do you only have your own storefronts? I’d love to stop by, see everything in person, and maybe try a few things on.”

Akari happily obliged to answer Sarena’s questions, excited to have caught her interest. “I have one storefront, and I am looking to get a couple more. You know what? Why don’t we go there, and you can see it for yourself? I have some pieces that will suit you wonderfully.”

Before leaning back in her seat, Sarena realized she recognized the out-of-focus background in the photo. That was the same restaurant they had all visited together not too long ago. Did they go back?

“Yes, that would be great,” she replied, mentally debating if she should be spending any extended periods of time with Eiichi’s girlfriend.

“I hope your trip went well. May I ask where it took you, or is it a secret?” she asked casually, wondering if there had been a trip to begin with or if Eiichi had been just trying to get out of dinner. The timestamp on the photo was only a few days after their “family” dinner, so if there was a trip, it couldn’t have taken her too far from the city.

“Trip?” Akari tilted her head in confusion, setting the tea cup back down on the saucer. “You mean to the restaurant?  _ Oh! That  _ trip. It was good. A really quick trip. Nothing special really happened.” She took a sip of her tea and glanced back at her phone.  Sarena raised a brow, but said nothing. That answered her question. He  _ really _ didn’t like her and had used his girlfriend as an excuse to leave. She shouldn’t be surprised.

“When is a good time for you to stop by my boutique? I’ll enter it in my calendar.” 

“My schedule is quite clear, for the most part. Whatever day works for you, I can make it.” Sarena set her finished cup on the glass coffee table, recrossing her legs.

“How about...two weeks from now. I’ll be free for a couple hours that day.” Akari quickly entered the appointment in her phone and then smiled back up at Sarena, giving her full attention. 

“That sounds perfect,” Sarena replied with a smile. She couldn’t shake the bitterness rising up from within. Regardless of her conversation with Eiichi, Sarena was spurned and jealous. He wanted them to move on, but it just wasn’t that easy for her. Not when she was constantly faced with his ‘picture-perfect’ relationship, while she was trapped in her marriage. “You know...you and Eiichi should join Raging and I for dinner here in the penthouse sometime soon. I would like to get to know you both better, and I’m sure it’s a bit...um,  _ awkward _ for him. After all, I’m a few years younger than him.”

“Oh, why that’s a good idea I’ll tell him,” she replied noncommittally. The designer placed her empty cup of tea on the table and leaned closer. Quietly, she confided “Eiichi hasn’t told me much about his mother, or how his parents separated,  but I think it’s a sore spot. You’ll have to forgive him,” she pleaded to Sarena.

Sarena sighed, her brows furrowing in concern. That would only be  _ one _ contributing factor to his attitude, and the urge to tell Akari about the other factors was growing stronger. “I thought it might be. Raging mentioned Eiko only once, but he did not say how they separated. I just hope...if we’re going to be a family, that he might warm up to me. I’d like for us all to get along, if possible. I should see if he would meet with me for coffee...or something…just to talk.” Though Sarena doubted it would be that easy. “I understand, and I would like to help you if I can,” Akari nodded sympathetically. “After all we could all be family one day.”

Sarena swallowed her tea too quickly, scalding her throat. She recovered by coughing quietly into her fist, nails biting into her palm. The idea of being Akari’s “mother-in-law” after she married Eiichi was like some kind of twisted joke.

Akari continued, not making comment on Sarena’s cough. “But tell me, what’s it like being married to one of the greatest in the entertainment industry? We didn’t get much time to talk about this over dinner the other day, but now that we are here without the men, we can talk freely, don’t you think?”   
  
_ What was it like...being married to Raging. _

Sarena laughed quietly, running a hand through her hair. “Of course. It’s been quite some time since I’ve had any ‘girl talk’.” Now...where should she begin? How much should she say? She couldn’t trust that Akari wouldn’t say something to Eiichi, so she needed to be careful with each word.

“It’s been...good. He’s an interesting man, to say the least. A large personality, and he’s very used to having things a certain way, so it’s been an adjustment living with him. He mostly lets me do as I please, so he’s been very kind in that aspect. He’s given me my own room so I could have my own space.”

Akari blinked. “Your own room?” She seemed to be having some difficulty wrapping her head around that detail. “Does it have better closet space or…?”   
  
Sarena opened her mouth to reply, then quickly shut it. There wasn’t an easy way to explain the  _ specifics _ of her unspoken agreement with her husband. Instead, Sarena slowly stood and gestured to the hall.

“I could give you a small tour, if you’d like? I’m not sure if you’ve been up here much or not, but I could show you my room and other areas of the penthouse. I would also like to hear a professional designer’s opinion of my closet and its contents,” Sarena laughed quietly, trying to cover up the uneasy feeling developing in her chest.

“I haven’t been here before, so I would  _ love  _ a tour.” Akari stood up and followed Sarena through the hall. “I’ll be happy to give you my professional opinion too! The dress you wore the other night was  _ exquisite _ .”   
  
Upon entering Sarena’s room the designer nodded appreciatively.  “This is a  _ very _ good space.” The room was open, with a breathtaking view of the cityscape, a truly cosmopolitan vista. Akari stared in awe of those new surroundings. A king sized bed took center stage, covered in an rough spun ivory sheets and and a plusher blue-gray throw. In the far corner of the room, with the city as a backdrop, was a small table and a velvety armchair framed by impossibly long sheer curtains that flowed from the high ceiling. On the opposite side from the large windows were a pair of wide doors, flush against the wall. This was the closet. A feet further along that wall was a bathroom and further along was another door. That door was locked. 

Akari took one more turn about the room before returning to Sarena. “It’s beautiful. If this is your spare room, I can’t imagine what the master bedroom is like,” she laughed and then glanced conspiratorially to Sarena.  Sarena gave a short, strained laugh, her eyes darting to the closed door that connected the master suite to hers.

“I have a designer idea you are  _ going  _ to love,” Akari clapped her hands in excitement. “Have you thought about removing the bed and then having this  _ whole room  _ be your boudoir?”

“That  _ is _ a great idea…” Sarena admitted, looking at her closet. She didn’t have nearly enough clothes to fill this entire room, though she could stand to have one more dresser. She shook her head, giving Akari a half-hearted smile. “...however, I tend to sleep here...most nights,” she added. It was a strange arrangement to most people, and Sarena expected questions, so she explained.

“...he’s in late every night, and he leaves early every morning. I rarely see him throughout the day. Last night was the first time we have had dinner together since that night at the restaurant. He stays in the master suite, and I stay here, so our sleep isn’t interrupted by our conflicting schedules…”

“ _ Oh... _ that must be so difficult,” Akari looked sympathetically at Sarena and lightly touched her arm.  Sarena didn’t shrug her off, though the touch wasn’t expected or necessarily welcome. She didn’t  _ know _ Akari, and as such, she didn’t quite trust her. Eiichi had accused Sarena of marrying his father for the money and power. Who was to say Akari wasn’t the same? What did Akari have that Sarena lacked, that made Eiichi love  _ her _ ?

Akari sighed. “ Same thing happens with Eiichi and I. Recently, we’ve had a bit more time, but it’s such a hassle getting a date. Our dinner date the other night almost didn’t happen because he had late re hearsals.” Her eyes lighten ed up, “You two should take a vacation together. A  _ real  _ honeymoon. You deserve it. I have been planning a trip with Eiichi in the fall, and we’re both looking forward to it. It’s going to be perfect.”

“Oh, that sounds like it would be fun. Where are you planning on going?” Sarena asked as she approached her closet, turning on the lights to flick through her hangers. The mention of a trip with Eiichi was overshadowed by a single word -  _ honeymoon _ . The mere thought made Sarena sick with anxiety. She wished she could enjoy planning a trip to some place with her husband, but after their dinner last night…

“Unfortunately, Raging is so busy that I don’t think we will have time to go anywhere. Eiji has mentioned an island where the Otori’s have a beach house. A few days there would be nice, but with the tour coming up, I doubt it will happen…” she sighed, picking a dress up off of the rack to examine. 

“To Paris!” Akari had answered the question almost jumping with excitement. She extended her hand to receive the hanger that Sarena was holding. “Eiichi has told me about the island, though I’ve never been. It’s supposedly a very private resort and all.”

“Oh, Paris...that sounds romantic,” she sighed wistfully as she turned to continue rifling through her closet. “I stopped by HEAVENS rehearsals the other day. They’re working very hard. And they’re all so talented. Eiichi is a great leader.”

_ What would she do, _ Sarena wondered,  _ if she found out... _ The words were on the tip of her tongue, and if there was ever a time to tell Akari the truth, it would be now.

“He  _ is _ .” The designer agreed, holding up Sarena’s dress to her petite frame while glancing in the full length mirror nearby. “Though I often tell him he should go solo. There’s more benefits to a solo career. For starters, he could build a more adult image. HEAVENS has been a good stepping stone for him, but he can’t stay in a boy band forever.” Almost as an afterthought, Akari added, “Plus, it would be a good time for him to propose.”

“That’s true...I don’t know a lot about idols or how it all works here. I’m sure Eiji has a lot to do with him staying in HEAVENS. They seem very close.” A few moments passed as the end of Akari’s sentence settled on Sarena’s mind. Her hand froze on the top of her clothing hangers.  _ Propose _ ? She’s expecting Eiichi to  _ propose  _ to her? Was  _ that _ why Sarena was abruptly married off to Raging, because there was another marriage already lined up for his eldest? Sarena cleared her throat and continued to sift through clothes.

“‘Propose’? How...how long have you two been together?” She struggled to maintain an even tone but wasn’t so sure she succeeded.

“Three years.” Akari replied primly. “We are taking our time to get to know each other better.” Her eyes sparkled with irony, but she said nothing more as she hung the dress on a hook.

Rather than dwell too long on the topic, Sarena pulled out a navy blue pencil dress with cap sleeves. She ran her hand over the fabric before turning to show Akari. “Have you been to many of their performances? I hope to attend the next concert they have, if possible. In which case, I’ll need an appropriate outfit,” she laughed softly. “I’m not sure what the wife of the Agency president  _ should _ wear to something like that, but perhaps your boutique will have something? Not  _ too _ formal for a concert, but also not too casual.” 

“I’ve been to a few. Not too often because I haven’t the time.” Akari admitted. “The fans get very wild in the main area, so when I do go, I ask for a private box.” 

The designer examined the blue dress against Sarena. “ Well, I think this dress is perfectly demure, but, why don’t we wait until I show you my designs? You might find your soulmate. Your dream come true! That’s the Yume brand promise.”

For the next half hour, Sarena showed Akari dress after skirt after blouse after shoe of her recent shopping purchases. She realized that Akari was the kind of person that had a confident opinion about everything. To avoid further uncomfortable questions - and answers - Sarena let the designer distract herself with the contents of her closet. Akari gave her outfit suggestions and Sarena nodded without debate. Finally, when Akari had sorted and matched everything to her tastes, she said her goodbyes and they agreed that Akari would call her to remind her about the visit to her boutique. 

Sarena was exhausted.

 

* * *

 

A couple of uneventful days passed by for Sarena, until there was another ding by the elevator, just  a little after the lunch hour.   
  
“Hello, Sarena? It’s Assistant Tanaka.” He called out to her and received no reply. The balding man shrugged, looked at his watch, then his cellphone and finally took a step forward into the wide open living room. As he rounded the corner, the figure of a sleeping young woman came into view. 

Sarena was lying on a chaise lounge, napping with earpieces on. Tanaka could hear the soft percussion sounds, and he thought he recognized the melody. He debated with himself on whether or not he should wake her.

“ _ Ahem _ .” He cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back. “Sarena?” He called to her again, tentatively, voice just above a whisper.   
  
Sarena’s eyes blinked open. In her drowsy haze, she glanced Tanaka up and down while trying to sit up. Her shoulders ached from the strange position she had fallen asleep in, and she stretched as she removed her earbuds. The chorus notes of one of the member’s solo songs faded away, and her phone and earbuds were placed on the nearby table.

“Assistant Tanaka...I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in,” she yawned, stifling it with the back of her hand. “I was just listening to more of HEAVENS’ music, and I must have drifted off. I think it was Kira’s solo...he has a very relaxing voice,” she laughed. 

“No, no, forgive me for interrupting your nap.” Tanaka laughed too, though slightly embarrassed. “I can leave quickly. I just wanted to check in, in person, and see if you needed anything?"

Sarena smiled sleepily at the assistant and gestured to the chair across from her as she stood.  The assistant thanked her and took a seat, crossing one leg over his knee. “Ooh, these are comfy,” he commented to himself while sinking into the plush seat. 

“Please, don’t worry about it. I probably shouldn’t be sleeping so early in the day anyways, but there isn’t much else for me to do,” she shrugged. She wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out two water bottles before returning to her lounge chair. Sarena offered one to the assistant and opened the other, hoping the icy cold water would wake her up.

Tanaka thanked her again and waited for Sarena to settle back down in her seat, before continuing. “I heard you wanted to take up cooking classes? If you want a hobby, that’s a perfect idea. I could help you find a tutor.”

“Oh?” Sarena exclaimed, capping her water bottle. “Did he mention that I cooked dinner for us the other night?” She couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of herself.

“I thought it came out well -  _ minus the garlic bread _ \- but I would like to get better at it so I can cook us more things in the future. I hope he liked it, at the very least.”

“He said it was quite a surprise, and that I should find out if you wanted to take lessons, and that he would pay for them. But…” he scratched behind his ear. “I was a bit busy and forgot to ask you about it the next day, so here I am today! Don’t tell him I was late!”

Sarena smiled at the assistant and swirled the water in the bottle, thinking about other things she might be interested in. She didn’t have many hobbies in Westmark. There wasn’t time amidst tutors and required meetings for her father’s company. As she was deep in thought, a short, trivial memory came to mind.

“Oh! I took piano lessons when I was a little girl. I had to stop when my schedule got too busy, but since I have the time now - and I’m married to an entertainment mogul - perhaps I should try picking it up again?”

“Oh, the piano! That’s perfect! Wonderful! I’ll look for a tutor right away! Anything else?” His voice took a more serious  tone. “How are  _ you _ feeling? Is… everything  _ alright _ ?”

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The assistant blushed at the compliment. “Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just here to assist.”

“And yes, everything is...fine. He’s so busy that I hardly ever see him…” Sarena wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

“That’s good.” Tanaka nodded, though with some unease, understanding quite well what Sarena meant. He slapped his knees and stood up from his seat. “Well, I’m off to find you a piano teacher. If you need anything else, I’m just a call away.”


	11. Uncertain Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and we're back on track! 
> 
> A big thanks to all new readers and loyal readers as well :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Soft piano music echoed from somewhere down the hall that Assistant Tanaka had directed Sarena to. Her first music lesson in so many years was about to begin, and she couldn’t be late.  Her black heels echoed on the tiled hallway floor as she adjusted her blazer around her shoulders. It was convenient to have resources readily available to her for her lessons, though she needed to keep up appearances in front of her husband’s employees and contracts.

Practice Room number four had a glass wall front and from Sarena’s perspective, hand turning the handle of the door, she could clearly see who was inside. 

The young man sitting at the piano had his eyes closed. He was focused, heart and soul, in the music, and his hands moved across the keys with perfect form and grace. He made it look easy to play the piano. The last notes of the song filled the room with a peaceful energy, and at last the pianist opened his golden eyes. 

“Kira Sumeragi. I’ll be your piano tutor.” 

He stood from the piano bench and greeted Sarena with a quick and polite bow. Stepping aside, he gestured to her to take a seat on the bench. 

“Shall we begin?”

Sarena stood frozen at the door.  _ This _ was her piano tutor? She clutched the few pieces of sheet music she had printed off against her chest, glancing between the piano and her tutor.

“Mr. Sumeragi, I...this is a surprise.” Sarena let the door close behind her, bowing in greeting. “I wasn’t expecting my tutor to be one of the Agency’s very own idols.”

Sarena ran her fingers over the glossy black surface of the piano, setting her sheet music on the rack. Before taking a seat, she turned to Kira with a furrowed brow. This was entirely unexpected, and Sarena couldn’t help but feel a tad awkward at the arrangement.

“I know how busy you all are with preparations for your tour, as well as every day idol matters. I hope this isn’t cutting into whatever free time you  _ do _ have. I can ask Assistant Tanaka to find someone else...please don’t feel obligated because of...who I am…I don’t want to be a burden.” 

“It’s fine.” Kira spoke at last, picking up the sheet music Sarena had left on the rack. His studied the sheets closely and then put back in place. A different page was on the top now.

 “I...volunteered. And, I am also being compensated.”

_ Oh _ , Sarena mouthed, wondering just how Assistant Tanaka had arrived at the conclusion of hiring Kira as her tutor. Kira moved to stand to the right of the studio piano and observe Sarena play. “Please play a C scale.” 

“ _ C scale… _ ” Sarena mumbled to herself as she sat on the upholstered leather seat. Her eyes ran across the sheet music in front of her and then across the ivory keys. “I suppose I should tell you that it’s been quite some time since I last played. I can...recall some things from memory, but other than that it is a bit foggy…” At this, she laughed nervously, moving her hands into position.

Her fingers hesitated over the keys, before pressing down on what she hoped was the correct chords. She glanced up at Kira, who nodded his approval, before she moved on.

It was a slow, easy song; one that she had played many times growing up. It was like muscle memory for her fingers to twist and spread as they danced across the piano. However, her fingers weren’t as pliable as they had been with steady hours of practice, and as such, they slipped many times throughout, pressing the wrong keys or not holding them as long as she should. 

Kira made no comment when her fingers fumbled on the keys. His expression was inscrutable, not showing whether he was surprised that she could still remember how to play or disappointed that she had forgotten so much through lack of practice.

When she was done, he pointed out, “Your hands...they are tense.” Kira positioned himself beside her and demonstrated. There was no bend at the wrist and his fingers rested lightly but surely on the black and white keys.

Sarena watched his positioning as she stretched her hands and cracked her knuckles. When she mimicked his placement on the keys in front of her, she laughed quietly to herself.

“I’m sorry. I had a very strict instructor when I was young. He threatened to put thumbtacks along the base below the keys to keep me from resting my wrists on it while I played. I guess I’m just remembering that and overcompensating.”

The keys were pressed once more, and this time, her wrists did not ache from the stretch of her 

fingers. A small smile settled on her lips as she turned to him. The breath hitched in her throat. She hadn’t realized how close he was to her now, as they shared the small piano bench. From this distance, or lack thereof, he radiated the same mature and serious aura that Sarena had sensed from him when they first met. Kira took his work and hobbies seriously, and Sarena decided that she would do her best to be a pupil worthy of his time and effort.

“How long have you played piano, Mr. Sumeragi?”

“I learned to play as a child.” He pressed another chord, higher in the scale, that harmonized with the fading notes Sarena had played. “I also had a strict tutor. She would rap my knuckles with her fan when I made mistakes.”

Sarena winced.  A beat later Kira added, “I promise there will be no thumbtacks or wooden fans in these lessons.” A small humorous smile appeared on his lips and then faded without a trace.

Sarena bit back a smile, turning to the sheet music once more. It felt like she had just witnessed a very private moment. He didn’t strike her the type to smile, however briefly, but she was happy to have caught it. While he continued to speak, Sarena removed her blazer and set it neatly next to the bench. She realized she was feeling quite warm in the practice room under the intense gaze of the overhead lights. Strange, since she could feel the cool air from the air conditioning just behind them.

“Begin again from the start. Stop here on the twelfth measure.” He produced a pencil from the inside of his vest pocket and circled a few notes. “I am circling the places you need more practice on.”

Sarena leaned close to read the notes that he had circled. She struggled with transitioning her finger placements, moving too slowly between measures. It was also taking effort to move both of her hands independently. She chewed on her lip as she began once more.

“I was listening to some of HEAVENS music a few days ago. Your last solo is beautiful.” She smiled to herself, remembering that he had lulled her to sleep. That probably wouldn’t come out right if she told him. “Do you play the piano for most of the recordings or do you keep it as a personal hobby?”

“Thank you.” Kira put the pencil down on the rack and took a breath before answering her questions. He looked at her directly while he spoke. “I play the piano because I enjoy it. Music is not a hobby for me. It is...a passion.”   
  
Kira turned back to the task at hand. “Now, let’s begin again from here.” He demonstrates the correct way but at a slower tempo so Sarena could tell the difference. “Please, try that.”

______   
  
Crickets chirped in the night as a red sports car parked in the driveway at the back of a modern grey stucco house. Akari’s home was a dream of golden light shining through wide open windows. Like a doll house, its well furnished rooms were visible from the outside, and as Eiichi got out of his car, all he had to do was crane his neck upwards to see that the designer was busy in her studio on the second floor.   
  
Eiichi pressed the button on his keys, and the car’s doors locked with a beep. He was not afraid that anyone would steal his car in this neighborhood, however. There was a guard at the entrance of the gated community of equally extravagant homes and another set of passcode activated gates to enter the walled perimeter of Akari’s property.    
  
He walked up to the door and entered using his own key. He passed through pristine hallways and tastefully decorated rooms, and climbed up a spectacular zigzag staircase to reach the studio. Light classical music seeped through the crack of the door. Eiichi peered in to see the familiar silhouette of his girlfriend’s back. As quietly as he could he sneaked inside, treading carefully on socked feet, and keeping his eyes trained on her for any sign that she had noticed him enter.   
  
Akari was sitting on a stool, occupied with pinning segments of fabric on a dress form. A lock of long black hair slid as she leaned forward and with a porcelain hand she swept it back. Eiichi froze. She continued to pin another piece, so Eiichi took another tentative step forward.

  
He was now close enough that the scent of her plum blossom perfume reached him. He dared not breathe it in too deeply and be discovered. Opening his arms, he extended his index fingers and aimed them at her waist…

“Don’t even think about it, Eiichi.” Akari warned as she stabbed another piece of cloth with a pin. 

“About what?” He asked innocently.

“You were going to tickle me, weren’t you?”

“Of course not,” Eiichi chuckled, “Why would I do that when I can do this, hmm?” He wrapped his arms around her and planted a quick kiss on her temple. 

“Oh, stop it!” Akari shrugged him off and turned around on her stool. “I thought you said you were at practice. Why are you here? It’s  _ late _ .”

“Why... _ can't I change my mind? _ ” 

“Yes, but you could also call me first. I’m a little busy right now. Can’t you see? I have to finish it by next week.” She looked dejectedly at the dress she was trying to make. 

“I didn’t know you had a show so soon.” He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her head. Together they looked at the mess of scattered sketches and rolls of different textured fabric samples strewn on her work table and on the floor.

“I don’t,” Akari sighed. “This is for Sarena.”

Eiichi stiffened. “Who?”

“Sarena,” Akari huffed. “She’s stopping by my boutique next week and I told her I had something perfect for her. So, I’ve been trying to make something with her in mind—”   
  


“Wait.” Eiichi interrupted her. “You’ve been talking to her? Since when?”

“Just the other day.” Akari began removing pins. “I stopped by the agency, and you weren’t there so I thought I’d take the chance and get to know my future mother-in-law better.” She laughed when Eiichi made a disgusted sound and pulled away from her. 

“Don’t even joke about that,” said Eiichi leaning on the table, arms crossed. He pouted and looked out the window into the dark. 

“I still can’t believe your father just up and married, without warning. Not even a proper celebration or anything.” Akari continued in the subject, returning to her work while Eiichi grew uneasy, tapping fingers on his forearm. He wasn’t being allowed to forget Sarena. 

Akari readjusted a sleeve. She spoke as she always did when there was gossip. “I just don’t get it, you know? She’s pretty, for a foreigner, but she really has nothing else going for her. I  _ almost _ feel bad for her. But then I think - she’s set for life. I estimate the cost of her entire wardrobe bought with her little black card - your father gave it to her she said -  is probably about the size of a small fortune. She doesn’t need to worry about  _ anything at all  _ when all she could want is at arms reach.”

“Is that all she told you?” Eiichi mumbled the question.

“Hm?” Akari looked up from her stitching.

“Nothing.” He reached for a stray piece of fabric to occupy his hands with. “So, could I stay over?“

Akari left her stool to stand in front of Eiichi. Her cool hands covered his, and she looked up at his downcast eyes. “What do you mean ‘nothing’? What was your question?”

If there was a perfect time Eiichi could tell Akari the truth of what had happened with Sarena that night of the gala it would be now. He lifted his eyes to meet Akari’s. She looked concerned. She cared for him. They had been together for three years, and in that time they had become very familiar with each other’s way of thinking. She knew things about his family and himself that no one else knew, and she had not said a thing to the media in all this time. She could be trusted. 

Eiichi took a deep breath. He was ready to speak, but Akari spoke first. 

“You think Sarena is going to cheat your father out of money, aren’t you? That she’ll manipulate him somehow?” Akari cupped his cheek and smiled. “I wouldn’t worry about that. She’s harmless.”

Eiichi leaned into her touch. He needed the comfort and reassurance that he was still in love with his girlfriend. But there was something different in his attraction. What he had felt for Sarena had been like lightning, fleeting emotions. His feelings for Akari were subdued because they were steadier, right?

“How do you know? I think there’s plenty to worry about…” Eiichi attempted again to edge into the truth. 

“Because, she  _ did _ tell me more than she probably should have.” The corner of her mouth raised into a knowing smirk. She pressed one finger to his chest. 

“For starters, your father has her sleeping in a separate bedroom. They don’t seem to interact much... _ in _ the bedroom or out of it. What could she possibly do to him in those circumstances?”

Eiichi’s face flushed at that last comment. “Ugh- Don’t even.”

“Aww, look... you’re embarrassed!” Akari giggled and pinched his cheek. “I can’t imagine how, since you’ve told about your father’s  _ habits _ and never looked  _ so _ flustered.”

“I am  _ not _ .” He furrowed his brow and removed her hand from his face. “I think it’s reasonable to be embarrassed. Everyone is talking about it! Judging him. Us. The agency.”

“Eiichi. Calm down.” She placed her hands on his chest, and Eiichi was reminded of how Sarena had done the same in the elevator. He took another breath and forced himself to relax. 

“I’ll be her friend and keep an eye out, alright?” She leaned closer, eyes half-lidded. She kissed him and he returned the gesture by reflex. 

“You don’t have to.” He said pulling back. 

“It’s no problem. She might not stay long.”

“What?” Eiichi looked at Akari’s face.”What do you mean?”

“I mean she could get tired eventually and decide to leave. We just have to make sure she doesn’t take anything that’s not hers when she does.” 


	12. C is for Cookie... and Comtempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More chapters in the works.

Sarena’s knuckles rapped twice, confidently, on the large white door in front of her. In her other hand, she carefully balanced a pale pink box of freshly-baked cookies, all tied up with a white ribbon.

Her cooking classes over the last few weeks had been going wonderfully. The instructor had begun with the basics, and now, at last, Sarena was able to use the oven in the penthouse without worry of inviting every firefighter in the city to enjoy her burnt baked goods.

It had been some time since she had seen HEAVENS all together, with their busy schedules, so she thought perhaps chocolate chip cookies would give them a little boost to continue with their day.

She hadn’t seen nor heard from Eiichi after their time in the elevator, or after her time spent with his girlfriend. Sarena hoped that no news was good news, though the bitter taste in her mouth when she thought about Akari made it more difficult to forget about him as the days passed by. It was likely he was in the lounge, but there was a chance he was out on their day off. Her pride - at least, what remained of it - wouldn’t let her cower in the penthouse any longer, so she took the risk of visiting the group, hoping that if he was there, he would ignore her just as she would ignore him. She had continued to spend time with Eiji whenever he visited, and her lessons with Kira continued. Even if he  _ was _ there, she did have two reasons to stop by.

Sarena could hear a commotion and voices on the other side of the door. She wasn’t sure if they had heard her, and so raised her fist to knock once more when the door abruptly opened and a mess of brown hair leaned in close. Sarena stepped back in surprise, but a hand grabbed her arm to gently pull her inside the lounge.

“Ah, Boss-chan! What a  _ lovely _ little surprise you are!”

Sarena carefully removed her arm from Van’s grasp, stepping away, once more, from his contagious smile as she smoothed out her dress. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, she raised a curious brow.

“Um…’boss-chan’?” she asked. She almost didn’t want to know.

Van grinned wider and shrugged. “Well, you’re the boss’ wife, yeah? I thought you needed a cute nickname.”   


Sarena shook her head in exasperation. “I... _ see _ ...you could call me ‘Sarena’, as well, if you wanted…” she shrugged, hoping he would take her up on the offer. The rumors were bad enough without the entire Agency hearing this nickname he had developed.

“No, no,  _ no _ . This is my special nickname for you. No one else can use it.” At this, he turned to address the rest of the room with gusto. “You hear that? It’s a special name that  _ I  _ get to use, and none of you get the privilege.”   
  
“Wouldn’t want it,” Yamato yawned from one of the long, white couches, where he was stretched out across Nagi’s lap. Nagi rolled his eyes and continued reading from his book.

“Yeah, you’re the only weirdo that would call someone that.”

Van’s face fell to disappointment, as he had clearly been hoping for a challenge. His protruding lower lip was almost cute, and Sarena held back a laugh. The brunet spun to face her, now eyeing the package she held in her arms. His eyes lit up, and all signs of the pout were gone. Sarena noted that he was quite the actor.

“Oh, whatcha got there? Is that for us?” he asked excitedly, stepping closer to take it from her without waiting for a reply.

Sarena let him have it and clasped her empty hands in front of her. “It is. I’m sorry for stopping by unannounced.” She bowed quickly to the others, before continuing. “I’ve been taking some cooking classes, and I thought you might like to try some of my homemade chocolate chip cookies.”

The mere mention of food had all eyes in the room drawn to the box. In an instant, the box, and Van, were in the middle of the lounge. Yamato was holding the box high above his head, while Nagi struggled to jump to grab it. Van had managed to grab a single cookie before the box had been swiped from him, and he cautiously regarded the other members as he savored the taste.

“Yamato! You need to share them! She said they were for ALL of us not ALL of them for YOU!”

“The last thing you need is more sugar. It’ll stunt your growth,” Yamato huffed, biting into his second cookie.

“Shut UP!” Nagi whined. “That’s not true!  _ Eiji!!! _ ” A door opened.

“I thought I heard a familiar-” Eiji stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the scene before him. “Oh dear…” The boy glanced between a bewildered Sarena to the trio of members fighting over the pastel box, then to the napping form of Shion in the corner armchair. With a sigh, he simply shook his head and walked to Sarena.

Sarena didn’t know what to do. Chaos had erupted so quickly that she stood rooted to her spot on the white carpet. Only when Eiji emerged did she avert her eyes from the scene.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” Sarena stumbled over her words, worried she had ruined their day by starting this mess.   
  
“That they would act like this? It’s normal, don’t worry,” he laughed, gesturing to the unoccupied sofa. Sarena followed him down the steps into the living area, taking in her surroundings while attempting to block out the cries of despair coming from Nagi and Van.

The living room was a bright wide open space with an assortment of comfortable looking couches with many soft pillows, in white and blue. There was a coffee table in the center with boxes of board games stored beneath. Black and white photographs of clouds in large frames decorated the walls. The place looked lived in and full of life. It must be with seven people living here. At the opposite end of the room, Sarena recognized the serious posture of Kira, who appeared to be busy scrubbing at something in the kitchen sink. She couldn’t fight the smile on her lips as she eyed his outfit, his headphones keeping him peacefully oblivious to the havoc in the living area.

“I’m glad you stopped by,” Eiji said, leaning back comfortably on the pillows. “I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to visit the penthouse recently. The tour is coming up so quickly that we’re all busy. This is one rare time we have space in our schedules to unwind.”   
  
Sarena nodded in understanding. Perhaps she should have called ahead, she realized, as she watched Van triumphantly steal the box from Yamato while Nagi pinned his legs together on the ground. His body dragged slowly across the floor as Yamato shuffled towards Van.

“MMMMM. Boss-chan, these are  _ delicious! _ They’re as good as Kira’s cookies,” Van sighed, taking another big bite.

Sarena laughed. “I take that as a compliment.”

The energizing antics of the group had put the worry of Eiichi out of her mind. She had hoped he wouldn’t be around, perhaps with his girlfriend, but that was apparently too much to ask for.   
  
A door slammed and feet squelched. Eiichi emerged from a hallway, a towel wrapped around his waist, and with another he was drying his ash brown hair.   
  
“I heard yelling earlier. What’s going on?” He asked before stopping in his tracks. Violet eyes squinted in Sarena’s direction. With one smooth move he flicked his glasses open and put them on.   
  
“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” 

She turned to the hallway, and her anxious brows relaxed into surprise. And embarrassment. The sight of Eiichi, fresh out of the shower, was more unexpected than his presence. Sarena’s mouth fell open as she tried, and failed, to avert her eyes from the trail of lingering droplets that fell down his chest and across his abdomen, disappearing into the fabric of the towel around his waist. Bright pink warmly tingled on her cheeks as she tore her eyes away to examine the floor. She bit her lip to hold in the nervous giggle that threatened to escape. 

“I-I’m sorry...I didn’t know you...um, _ Ibroughtcookies _ .” Sarena looked up to nod at the box that was now in Nagi’s hands as he vaulted over a couch to put distance between Yamato, Van and what remained of the cookies. Shion remained unperturbed, napping despite the chaos.

The pounding in Sarena’s chest was nearly deafening. When she finally swallowed the lump in her throat, she shakily glanced over to Eiichi once more, this time attempting to keep her attention above his bared shoulders, staring  _ intently _ at his face. Her gaze faltered southward several times, though she tried to hide her embarrassment.

Eiichi stared back. The blush that lit Sarena’s face did not go unnoticed, but he pretended he did not know the cause.  He continued drying his hair, then his arms, chest and shoulders, without shame. She was the intruder, not he.

“Bring the box over, Nagi,” he asked when he was done, throwing the damp towel over one shoulder and slicking back his hair.

The pink-haired boy obeyed. He stuck his tongue out to Van and opened the lid for Eiichi to see what was inside. 

Eiichi peered into the box and wrinkled his nose, making his distaste show clearly on his face. “I think I’ll pass. Wouldn’t want to get sick days away from the first concert.”  He waved Nagi and the box away. 

Brows knit together, Sarena looked once more to the floor. She knew they weren’t the best quality, but was that really necessary?

“You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Eiichi,” Van sighed, catching up to Nagi and stealing the box once more. “I guess that just means more for me.”

Eiichi shrugged and started stretching his arms and shoulders while pretending to ignore her presence in the room.  He thought they had made a deal that they wouldn’t cross paths. Accepting her gifts might make her think he accepted her, and he could not, but he had to admit it was entertaining seeing her blush.  Eiichi wondered how long it would take for her to combust.   
  
“Van, you need to make sure everyone who wants one, gets one,  _ before _ you eat the rest,” Eiji chided, nodding to the other side of the room. “Save one for Shion and Kira. And I would like one, too, please.” At this, he held out his hand for the box, but Van merely placed a single cookie on his palm while keeping the rest out of grabbing distance. Eiji shook his head and laughed quietly as he took a bite.

“Mm...this is really good, Sarena. I hope you’ll let us test out other things you learn to cook!” The compliment did a lot to lift Sarena’s spirits as she smiled at the boy.

“Of course. I only know the basics right now, but maybe I’ll be able to make you all a home-cooked meal in the future.” She avoided looking at Eiichi, assuming the look on his face was the same as when he had looked at the cookies. However,  Eiichi was looking at his nails, a sight more interesting than the current topic of conversation.

Eiji could sense the tension between the two of them, so he turned to his brother with a pointed look. “Speaking of getting sick...if you don’t go put some clothes on, you’re going to catch a cold. And we have a lady present; we don’t want to make her uncomfortable…” 

“Who?” Eiichi casted a pointed look in Sarena’s direction that seemed to say “ _ I don’t see a lady present. _ ”  Sarena looked up in time to catch his eyes, her gaze narrowing in silent reply.

“Yeah, why are you out here like that? Need mommy to help you scrub all your nooks ‘n crannies?” Van laughed, relaxing on the sofa next to a still-sleeping Shion, cookie crumbs gathering on his chest as he munched away. Sarena stared incredulously across the living room at the lounging idol.  _ He couldn’t possibly mean... _

“Scrub, scrub.” Kira in his pink heart apron suddenly appeared next to the towel-wearing idol. With one yellow rubber gloved hand, he pinched Eiichi’s ear.

“Excuse us, Sarena.” Kira bowed his head politely to her, while pulling Eiichi toward the hallway he had come from. 

“Ow, Kira! Let go!” Eiichi pleaded through gritted teeth. His wet feet slipped, so Kira grabbed him by the elbow and pushed towards the hall. Eiichi’s hands held on tight to his towel that was in danger of slipping off, and a nice shade of red spread throughout his face.

A second later, Kira’s voice echoed from a nearby room. “Now, get decent, or there will be no home cooked dinner for you.”   


Out of view, Eiichi was heard saying “Hey, I can do  _ that _ myself!” before a door slammed, and Kira returned to the living room as if nothing had happened.

“Apologies,” Kira bowed again to Sarena and then proceeded to remove his gloves and apron, carefully folding them over his arm. “I was busy washing the dishes...and had not realized you stopped to visit.” 

Sarena shook her head, relieved that he had removed the  _ rather distracting _ tension from the room. “Don’t apologize, Kira. I should have called ahead instead of stopping by without notice. Otherwise I could have avoided...well,  _ that _ ...” She smiled in embarrassment as she gestured down the hall.

Kira glanced down the hall then shook his head slightly. “It’s fine. We should... _ always _ be prepared to meet guests.”

Van mumbled Kira’s name through a mouthful of cookie, holding one of to him on an outstretched palm.  Kira took the cookie with a grateful nod. 

Sarena watched him take a bite, studying his face. As stoic as he was, she doubted she would be able to read anything from his expression. “I think they baked for long enough. I was trying to make them gooey but still a bit chewy and well-done. A difficult middle-ground to find,” she laughed.

Kira chewed the treat, brow furrowed in concentration, almost like he was going to professionally evaluate their quality. 

“Yes...I see the problem.” He inspected the cookie up close before taking another bite. “Let the dough cool longer before baking. Then they will be perfect.”

There were quite a few cookies left over even after giving a just-awoken Shion his share. Those who had a sweet tooth, stared expectantly at the pink box now in Kira’s possession. 

“We should have these with tea. Can we offer you a cup, Sarena?” 

“I would love a cup, thank you,” she nodded, happy that her cookies had been  _ mostly _ well-received. Without Eiichi nearby, it was quite enjoyable to spend time with the group. At least Kira and Eiji had made her feel welcome. That was true even outside of the lounge. Eiji’s regular visits to the penthouse, when he had time, and Kira’s strict though enjoyable piano lessons each week made her feel less like a stranger in the Agency.

Kira made his way back to the open kitchen to fill a tea kettle with water. His movements were quick and efficient as he brought out teacups from the cupboard, set them on a tray, and carried them to the sitting area. He distributed the remaining cookies into equal portions in small plates and the boys each took their share.

“You know, Kira. You seem to know your way around the kitchen,” Sarena commented. Eiji nodded in agreement beside her.

“I always like it when Kira cooks for us. It’s equally nutritious and delicious!” The others in the room hummed in agreement as well  while the corners of Kira’s mouth curled into a barely perceptible smile.

“Cooking is fun.” He commented, looking a little shy at the admission. He then took a seat beside Sarena.

“Oh? Well, maybe  _ you _ could tutor me in the kitchen as well, Kira. The penthouse kitchen is large and well-stocked. Perhaps you could come over some night when you’re free to teach me your signature dish?”

Van chuckled from across the living room as he raised a brow. “Oh? You two have a little teacher-student relationship, huh? I didn’t know you were a fan of the  _ forbidden _ , Kira…married  _ and _ your student?”

Before Kira could protest, Eiichi chose that moment to return to the lounge. His hair was fully dry now, and he was clothed in a plum-colored shirt and grey sweatpants. He had had some time to think, while getting dressed, and decided that it would not do well to be overtly antagonistic or people would start asking questions. He had thought and thought to the point of headaches and could not see any other solution aside from what he had proposed to her in the elevator, that they should forget what  _ could  _ have happened between them. Though it was not so easy to forget when she was determined to be a constant presence in his everyday life, but perhaps with time...

However, seeing Sarena surrounded by his friends, chatting amicably with them like old friends, especially with Kira, threw Eiichi’s good intentions out the window.

“Sarena’s inviting Kira for dinner?” the smirking idol asked in a mock incredulous tone.  
  
He nudged Van over and plopped into the space on the couch beside him, across from Sarena. Eiichi had heard that last part of the conversation and knew it to be part of Van’s idiotic teasing, yet al knew Van did not tease without good instinct.

Sarena’s mouth opened and quickly snapped shut as heat rose on her cheeks. She stared across at Van, avoiding Eiichi’s penetrating gaze, and glanced to Kira, hoping she hadn’t pushed her boundaries by inviting him over. She enjoyed their lessons together, and he was such a thorough teacher. Sarena had forgotten about the elephant in the room, not realizing it may be awkward to invite one of her husband’s idols to their home so casually.

Kira looked at Van squarely in the eye, transmitting a silent warning before turning back to answer Sarena’s question. “I thank you for the offer. Perhaps after the tour?”

Sarena sighed  quietly and nodded, thankful that he possessed more tact than the others in the room. “Yes, of course. I know you’re busy. I look forward to it,” she added with a shy smile.

The kettle whistled, and Kira excused himself to fetch the tea, leaving an awkward silence in his absence. The seated idols looked anywhere except at each other waiting to see would speak next. 

With her only source of a normal conversation busy in the kitchen, Sarena chewed on her lip, unsure of what to talk about to move past Van’s suggestive remarks. Rather than subject herself to the bespectacled stare across the way, she turned to Eiji.

“I’m looking forward to your tour. I can’t wait to see you perform live. Is there anything I should know beforehand - like am I allowed backstage or…?”

Eiji shrugged. “I don’t think we’d mind having you backstage, but you might have more fun watching from dad’s box seats. It can get pretty hectic between set changes and costume switches.”  
  
Kira returned with steaming teacups on a tray and a small box of sandwich cookies which he left by Eiichi’s cup. Everyone else had one of Sarena’s cookies to accompany with tea. 

“Careful...it’s hot.” With steady hands, Kira handed a cup to Sarena. 

Eiichi watched the friendly pair... teacher and student, wondering why Kira had been wrangled to tutor Sarena. He could not deny that they looked close. Kira was always polite, but Sarena, she seemed to look at him too often, smile at him too much, thank him too many times. Eiichi’s fingers drummed against his knee as he tried to understand Sarena’s game.    
  
He turned to Van.. “I really don’t see it, Van. Kira is just not that kind of man to engage in a forbidden relationship.”   
  
Sarena looked up over her cup of tea. Was this conversation really going to continue?

The brunet idol reached over to grab a cookie from the box his bandmate had left, as he glanced between Sarena and Kira. Van shrugged and grinned. “I dunno, Ei-chan. How well do we really  _ know _ Kira? Has he ever been in a relationship before, or is he just good at hiding the secret affairs?”  
  
Sarena nearly choked on her tea.

“ Good question, Van…,” Eiichi continued, ignoring the puzzled looks on Kira and the others’ faces. “He  _ is _ very quiet about a lot of things, but in his case, I think Kira is just the better idol. A natural. A model superstar. _ You _ have your casual dates that no one really cares about anymore,  _ I _ have my girlfriend, but Kira… he’s committed solely to his music career. I would  _ never  _ expect any scandals or secret affairs from  _ him. _ ”   
  
Eiichi met Sarena’s eyes as he took the first bite of one of the sandwich cookies.  He found them to be soft and stale, but he ate them anyway.

Her lips pursed as she took another sip. Van was oblivious to Eiichi’s jabs, but they were quite clear to Sarena through his antagonizing stare. Something about him lit a fire in her that made her want to fight back, to give back every bit of venom he gave her. But…

She couldn’t. Not here, not in front of the other members of the group. And  _ especially  _ not after their talk in the elevator. But she couldn’t let his attitude go unchecked as he spread these rumors about her, subtly or not.

“Eiichi is right. Kira isn’t the type of man to cause trouble.” Sarena brought the cup to her lips and raised a brow in reply to Eiichi’s nonchalant expression. “And I’m a bit offended that you would accuse  _ me  _ of  _ infidelity _ .”   
  
“Ah, boss-chan,” Van crooned, shaking his head. “Of course not! You and the boss are...uh, great…?” Van scratched his chin as he attempted - and failed - to hide the grimace on his face. The whole situation was still unsettling to the group, considering how unexpected it must have been for them. “I just hope you’re getting all the love and attention someone as pretty and sweet as you deserves. A little light companionship isn’t...unheard of.  _ Or _ considered an affair.”

“Well, dad isn’t the most...outwardly affectionate person,” Eiji shrugged, playing with the edges of the pillow he held on his lap. It was clear the conversation was making him uncomfortable, but he was too shy to speak up and change it. “And you haven’t been married for too long yet. I’m sure things will work out great. I’m glad he was able to find someone to keep him company,” he smiled, turning to Sarena. It was difficult for her to believe otherwise with a face like that. She hoped, too, that maybe things would work out...somehow.   
  
Kira spoke up at last, setting his tea on the coffee table. “I think...we should talk about the concert. It’s three days away.”

Eiichi elbowed Van, “What did I say? Kira is  _ too  _ serious. _ Too  _ focused on work.  He puts the rest of us to shame. ” He snuck a glance at Sarena. Since he could tell he had clearly offended her, he was sure she understood his meaning - to not attempt to get too close to Kira, or anyone else for that matter. Their situation was awkward enough already without her trying to buy the band’s affection with cookies. 

Sarena huffed. “There’s no such thing as being  _ too  _ committed. I think it’s great how passionate you are about music, Kira. It really shows through in our lessons,” Sarena assured, casting Kira a supportive smile. Why were they picking on Kira so much, she wondered? Was this what their normal conversations were like, even without her present?   


Kira thanked Sarena and looked quizzically at Eiichi. “Your father has not seen us rehearse yet, … and there is not a lot of time left to practice any changes.” Other band members murmured in agreement with Kira’s observation.

“Speaking of…” Sarena stood and smoothed the skirt of her dress. All sets of eyes followed her path as she took her cup to the kitchen and rinsed it out in the sink. “I should probably get going. I don’t want to take up all of your downtime before the big night.”

As she stepped into the living room once more, she cocked her head to the side and asked, “Do you guys have any favorite meals or snacks you’d like me to make? I know Kira’s cooking is great, but I don’t want him to overexert himself between that and rehearsing and concerts. I don’t mind giving it a try.”

_ Kira this. Kira that.  _ Eiichi was getting annoyed of Sarena’s concern for his black-haired band mate. Kira’s expressions were subtle, but Eiichi knew him enough to know that he looked more than a bit self-conscious at the attention. 

Eiichi spoke carefully. “Don’t bother yourself with bringing us food. It’s unnecessary and not your responsibility, or Kira’s.” His lips smiled at her. His eyes did not. “Besides, we have been through this many times  _ long _ before  _ you _ got here. We can manage.”

“Well,  _ your father _ enjoys my cooking, so if that’s how you feel, I suppose I’ll just continue to spoil  _ him  _ with it.” Sarena returned his smile with one of her own as she stepped towards the lounging idol. She leaned over him to pick up what remained of the cookies she had brought with her. When she stood back up, her smile turned at the corners into a subtle smirk. “And dessert is his  _ favorite _ . So I’ll bring these back with me.”   


With great effort, Eiichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His lips were twitching, already tired of the exertion needed for his fake smile. “Yes, please take those back to him. Be careful,  though… too much  _ dessert  _ at his age can’t be healthy. Eiji and I are not ready to be an orphans just yet.”

“Orphans?” Sarena repeated quizzically with concern, tucking the box under one arm. Her false smile filled with faux reassurance, she reached out with her free hand to lightly pinch Eiichi’s cheek. Her voice was sickly sweet as she continued. “You two don’t have to worry about that now, remember? You’ve got  _ me. _ ”   
  
Eiichi’s mouth opened and closed in shock, staring at Sarena in disbelief. He felt his face heat with indignation, spreading from the place where she dared to pinch his cheek. Though her hold was light, he was frozen in place.   

With one last chuckle, Sarena released him and headed for the door, but not before casting a wink in Eiji’s direction. The boy was teetering on the edge of shock and laughter as he observed Eiichi’s reactions. He was unable to contain the smile on his lips as he looked up at her.

“I still would like to make dinner some night,  _ for those of you who would like to come, _ so I’ll check with Assistant Tanaka about your schedules. I’m sure he can find time to pencil me in.” 

When the door latched shut, Van let loose, his booming laugh echoing in the lounge. Nagi and Yamato joined in, waking Shion who had fallen back asleep and managed to nap throughout the rest of the visit. Kira sipped his tea, his eyes sparkling with contained laughter.

“She’s  _ quite _ the stepmother. I wouldn’t mind being spoiled by her,” Van continued to laugh, nudging Eiichi in the side.  
  
Eiichi’s nostrils were flaring. Swiftly, he stood up from the couch and dusted his clothes as if it would help him to regain his lost dignity. “Haah,  _ haah _ , very  _ funny _ , Van.” To Eiji, he gave a look of disappointment and with a touch of melodrama, and said, “I can’t believe you would laugh at your own, big brother.”

“I think you took it too far, nii-san. You were teasing her, so she was teasing you back.” Eiji shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch now that their company was gone. With a shrug, he hugged the pillow tighter. “Though I think you were being more aggressive about it. I don’t know why you antagonize her so much. Sarena’s trying really hard to get to know us and spend time with us, but you’re always mean to her. She’s doing more than anyone... _ before her _ ...has done…”

Eiichi raised an eyebrow. Feigning calm, though his heart was still racing, he replied, “I suppose I should not expect you understand. You are still a kid.” With two fingers he adjusted his glasses. “Anyway, we have more important matters to talk about.” 

“Yeah,” Van agreed as he sprawled across the seat that Eiichi had abandoned. “Like do you think she wears a frilly little apron when she cooks?  _ Just the apron? _ ” Eiichi smacked Van upside the head. The idol yelped, but the mischievous look remained on his face.  
  
Kira cleared his throat. Eyes turned to him. “Eiichi.”   
  
Smiling, Eiichi faced Kira, crossing his arms.“Kira.”   
  
Kira’s face was serious. “Sarena is… new here. We should all try to be more welcoming.”  
  
“Yes, of course,” Eiichi shrugged and continued on to the next subject.    
  
Their first concert of the  _ Lost Horizons _ tour was fast approaching and Eiichi predicted that if the Agency President was to watch them before the actual show it would be during dress rehearsals. All their hard work had to pay off. They would have to show the boss a perfect performance, give it their all or be faced with Raging’s relentless scrutiny. Though it might be inevitable, they should not take those harsh words to heart. Eiichi assured them that they had nothing to worry about. Their routine was already perfect so they would have no issues at  _ all _ .

 


End file.
